Les Enfants du temps
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Suite de la nouvelle Les Heures : Rose et le Docteur ont droit à un "happy end"... de courte durée. Dans l'ombre, un ennemi bien connu a un nouveau plan.
1. Futurs parents

Me revoilà! Voici la suite de la nouvelles Les Heures. Il serait peut-être préférable de lire d'abord Les Heures, mais je ne crois pas que cela puisse vous empêcher de suivre l'action… et le reste.

Doctor Who et cie ne m'appartient pas et je fais cela uniquement pour le plaisir de voir deux de mes personnages préférés être ensemble!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 : Futures parents

Après une douche et un solide petit déjeuner (enfin, le repas du matin étant donné que matin, midi et soir étaient des notions assez floues dans le vortex), Rose et le Docteur étaient revenus lentement et mus par une longue habitude, vers la console du Tardis qui pulsait de contentement grâce à ses deux pilotes.

Rose avait eu le temps d'apprendre et le Docteur ne se lassait pas de voir une humaine (encore fallait-il rectifier le tir en traitant Rose de simple humaine) lancer le Tardis dans le vortex. Ce n'était pas surprenant : elle avait eu des cours durant 1000 ans! Et le Docteur de sourire de satisfaction à la pensée qu'ils avaient déjà une longue vie commune. Comme elle l'avait dit, tout n'était que pratique et c'était beaucoup mieux de tout faire en vrai. Déjà, la nuit dernière...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, je veux dire avec le bébé?, demanda Rose avec un sourire mutin.

Le Docteur haussa les épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'il arborait air niais et ravi et tout aussi conscient qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait sa Rose, il avait un long (très long) passé en commun et la routine ne semblait pas devoir s'installer, le tout conjugué avec sa future paternité le poussait à être d'un indécrottable optimisme. Et Rose ne semblait pas partie pour garder son sérieux non plus. C'était une euphorie profonde qui faisait tourner la tête : peu importe vers où ils se tournaient, le temps et l'espace les accueillaient avec bienveillance. Rien n'était impossible.

- On le garde bien sûr, finit-il par répondre dans en donnant un petit coup de poing sur un bouton récalcitrant (il faudrait bien le huiler un jour ou l'autre, mais surtout un autre jour).

- Ce n'était pas ma question. Il faudra bien que je prenne mes distances avec tous les dangers de l'univers et du temps quand je serai devenue aussi grosse qu'une montgolfière. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec nos aventures?

- Oh, nous prendrons un petit congé. Le Tardis est tellement vaste que simplement le cartographier pourrait prendre des mois.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, là?

- C'est que tu n'es jamais allée plus loin que le sixième niveau.

- Tu m'avais dit que c'était le dernier!

- C'était un… euh… une omission. C'est le dernier où je suis allé depuis… un sacré bon moment. Plus un Tardis vieillit, plus il grandit. Et cette bonne vieille boîte est beaucoup plus vieille que moi, alors les niveaux…

- Allez, Docteur, combien?

- Quinze?

Rose inspira lentement. Des mois, oui, surtout si le reste du Tardis était ordonné de la même façon que les six premiers niveaux. Le Docteur avait un style chaotique et ce n'était rien de le dire.

- Peut-être vingt.

Elle ricana.

- Mais pas plus de trente, j'en suis certain, fit-il en hochant fermement la tête, plus pour se convaincre que pour autre chose. Enfin… presque.

- Il y a un ascenseur?

Elle plissa les paupières, mais ce fut peine perdue : ils éclatèrent de rire. Le Docteur se demanda combien de temps ils résisteraient à force de rien faire d'autres que rire.

- Oh, on s'habituera, dit Rose avec une fausse gravité. Et puis, on trouvera autre chose.

- J'en doute. Nous n'avons pratiquement rien fait d'autre durant les 1000 dernières années.

- Hum… J'ai souvenir de deux ou trois autres choses, mais…

Le Docteur frissonna de plaisir et se retint au Tardis à la pensée de ses deux ou trois choses.

- …mais je ne me fatigue pas de rire. Ou de toi.

Et elle se glissa près de lui et il sentit la chaleur de son corps se mêler à la sienne. Non, lui non plus ne se fatiguait pas d'elle.

- Eh bien, en attendant, il y a cette planète, Marcos Del-Orios. On dit M.D.O. quand veut être branché.

- Et McDo quand on veut rigoler, j'ai compris, dit-elle avec sérieux.

- Elle me semble parfaite pour un pique-nique.

- Tu es sûr?

- Parfaitement!

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on met dans le panier? Je n'ai pas visité la cambuse de ton truc, mais je ne crois pas…

- On fait un arrêt à l'épicerie bien sûr. Ou au marché. Tu as une préférence?

- À Londres, décida Rose. Des chips. Et si on invitait Mickey? Il faut bien lui dire ce qui se passe.

- Oh… On est obligés?

- Ben… c'est Mickey. Il pourrait être le parrain.

- Ouille, ça, c'est la fin du monde. Tu l'imagines prendre soin d'un Seigneur du temps?

- C'est une fille, lui rappela Rose. Avec des cheveux roux, ajouta-t-elle moqueusement.

- Tu imagines Mickey avec une fillette rousse de cinq ans qui ressent le passage du temps?

- Hum… Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Il a vaincu les Cybermen et il a fait un bon travail avec les Daleks.

- On pourrait en reparler avant de le faire parrain?

- Quoi, tu préférerais Jack? À Torchwood? Directement sur la Faille de Cardiff?

- Hum… peut-être pas. Quoique… J'y réfléchirai.

- Tu as quelques mois seulement. Et on ne peut pas tricher avec le temps, cette fois, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Des mois… Oh, à moins que…

- Que quoi? Non! Ne me dis pas que ça doit durer plus longtemps avec un Seigneur du temps miniature?

- Oh… euh…

Mickey hésitait entre une boîte de sardines et une autre de soupe aux légumes et s'apprêtait à ouvrir les deux quand on sonna à la porte. Il ouvrit à une jeune fille aux joues aussi roses que son nom et à un Seigneur du temps aux cheveux plus en bataille que jamais.

- Chouette appart, commenta Rose en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je me disais bien que vous finiriez par débarquer, fit il avec un petit signe de tête approbateur au Docteur. Vous avez faim?

En voyant les deux boîtes de conserve sur le comptoir, le Docteur fit une grimace et lui parla de son idée de pique-nique extraplanétaire, ce que Mickey accepta sur le champ.

Après un long moment à se remémorer d'anciens souvenirs et à raconter de vieilles et de nouvelles histoires, Mickey se racla la gorge et leur demanda s'ils avaient trouvé qui était la femme en rouge qui leur avait permis de sauver tout le monde. Rose eu un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

- Oh, tu vas vraiment lui dire, ronchonna le Docteur.

- C'est mon meilleur ami.

- Et moi?

Elle renifla de dérision et lui envoya une pensée. Le Docteur croisa les bras de satisfaction : il aimait bien être dans une catégorie à part.

- Et alors, les pressa Mickey.

- Oh, eh bien, elle fait partie de la famille, dit Rose.

- Ah oui?

- Oui.

- Et elle s'appelle comment?

Les deux futurs parents se regardèrent : ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet des prénoms.

- Elle est humaine au moins?, demanda Mickey. Hey, ce n'est pas drôle si vous ne pouvez rien me dire.

- Ce n'est pas ça, protesta le Docteur, mais il reste deux-trois trucs sur lesquels il faut s'entendre.

- Comme le nom à lui donner, compléta Rose.

- Ça n'est pas très clair.

- C'est une personne que je n'ai pas encore rencontrée mais de qui nous allons être très proches. Comme elle a voyagé dans le temps et pouvait causer un paradoxe, elle a préféré jouer la carte de la discrétion.

- En costume de Chaperon rouge? Bonjour la discrétion!

- Ouais, mais… hum… comment expliquer… ça faisait partie du message à délivrer.

- Quel message?

- Que nous étions… ben… que nous étions… Tu te souviens des mots qui étaient écrits un peu partout et qui étaient un message pour moi? Tu sais, sur le terrain de basket et le nom de cette centrale nucléaire qui allait être construire à Cardiff.

- Euh… ouais.

- Bad wolf. Méchant loup. Je suis enceinte, dit Rose. Et le Chaperon rouge, c'est notre fille.

- Pardon?

- C'est notre fille. Dans quelques années.

- Tu es enceinte? De qui? De lui? Mais vous êtes… euh compatibles?

- De toute évidence, fit le Docteur entre ses dents.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir pratiqué. Hum… en vérité, tout s'était passé dans sa tête – à l'exception de la nuit dernière, se remémora-t-il avec un sourire – et il n'était pas « vraiment » le père, mais presque. Essayer d'expliquer que c'était son double, issu d'une métacrise biologique consécutive à son quasi assassinat ne pouvait pas manquer de surprendre. Il était encore plus simple de dire qu'il était le père. Ce n'était pas mentir : l'enfant était celui de Rose et du Docteur. Il fallait simplement éviter de mentionner qu'il en existait plus d'un. Enfin, qu'il en avait existé plus d'un.

- Les mystères du temps et de l'espace, résuma Rose avec simplicité. Alors? Tu vas me féliciter ou quoi?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… simplement, sortir ça sans avertissement… Wow! Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé en mère de famille. Et le Docteur en train de changer les couches. Il sait faire ça?

- Je m'adapte à presque toutes les circonstances, fit l'intéressé avec hauteur.

Ils s'esclaffèrent en imaginant tous les moyens possibles, fantaisistes et hautement technologiques, de changer les couches d'un nourrisson.

- Et vous allez l'appeler comment, finit par demander Mickey.

Rose se tourna vers le Docteur, quêtant quelques idées.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais à quoi ressemble les prénoms gallifreyens. Il serait probablement mieux que tu lui prennes un prénom terrien et même typiquement _british_ tant qu'à faire.

- Et si tu l'appelais Jackie, proposa Mickey.

Le Docteur leva un sourcil et Rose ricana : « Il y a déjà ma mère qui s'appelle comme ça, Jack à Torchwood et Jake dans l'autre univers. On pourrait essayer d'être original. Non, pas Jackie. Quelque chose… un nom historique… »

- Élizabeth?

- Mary? Catherine?

- Non, il faudrait un prénom de « notre » histoire, fit Rose sur un ton amusé. Non, pas Cassandra, fit-elle en retenant un rire.

- Harriet, suggéra Mickey.

- Harriet? La Première ministre de l'Âge d'or… Hum…

- Harriet était formidable, fit Rose avec un soupir. Je n'en connais beaucoup qui aurait affronté les Daleks comme elle l'a fait.

- Dis comme ça…

- Ça sonne plutôt bien.

Le Docteur leva un verre de jus d'ananyane, boisson sur laquelle Mickey avait levé le nez avant d'en devenir aussi fou que Rose. Ils trinquèrent d'un commun accord à la petite Harriet-Ann Tyler-Smith.


	2. Le poids du temps

Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas. N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'adore ça (même et probablement surtout les critiques). Merci !

Chapitre 2 : Le poids du temps

- Je savais que je ressemblerais à une montgolfière, se plaignit Rose en se mettant de profil devant le miroir.

Le Docteur leva un sourcil, tout en essayant de garder son sérieux. Les dernières semaines, sa compagne avait tendance à sauter du coq à l'âne sur le plan des émotions. Un mot de travers et patatra!

- Tu ne dis rien?

- J'aurais trop peur que le Tardis explose. Encore, ajouta-il tout bas tout en sachant qu'elle l'entendrait.

Il fut récompensé par une moue amusée et Rose soupira tout en s'étirant.

- Plus que quelques jours je suppose avant que la montgolfière ne devienne un ballon tout ratatiné, fit-il tout en l'enlaçant.

Il la trouvait belle avec cet éclat que prennent toutes les futures mères. Peu importe si elles étaient humaines ou de la race des Seigneurs du temps d'ailleurs. Elle avait assimilé certaines notions temporelles avec cet instinct redoutable et elle avait lentement mais sûrement changé. Il avait dû s'ajuster à une Rose avec un sens du temps développé : la conscience du temps en mouvance et les points fixes dans la trame historique. Et elle était capable de la communion mentale.

Le Docteur toussota en se rappelant la première fois où il avait reçu l'intégralité et la perfection de l'esprit de Rose – de l'esprit d'un Seigneur du temps – directement dans le sien. Le choc l'avait paralysé, puis ses genoux étaient devenus aussi mous que des chiffons. La réaction classique à un contact primitif et dense, surtout qu'il s'agissait du premier dont Rose était capable, l'avait bouleversé et il avait tendu les bras vers elle, incapable de résister à tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention de s'y opposer une seule seconde. Et Rose avait plongé dans le tourbillon d'un esprit vieux de neuf cent ans, brillant et lumineux. Ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, un peu perdus dans cet espace si vaste et si magnifique : c'était une symphonie et une chorale, c'était le soleil et la lune, c'était le parfum le plus doux et caressant du monde. Et c'était leurs présences qui le rendaient réel.

Rose ne savait pas comment arrêter la communion et le Docteur ne vit aucune raison pour y mettre fin aussitôt. Et quand ils s'étaient finalement réveillés (deux jours plus tard!), chacun dans leur tête, ils étaient fermement enlacés, imbriqués, noués ensemble physiquement comme ils l'avaient été psychiquement. Le souffle du Docteur dans son cou avait fait tressaillir de plaisir Rose et, sentant la pulsation des deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde tout à côté de lui, le Docteur avait sourit, réconforté et serein. Il ne pouvait pas sauter sur le lit comme un enfant de quatre ans, surtout qu'ils occupaient ce lit à ce moment-là, mais c'était la sensation continuelle d'avoir gagné, d'avoir vaincu tous les ennemis et d'avancer vers un avenir où il ne serait plus le Voyageur solitaire.

Rose alla directement au poste de pilotage, tapota la console qui grommela amicalement, et programma le voyage pour le Jardin de l'aube, une création artistique et végétale incomparable, inimitée durant près de 3000 ans. Le Tardis avait beau être de dimensions impressionnantes, Rose avait besoin de prendre l'air. Et le Jardin de l'aube était le plus beau et le plus inoffensif du monde, l'un des rares endroits où il ne s'était jamais rien passé d'extraordinaire ou de dangereux.

Le Docteur et elle avaient cherché durant longtemps ces endroits où rien n'étaient supposé se produire. Pour finir, ils s'étaient rendu compte que le meilleur endroit pour éviter l'éclair était encore l'endroit où il venait de tomber. Ainsi, ils se rendaient dans tous les endroits que le Docteur venait de quitter, sûrs et certains de ne rien y trouver d'anormal sauf peut-être un peu d'agitation par rapport à cet étranger un peu fantasque qui venait de sauver tout le monde.

Le Jardin restait sa destination préférée : elle s'y était rendu une bonne cinquantaine de fois, parfois avec le Docteur, parfois seule, mais ce dernier cas était plutôt rare. Il n'aimait pas la laisser partir loin de lui et elle n'était pas non plus le laisser tout seul trop longtemps. Il avait tendance à se rappeler trop facilement les mauvais souvenirs quand elle n'était pas là. Rose se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas là une réaction élastique à sa présence : il était plus qu'heureux avec elle, il était plus que malheureux quand elle n'y était plus. Je suis une drogue, se moquait-elle. Mais alors, il fallait le prendre dans l'autre sens également : il était sa drogue à elle aussi.

Elle rencontrait parfois un couple de promeneur, parfois un botaniste ou un jardinier, mais c'était, encore là, plutôt rare. Il n'y avait pas de sentier, juste des continents entiers à explorer. Rose choisit la plaine des Murmures verts tout en redemandant qui avait baptisé les lieux. L'herbe était longue et lui arrivait aux hanches, mais les brins s'écartaient sur son passage. Aux herbes étaient mélangés une bonne douzaine d'espèces de fleurs dont les parfums se combinaient astucieusement. Rose les effleurait doucement en souriant, fredonnant une comptine au ciel.

Un peu plus loin avait poussé un bouquet de saules, ou des arbres ressemblant à des saules, et Rose se dit qu'elle y ferait demi-tour et retournerait au Tardis. Il ne s'agissait pas de se perdre en pleine cambrousse et avoir le bébé pendant que le Docteur tripatouillait à nouveau les entrailles du Tardis. Il s'inquièterait.

Et tout à coup, elle sut qu'il y avait un problème et se retourna sèchement, enfin… aussi sèchement que son ventre disproportionné le lui permettait. Elle eu à peine le temps d'entendre un bonjour avant de se sentir perdre conscience. Son esprit hurla silencieusement.

À l'instant même où Rose pressentait un problème, le Docteur bondit du Tardis et appela sa compagne. Et quand le cri silencieux lui broya le cœur, il sut qu'il allait être très, très malheureux. Et la rage flamba en lui.

Rose était ligotée dans un lit d'hôpital, les côtés du lit relevés. Une perfusion qui semblait tout à fait ordinaire était attachée à sa main droite.

- Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, mais je suppose que je peux prétendre que je suis de la famille, non?

Rose n'eu pas besoin d'être présenté à ce petit bout d'homme qui avait le même sens du temps qu'elle. Le Maître.

- Le Docteur va me retrouver.

- Hum… pas tout de suite. Cet endroit est, en quelque sorte, hors du temps. Une invention à moi. Vous êtes introuvable.

- Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée alors? Je pensais que votre plus grand plaisir était d'échafauder un plan pour attendre le Docteur ou le prendre au piège.

- Ah, la célébrité. Il vous a parlé de moi, je le savais! Je l'espérais vraiment. Pour ce qui est du piège… Cette fois-ci, c'est le bébé qui est visé, pas son père. Mais… indirectement, je crois qu'il ne va pas me trouver très drôle. Oui, oui… Je me sentais un peu seul et je ne peux pas réformer le Docteur, avec toute cette morale et cet air de chien battu. Non, j'ai besoin d'un compagnon ou d'une compagne, mais il faut les prendre au berceau pour les former de nos jours. Et avouons que je manque un peu de choix si je veux un Seigneur du temps.

- Non, souffla Rose.

- Eh oui. Je guettais votre passage, ma chère, ces derniers temps. J'espérais que vous feriez une dernière visite avant d'accoucher. Je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens d'enlever un bébé du berceau, surtout s'il est constamment dans un Tardis. Et pas moyen de vous corrompre : vous avez les mêmes beaux principes que lui, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Tout est beau et les petits oiseaux chantent dans l'univers. Libérons les prisonniers, donnons la démocratie à tous les peuples, emprisonnons les monstres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réformés…

- Pas Harriet, souffla Rose.

- Oh, elle a déjà un nom? Harriet, Harriet, Harriet… où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom? Oh, est-ce que ce n'était pas la femme qui était ministre avant moi? Pour le moment, reposez-vous. Je crois bien que ce sera pour bientôt.

Il vint pour caresser son abdomen et elle se tendit. Il se retira sur un rictus.

Dès que la porte glissa en place, Rose s'attaqua aussitôt à l'attache de son poignet gauche, essayant de se casser le pouce pour le sortir du bracelet. Pas le meilleur moment de sa vie. En même temps qu'elle s'acharnait à se libérer, elle appelait le Docteur de toutes les fibres de son être.

Au bout d'une demi-heure (son sens du temps ne pouvait pas être détraqué par sa prison), Rose avait presque réussi à libérer sa main gauche quand une violente contraction la renversa. Au bout de quelques secondes, le souffle lui revint, mais la pression du temps était insoutenable. Le Docteur ne l'avait pas avertie que l'accouchement provoquait de tels effets. Mais c'était un homme. Peut-être que c'était implicite pour toutes les femmes sur sa planète. Il faudrait penser à l'avertir…

La porte glissa et l'homme sautilla auprès d'elle, tout content. Il arrangea le bracelet de sa prisonnière sans y prêter attention et approcha un moniteur. Il brancha quelques électrodes sur sa tête, sa poitrine et son ventre qui était devenu aussi dur que la pierre. Il avait à peine fini qu'une nouvelle contraction la saisit. Sa tête fut martelée impitoyablement comme si le temps entier essayait de se frayer un chemin en elle.

- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très confortable, fit doucement le Maître.

- Vous savez ce que c'est?

- Évidemment, fit-il comme si on l'offensait. Un Seigneur du temps est un poids pour la trame du temps. Quand un nouveau Seigneur du temps vient au monde, le temps se concentre sur lui. Et comme la mère est fortement liée à l'enfant… C'est un choc, la naissance. On ne vous a jamais appris ça? Oh, c'est vrai, une simple humaine… Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez donner naissance à un Seigneur du temps quand même. Il faudra qu'il m'explique comment il a fait. À moins que cela vous tente? Une façon de passer le temps…

Il ricana quand une nouvelle contraction lui coupa le souffle, mais il se montra prévenant et elle le rejeta en frissonnant.

- C'est pour vous aider, fit-il en lui injectant quelque chose dans la perfusion.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine.

- On supporte toutes les douleurs, c'est ça? J'aurais dû m'en douter, avec un mari comme le Docteur. Quoi? Pas mariée? Vilaine fifille.

- Une longue histoire, grommela Rose avec peine. Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être plus espacé?

Elle n'avait pu empêcher la question de sortir et même s'il s'agissait d'un mégalomaniaque, elle avait besoin d'un peu de certitude.

- Les contractions? Oh non, vous êtes dans les temps. Enfin, ce petit est dans les temps, fit-il avec satisfaction en lisant les données sur le moniteur. N'oubliez pas de bien respirer, c'est essentiel.

Une autre contraction lui procura de nouvelles visions multicolores et elle comprit que le Docteur ne serait pas là. Elle retint de son mieux ses larmes tout en faisant son possible pour mener à son terme ses mois d'attente.

Le Maître enveloppa le nourrisson dans une couverture et l'emporta rapidement après avoir injecté une bonne dose de calmant dans la perfusion de la jeune femme toujours sous le choc de la naissance et de la dernière bouffée de visions. Il hésita un instant, mais décida au dernier moment de ne pas la tuer. Ce serait comique qu'elle essaie de lui courir après et que l'enfant soit déjà sous sa coupe. Il embarqua dans sa navette, avec le même bouclier particulier qui le dissimulait au Docteur, déposa le bébé dans le berceau qu'il avait préparé et désactiva le champ entourant Rose.

Il ne resta pas un seul instant de plus, sachant qu'il entendrait bientôt un aspirateur asthmatique ronronner. Le bébé renifla de contentement et le Maître commanda aussitôt un biberon à la cuisinette électronique.

- Tête ça, mon petit, fit-il en insérant la tétine dans la petite bouche rose. Tu sais, tu me plais bien. Il faudra qu'on te trouve un nom. Harriet, ça fait tellement... terrien! Mais pas tout de suite… Il y a plus important à faire. Par exemple, mettre de la distance entre toi et ton ancien Papa.

Le Maître vérifia les commandes du brouilleur et éclata de rire. Le bébé ne broncha pas et le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

Le Tardis n'avait jamais voyagé si vite et le Docteur était dehors en moins d'une seconde. Emporté par son élan, il trébucha contre une patère médicale et se rattrapa au lit où Rose était allongée. Il vérifia rapidement la solution de la perfusion et l'arracha agressivement avant de s'occuper des attaches de ses mains.

- Rose?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que le bébé avait disparu et il se préparait déjà mentalement à faire toutes les recherches possibles. Et il faudrait attendre que Rose soit en meilleure forme… Il imaginait déjà les problèmes à la faire se reposer avant d'entreprendre les recherches. Après tout, ils avaient un peu de temps grâce au Tardis.

- Rose?

Elle gémit et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant et le Docteur soupira. Il l'avait retrouvée.

- Il a pris Harriet.

Et Rose était à ce point bouleversé qu'elle imprima le nom en lettres de feu dans son esprit et dans celui du Docteur tout en le disant à voix haute : « Le Maître! ».

Elle éclata en sanglots et le Docteur l'enlaça plus fort.

- Nous la retrouverons, lui promit-il.

- Je vais le tuer, jura-t-elle.

Et malgré toute la réprobation et l'immoralité à tuer l'autre Seigneur du temps existant, il hocha la tête. Il fallait aussi comprendre comment il avait pu ressusciter et trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de recommencer. Ce jeu devenait lassant au bout de huit cents ans.

Mais il fallait avant tout retrouver Harriet. Et consoler Rose.

Mais Rose sécha ses larmes, renifla et serra les poings. Les mots flottèrent entre eux et le Docteur s'inquiéta un peu, mais juste un peu, de la violence qui les portait : « On le retrouve, on reprend Harriet et on lui fait payer tout ça! ». La vengeance n'était pas tellement dans le caractère des Seigneurs du temps, mais les événements étaient trop graves pour la traiter comme une question éthique. On ne joue pas avec la susceptibilité d'une maman.


	3. La Belle aux bois dormants et Bad Wolf

Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas (dommage…)

N'hésitez pas à commenter!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : La Belle aux bois dormants et le Grand méchant loup

Le Docteur étudia le fonctionnement de la prison conçue par le Maître, essayant de comprendre comment il pouvait localiser une autre poche de non-temps.

- Tu connais son travail, tu vas le retrouver, dit Rose avec conviction.

- Ce n'est pas seulement son travail, dit le Docteur tout en continuant à jouer du tournevis sonique, il a eu de l'aide.

Rose examina les circuits hérissés de pinces et de déviations électroniques.

- J'aurais cru que son résultat aurait été plus…

- Élégant?

- Ouais.

- Moi aussi. C'est ce qui me fait dire qu'il a probablement travaillé en se basant sur quelque chose qui existait déjà.

- Mais tous ces circuits sont très ordinaires : je pensais qu'il fallait des alliages bizarres et, de préférence, un Tardis, pour manipuler le temps.

Le Docteur se frappa le front et claqua le boîtier, avant de l'arracher. À une époque, Rose aurait sursauté et demandé pourquoi il attaquait aussi sauvagement une mécanique, mais elle se contenta de sourire et d'attendre, les bras croisés.

Le Docteur se mit à tapoter de la jointure le mur sur le bord de la porte, grogna et renifla précautionneusement la porte elle-même avant de soupirer de déception : « Non, ce n'est pas des parois de jaspumrah. »

Rose poussa le lit d'hôpital et gratta le plancher. Le Docteur l'observa brièvement, puis bondit vers le lit qu'il renversa. Dessous, soudé grossièrement, se trouvait un boîtier bien propre et net que le Docteur ouvrit délicatement. À l'intérieur, les circuits étaient bien alignés et les soudures minutieusement exécutées. Les puces étaient reliées en un circuit rond autour d'une minuscule particule tachée de rouge. Rose plissa le nez en reconnaissant l'infime odeur : du sang.

- Le mien, demanda-t-elle au Docteur.

- Pas seulement.

- Harriet, souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

- Il ne l'a pas blessée, finit-elle par ajouter pour se rassurer. Il ne lui fera pas de mal physiquement. Il m'a dit… il m'a dit qu'il voulait en faire sa compagne.

- Quoi?

- Il t'envie beaucoup et il veut un compagnon pour voyager avec lui. Il va… il va plier l'esprit d'Harriet à sa convenance.

- Il aurait pu faire la même chose avec toi.

- Et tu penses que je me serais laissée faire?

- Probablement pas, reconnu-t-il.

- Mais un enfant, lui, sera sans défense.

Sa voix était enrouée et elle retenait des larmes de rage et d'impuissance.

- Maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est comme machine? Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je vais très bien, le rembarra-t-elle comme il faisait mouvement vers elle.

Ça ne servait à rien de gémir et de s'arracher les cheveux sur le problème, mieux valait s'en occuper de la façon la plus logique et la plus rationnelle possible. Ils enfermèrent leurs émotions dans un casier, donnèrent un tour de clé et démontèrent l'engin avec précaution, les doigts aussi sûrs et précis qu'à l'habitude. On n'aurait jamais soupçonné la tempête qui les secouait.

Rapidement, ils comprirent que l'engin avait été conçu pour contrebalancer le poids de l'existence d'un Seigneur du temps sur la trame du temps. Si le Docteur avait été suffisamment proche de Rose, en termes de distance physique, il l'aurait ressentie, mais quand les dimensions mettaient en jeu l'envergure d'une galaxie, c'était tout simplement impossible de retrouver la petite.

- Est-ce qu'il aurait un Tardis, s'effraya Rose. Comment l'aurait-il obtenu ou fabriqué? Est-ce qu'il aurait… fait pousser son propre Tardis à partir d'un morceau du tien?

Le Docteur hocha la tête : le Tardis le lui aurait dit.

- Probablement pas un Tardis, mais un bracelet de téléportation… C'est rare et la technologie est quasiment perdue sauf pour l'Agence du temps qui veille sur ses gadgets avec soin. Il aurait pu mettre la main sur un téléporteur, oui. C'est probablement ça. Nous sommes très loin des Jardins de l'aube, Rose. Et lui… non, il doit être dans le coin encore, ce n'est pas conseillé de téléporter un bébé. Et s'il veut vraiment un compagnon de voyage, il ne prendra pas ce risque.

- Et si nous faisions un tour autour de cette planète? Nous les trouverions sans doute…

- Oui, sauf qu'il peut être très, très loin. Nous sommes juste à côté d'un trou noir.

Rose frémit en repensant à l'autre trou noir qu'ils avaient visité.

- Et il est normal, ce trou noir?

- Oh oui, complètement. Monitoré depuis des années. Mais le Maître est parfaitement capable de l'emprunter pour aller à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Ou dans une autre galaxie. Ou à une autre époque pour ce que j'en sais.

- Avec Harriet.

- Yep. Et une fois dans ce labyrinthe…

- Nous pourrions mettre des années à le retrouver, dit Rose horrifiée.

Le Docteur la fixa silencieusement. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien retrouver leur Harriet éduquée selon la discipline du Maître. Il n'osa pas envisager le pire cas de figure : qu'elle puisse être manipulée au point de les haïr autant que le Maître…

Et puis, entre eux, passèrent certaines idées et Rose soupira. Elle n'aimait pas laisser le Docteur tout seul, mais l'autre solution était de perdre Harriet pour toujours, pire, de la perdre aux mains du Maître. Alors, elle hocha la tête. C'était la seule solution pour gagner un temps qui leur avait échappé.

Main dans la main, ils revinrent vers le Tardis, descendirent jusqu'au septième niveau, qui était définitivement mieux rangé que lors de leur première visite. Là, dans un coin servant d'atelier mécanique et recouvert d'une bâche les attendait un lit de stase. En le découvrant la première fois, Rose avait fait une crise de nerf en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver s'ils en avaient eu un dans le premier Tardis. Elle avait insisté pour le réparer et ils y avait passé près de trois semaines, ce qui était vraiment bien considérant qu'ils y avaient consacré toute leur intelligence et leur expérience. N'importe qui d'autre se serait contenté de recycler les pièces et au diable tout ça. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de la possibilité de l'utiliser, ni des circonstances qui les y forceraient : ils avaient traité ce travail comme un passe-temps et une pause apprécié dans le rangement de tout le chaos du Tardis. Et quand ils avaient eu terminé, ils étaient passés à autre chose, comme si de rien n'était.

Aujourd'hui, le caisson paraissait être le cœur de leurs existences. Rose souleva le couvercle de transparacier et ôta ses vêtements un à un avec un frisson, comme si elle sentait déjà le froid l'envahir. Le Docteur défit la longue tresse blonde en la peignant entre ses doigts. Elle ne les avait pas coupés depuis des mois et, avec l'ajustement hormonal et son passage à un état de Seigneur du temps, ils avaient poussé tellement vite! Elle avait l'air… engloutie dans cette masse dorée.

Elle s'enveloppa dans sa robe de chambre en soie, un vêtement d'un blanc très pur qu'ils avaient acheté en Chine en pleine dynastie Ming. Rose n'avais pas été capable de la porter depuis des mois et elle effleura son ventre vide avec tristesse. Elle aurait préféré jeter au feu le vêtement soyeux et avoir Harriet dans ses bras. Et voilà quelle était obligée d'abandonner le Docteur.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Elle effleura son esprit en même temps que son front, un aurevoir. Elle lui projeta l'image du conte de son enfance où la princesse dormait durant 100 ans. Le Docteur sourit tristement en programmant la stase. Il préférait cent fois son Méchant loup à toutes les princesses de l'univers.

- Je ne serai pas loin, promit-elle doucement.

- Nous serons là, promit-il à son tour. Harriet et moi.

- J'y compte bien.

Il l'embrassa légèrement, délicatement, la sentant fragile tout à coup. Mais elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force et il l'enlaça, se perdant dans cette chevelure de fée.

Elle s'allongea et comme la coupole s'abaissait, il ne la lâcha pas, se retirant au dernier instant avant d'être coincé par le mécanisme. Ses yeux se fermèrent, mais ses lèvres conservèrent le fantôme d'un tendre sourire et sa dernière pensée caressait encore l'esprit du Docteur : je t'attendrai toujours.

Le Docteur ajusta les capteurs et resta un long moment à côté du lit de stase. Il était seul, il redevenait le Voyageur solitaire et il avait peur. Jamais rien de bon ne lui était arrivé alors qu'il était seul. Il avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. Et puis, comme il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du caisson, il ricana tristement. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un, ce qui revenait à dire qu'il avait besoin d'un gaz pour respirer. Pas n'importe quel gaz et pas n'importe qui. Il avait besoin d'oxygène et de Rose et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Mais Rose était figée dans le temps et l'espace, elle et tous ceux qui partageaient le même ADN qu'elle. Et, dans tout l'univers, il n'y avait qu'un seul être avec un peu de cet ADN particulier.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel : la bataille venait de s'engager.

L'alarme réveilla en sursaut le Maître qui se précipita sur le berceau. Le bébé ne respirait plus. Il le prit dans ses bras et cracha de colère en comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Le nourrisson était figé dans le temps. Ce n'était plus qu'une poupée inerte que les plus subtils capteurs ne pouvaient considérer comme vivante. Il fallait les sens surdéveloppées d'un Seigneur du temps pour capter l'écho d'une conscience engourdie, bloquée, figée par un verrou génétique impossible à percer.

À moins d'avoir la clé ayant fermé ce verrou.


	4. Vérités et contretemps

Doctor Who et cie appartient à la BBC, pas à moi.

N'hésitez pas à commenter! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4 : Vérités et contretemps

Les choses évoluaient un peu plus vite qu'il l'avait prévu, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le Docteur faisait un redoutable et si agréable adversaire. C'était presque un plaisir de lui préparer un nouveau traquenard, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix de s'y laisser prendre, quand bien même une pancarte géante indiquait : « Piège pour le Docteur ».

Il fallait bien s'amuser avec ce qui restait. Et il en restait, somme toute, fort peu au Maître. Il avait perdu sa planète, sa vie, les rares individus qui auraient pu se mesurer à son intelligence se faisaient assez rares. Il avait aussi pas mal perdu la raison. Il prétendait que la folie faisait partie de son charme, mais c'était là une réponse facile pour les imbéciles. Le Docteur savait, lui. Oui, il savait. Mais il était constamment en train de vouloir l'aider. C'était insupportable. Le Maître aurait voulu le secouer, le frapper et le blesser, le faire saigner, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Le Docteur gardait toujours assez de contrôle pour vouloir l'aider. Il acceptait la moindre souffrance comme le prix à payer pour le « sauver ». Comment raisonner avec quelqu'un qui ne réfléchissait pas, qui fonctionnait seulement à grands coups d'émotions déguisés sous le couvert de la charité. Car il ne fallait pas se cacher, le Docteur avait pitié du Maître. Risible. Comment pouvait-on avoir pitié d'une telle intelligence, d'une telle ruse, d'un tel savoir? On ne peut pas prendre en pitié un être tel que lui : c'était la pire insulte au monde! L'aider? Lui pardonner? Lui pardonner quoi? D'exister? Ri-di-cule!

Non, le Docteur ne comprenait rien ou il faisait semblant. Il était très fort à ce jeu-là, faire semblant. Ce cher Docteur… il ne tuerait jamais le Maître. Oh, il disait que c'était parce qu'il en était incapable, mais c'était là une ruse grossière qui ne pouvait passer qu'auprès des humains. Il était loin d'être un tendre, un pacifiste. Il pouvait prétendre, avec un rien d'honnêteté, qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer le seul autre Seigneur du temps de l'univers. C'était également un mensonge, plus par omission toutefois. Non, la vérité toute simple, nue et crue, comme aurait dit… qui déjà? Peu importe. La vérité, c'était que le Docteur ne pouvait pas tuer le Maître, car ce serait, en partie, se tuer lui-même, car il avait cet espoir sincère, désespéré et méprisable qu'il pourrait se faire aimer du Maître.

Le Maître s'aperçu qu'il tapotait le même rythme à quatre temps sur le bord de la console et en arracha ses doigts avec agacement. L'amour, la grande réponse du Docteur. Ce dernier avait fini par comprendre qu'il se devait d'être discret et faisait montre de beaucoup plus de pudeur qu'avant. Mais il était un temps, à une époque où ils étaient condisciples à l'Académie, où le Docteur n'était pas connu comme celui qui rendait les gens meilleurs, mais plutôt comme celui qui ne détestait personne. L'autre nom était tellement « gentil »! Il avait bien fait d'en changer. Il pouvait au moins devenir un adversaire valable.

Et quel adversaire! Le Maître se retint de tapoter à nouveau la console, conscient, comme chaque fois, que la pression se faisait plus intense parce qu'il pensait à Lui. Non, le Docteur n'avait rien compris. Rien du tout. Le Maître l'avait piégé des dizaines de fois, il l'avait fait chanté, il avait joué avec lui comme le chat avec la souris, mais sans jamais l'achever. Quelque chose l'avait toujours retenu, peut-être la certitude que le Docteur était le seul capable de l'amuser et de le distraire. Il était terriblement agaçant, mais il apportait un grain de sel à toute cette bouillie d'univers fade. Combien de fois le Docteur lui avait-il proposé d'admirer les merveilles du monde avec lui? N'avait-il pas compris que rien n'était beau aux yeux du Maître?

Non, le Docteur n'avait rien compris du tout et il faisait probablement exprès d'ignorer le véritable désir du Maître. C'était évident, écrit en toute lettre dans son esprit et il lui suffisait d'un simple effleurement psychique pour le découvrir. Le Docteur savait, mais il ne ferait rien. À l'insulte suprême de « vouloir l'aider et lui pardonner », il ajoute celle de le garder en vie.

Tout ce que le Maître souhaitait, c'était d'en finir une fois pour toute : tirer sa révérence, casser sa pipe, baisser le rideau, etc. et adieu amis et voisins.

Oh, attention, mourir, c'était assez facile. Il suffisait d'ouvrir le sas de la navette et de se laisser suffoquer. Ou de programmer une trajectoire dans le plus proche soleil. Mais le Maître commençait à être habitué à mourir et il savait que ce n'était jamais fini. Il finissait toujours par revenir, comme si son existence était un prétexte calculé, une justification pour embêter le Docteur. Avouons que c'était là un rôle de pauvre valeur. Mais pas si déplaisant. Faire souffrir le Docteur était assez jouissif. Et le Maître savait très bien comment.

Il pouvait menacer sa planète préférée : ces humains qui ressemblaient superficiellement aux Seigneurs du Temps.

Il pouvait attendre qu'il se fasse un ami, un compagnon comme ce cher Docteur disait, et le massacrer. Mieux encore, faire en sorte qu'il se sacrifie pour ce bien-aimé Docteur.

Il pouvait inventer une machine diabolique qui attirait le Docteur simplement par le haut degré de sophistication et le piéger. Il s'agissait simplement de jouer un certain temps avec lui avant de le libérer, puis l'écraser une bonne fois.

Il pouvait lui offrir une raison d'espérer en lui : lui faire croire qu'il avait véritablement une chance de faire s'amender le Maître redoutable et redouté… La rédemption du Maître…

Tant de possibilités… tant de plans savamment orchestrés.

Et tout ça pour finir avec un bébé à moitié vivant sur les bras.

Son plan prévoyait de narguer le Docteur en s'offrant une compagne à la mesure de ses attentes : un être capable de sentir le passage du temps, un être en mesure de lui tenir tête (un peu, mais pas trop). Il n'envisageait pas d'être aimé : l'amour et toutes les émotions sont, au mieux, un frein, au pire, un détonateur à plasma de catégorie 12. Non, autant se tenir loin des émotions. Rien qu'à voir où « l'amour » avait mené le Docteur avait de quoi lui donner des sueurs froides. Très peu pour lui. La satisfaction d'un plan bien réfléchi ou d'un travail bien effectué, la sensation d'avoir accompli le plan selon ce qui était prévu… c'était là bien suffisant pour le Maître.

Mais cette Rose… Et ce bébé… Harriet (ce nom stupidement terrien)…. Elles représentaient quelque chose de nouveau. Oui, elles signifiaient le retour à la vie du Docteur. Le Maître grimaça : il se souvenait du temps où ce cher Docteur avait une vie de famille. Certains sont faits pour la grandeur, d'autres… pour faire chauffer les biberons. Mais bon, en dehors de l'impact émotionnel sur son vieil adversaire, il y avait cette possibilité de « créer » des Seigneurs du temps. Évidemment, il fallait trouver comment c'était possible. Et aussi trouver une personnalité qu'il pourrait supporter, sinon en mesure d'être détruite facilement avant de devenir gênante.

Il aurait bien essayé avec cette Rose, mais elle ressemblait beaucoup trop au Docteur : elle ne se serait jamais avouée vaincue. Tout de même, peut-être que s'il avait joué avec l'instinct maternel : le bébé contre… quoi? Tant pis… Sa personnalité était formée et bien trop… amoureuse du Docteur pour changer pour le Maître.

Était-ce du regret? Absolument pas.

Mais le Maître était capable d'admirer de si fortes personnalités. C'était rafraîchissant d'en rencontrer de ce genre : ça faisant changement de ces artichauts pour qui la récompense suprême est l'argent ou un titre ronflant. Il fallait être débilement humain pour aspirer à de tels cadeaux. Et il fallait être divinement stupide ou s'appeler le Docteur pour croire que le grand remède miracle était l'amour!

Il soupira et vérifia les commandes. Il ne s'agissait pas de foncer tête baissée dans un trou noir : même un Seigneur du temps traitait avec un minimum de respect ces irrégularités spatiotemporelles. Il veilla à ce que le bébé soit enfermé dans son berceau : il avait beau être figé, il pouvait encore servir.

Les moteurs rugirent et la navette s'engouffra dans le goulot mouvant. Déjà, le Maître avait un plan. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas aller chercher la « clé ». Cette Rose était en stase, probablement dans le Tardis, sous la surveillance attentionnée de son bien-aimé imbécile. Pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Mais il y avait cette combine… le truc de montagnais… non, Mahomet. C'est ça. Pourquoi allait-il soudainement chercher ses idées chez les Terriens? C'était dégoûtant! Mais ce Mahomet avait le truc : si la montagne ne vient pas à toi, va à elle.

Il suffisait d'un plan pour appâter le Docteur. Et pour cela, le Maître n'avait que l'embarras du choix!


	5. En attendant son retour

Comme d'habitude, tout ce qui a trait au Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et cette histoire a des visées amusantes plutôt qu'économiques. N'hésitez pas à commentez et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6 : En attendant son retour

Elle lui manquait déjà et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas rester à côté d'elle, simplement pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas seul. Au moins, il y avait l'écho de sa présence : elle n'était pas morte, elle était simplement inaccessible. Mais on ne peut pas aimer un écho quand on a eu des vies entières pour rire et s'aimer. Un fantôme ne remplacerait jamais ce qu'il avait été.

Mais il ferait avec. Comme toujours. Pour elle. Et pour la petite Harriet. Et plus vite, il la retrouverait, plus vite il pourrait réveiller sa Belle. Espérons tout de même que ça ne prenne pas 100 ans, car il doutait fortement de pouvoir tenir jusque là sans devenir fou. Enfin… un peu plus fou qu'il l'était déjà. Enfin… Il renifla. Rose aurait compris.

Il ne se cacha pas qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'aider, ne serait-ce que pour lui éviter de faire des trucs pas possibles. Il pouvait faire appel à d'anciens camarades, mais comme le Maître était impliqué, cela restreignait considérablement le choix. Par exemple, il ne demanderait jamais à Martha. De toute façon, elle avait décidé que sa vie se déroulerait sur Terre et non plus dans les étoiles. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, surtout après l'avoir obligée à autant en faire pour lui… sans même l'aimer un petit peu en retour. Il avait beau avoir un cœur de plus que les humains, il était tout aussi incapable de choisir pour qui ils battaient qu'eux. Et ils battaient pour une princesse endormie…

- Du nerf, s'exclama-t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux dans tous les sens.

Il ne fallait pas tomber dans la dépression sinon il ne s'en relèverait jamais. Il s'imagina rampant vers le septième niveau, ouvrant la stase et avouant son échec et Rose qui hurlerait de douleur à l'idée d'avoir définitivement perdue le bébé. Non, il ne lui ferait pas ça. Il avait promis qu'ils seraient deux à son réveil. Et il tiendrait sa promesse.

De l'aide. Il fallait trouver quelqu'un de fiable, qui ne s'effarouchait pas à l'idée d'une virée dans la galaxie, qui avait un peu d'expérience de trucs pas ordinaires, qui savait dans quoi il s'engageait en montant à bord et en suivant un cinglé appelé le Docteur. Il fallait aussi qu'il connaisse Rose et tout ce qu'elle impliquait et donc qui n'allait pas faire preuve d'un romantisme dégénéré à son égard. Le Docteur n'avait pas le temps de gérer les émotions d'un autre tant en gardant en main les siennes.

Bon, finalement, il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de tout ça. Il s'était juré de le laisser tranquille, mais comme il était immortel, du moins pour les cinq millions d'années à venir, il trouverait bien un moment de tranquillité tout seul. Plus tard.

Il enclencha la commande principale et le Tardis bondit en direction de la Terre.

- Fais-le tourner à droite, cria Jack. Gwen, à droite!

Il n'entendit pas de réponse dans son oreillette, mais le fracas de la poursuite se déplaça effectivement vers le hangar délabré où il venait d'installer un truc à sa façon. Jack Harkness vérifia à nouveau les informations données par son bracelet, puis s'engouffra à nouveau dans le hangar, se dissimulant derrière une pile de caisses pourries et de débris divers. Gwen déboucha depuis l'entrée, dont la porte était arrachée de son cadre, et couru vers le mur nord, droit vers Jack.

Trois secondes derrière elle arriva un machin velu, grognant et bavant et qui n'obtiendrait jamais une licence d'animal de compagnie sur Terre. La créature hésita avant de pénétrer dans l'endroit qui dégageait des odeurs assez violentes pour ses sens surdéveloppés, mais il renifla Gwen et siffla de contentement en galopant vers elle. Après quelques bonds, il stoppa net. Jack devina qu'il venait d'être repéré et se mit à courir vers Gwen. Dès qu'il l'eu attrapée, il l'obligea à se coucher, tout en déclenchant le piège. Une chaîne aux maillons d'acier-cristal passa à quelques pouces au-dessus d'eux et s'enroula prestement autour des hanches musclées de la créature. Ça ne la retiendrait pas très longtemps, mais…

Gwen se releva sur un genou et tira plusieurs rafales d'une arme qui, elle non plus, n'obtiendrait pas de licence terrienne, en tout cas pas avant quelques siècles. Jack l'imita et les curieux serpentins bleu vif que crachaient les armes s'emmêlèrent et se solidifièrent en un filet indéchirable. Les mailles se resserrèrent sur les membres et même la gueule se retrouva immobilisée, obligeant la créature à grogner de dépit plutôt qu'à pousser un de ses sifflements assourdissants. L'arrière d'un camion réfrigérant s'ouvrit en arrachant définitivement la porte du hangar et Ianto apparu presque aussitôt sur la rampe de déchargement, lança un câble muni d'un crochet vers Jack et amorça le treuil. Jack s'empressa de glisser le crocher dans les maillons de la chaîne et leur prisonnier fut tiré à l'intérieur du camion. Gwen ferma les battants et poussa le verrou.

- Wow, fit-elle en se laissant tomber sur la rampe. Il courrait drôlement vite, ce truc.

- Ce truc s'appelle un Gigwalosorus nain.

- Nain?

- Le vrai fait quatre mètres de haut et il n'a pas de dard venimeux.

- Tu n'as pas mentionné qu'il avait un dard venimeux, lui reprocha Gwen.

- Je l'ai mentionné à Ianto sur la fréquence générale.

- Ianto n'était pas en train de courir comme une défoncée en essayant de ne pas se faire dévorer. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vais voler le camion.

- On ne l'a pas volé, juste… emprunté, corrigea Ianto avec calme. Le propriétaire le retrouvera demain matin devant chez lui. En meilleur état qu'avant si je puis me permettre. Le thermostat du frigo était sur le point de lâcher et j'ai dû le bricoler un peu. Je ne voulais pas que notre invité se réveille au centre-ville. Et si je puis vous faire remarquer l'heure…

- Oui, il faut y aller, acquiesça Jack. Il faut ramener la voiture aussi.

- Tu t'en occupes? Je vais l'aider à décharger notre ami. J'ai rendez-vous pour le petit déjeuner avec Reese. Je complèterai mon rapport cet après-midi, d'accord?

- J'irai rapporter le camion, dit Ianto.

- Parfait. Beau travail, les enfants!

Les « enfants » eurent un sourire en coin. Il n'y avait que Jack qui pouvait les traiter de cette façon sans avoir l'air bizarre. Le camion s'éloigna en bringuebalant. C'était un coup de chance d'être passé devant lors de leur poursuite. Pour un peu, il aurait fallut enferme la bestiole dans le congélateur de ce restaurant chinois et les cuistots auraient eu une drôle de surprise en cherchant les brochettes de poulet!

Jack s'étira de satisfaction. Oh, il ne fallait pas oublier de rapporter le contenant de la chaîne à ressort. Il fit le tour de l'entrepôt en enroulant autour de son coude et de son épaule une fine gaine de plastique de l'épaisseur du pouce. On pouvait y mettre presque n'importe quoi et il suffisait d'une simple pression pour que la gaine « crache » son contenu. Au départ, il s'agissait de poussière empoisonnée et Jack l'avait découvert d'une façon un peu pénible. Encore heureux qu'il l'ait expérimenté tout seul. Mais les réservoirs de poison s'étaient vidés d'un coup alors Torchwood avait pu récupérer la gaine pour autre chose.

- C'est du recyclage intéressant, fit une voix reconnaissable entre mille (voire un million) pour Jack. Contente de savoir que Torchwood a effectivement de meilleures manières.

- Docteur, s'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

Le Seigneur du temps se dressait dans le cadre de porte, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son éternelle gabardine marron. Jack termina d'enrouler l'espèce de câble et le rangea dans sa mallette, emporta le tout jusqu'au véhicule noir qui commençait à avoir sa réputation dans les rues de Cardiff et referma le coffre.

- Est-ce que c'est la fin du monde?, demanda-t-il.

- Vous viendriez avec moi?

- Quelle question!

Il ouvrit son cellulaire d'une main, mit en marche l'alarme antivol de la voiture de l'autre, informa Ianto qu'il prenait un ou deux jours de congé et qu'il comptait sur lui et sur Gwen pour s'en tirer très bien avec le Gigwalosorus nain, puis raccrocha sans écouter son commentaire.

- J'ai toujours adoré joué les chevaliers pour sauver les demoiselles en détresse, fit-il sur un ton de confidence. Il y a bien des demoiselles en détresse dans votre histoire?

- La demoiselle en détresse est un bébé de moins de six heures, alors…

- Alors, rien du tout! Si c'est le bébé d'une amie, nous allons le lui rendre et plus vite que ça.

Le Tardis grinça quand le Capitaine Jack Harkness passa le seuil. Le Docteur murmura silencieusement quelque réconfort à son vaisseau préféré et s'empressa de le faire décoller.

- Docteur…? Ce bébé enlevé mis à part, tout va bien? Je veux dire… il n'y a personne d'autre dans le Tardis? Vous n'avez plus personne? Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

Jack hésitait à poser toutes ces questions et redoutait encore plus les réponses. Le Docteur n'avait pas souvent fait appel à lui, mais c'était toujours au beau milieu de catastrophes épouvantables. Oh, il s'en sortirait sûrement, question d'immortalité, mais il préférait savoir dans quoi il mettait les pieds. Une fin du monde passe encore, mais s'il pouvait prévenir à l'avance certaines personnes de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus…

- Rose est à bord, dit le Docteur d'un ton las.

Jack s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël durant trois secondes, puis cassa son sourire.

- Elle va bien?

- Elle est… en sécurité.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais Jack l'observait avec méfiance.

- Oh, d'accord. Allons la voir, fit le Docteur en soupirant et en prenant la direction du septième niveau.

Il n'entra pas dans la pièce et se contenta de pointer le caisson de stase en silence.

Jack s'en approcha lentement. Rose était blessée, mortellement blessée peut-être, suffisamment en tout cas pour être placée en stase. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas conduite dans un hôpital? Il n'avait qu'à sélectionner un endroit moderne, capable de tout guérir en une fraction de seconde! Pourquoi…?

La jeune femme qui dormait là était touchante et attirante. Elle avait quelque chose de magique et Jack eu le coup de foudre. C'était peut-être cette splendide chevelure d'or ou ce sourire à la Mona Lisa. Et puis l'inquiétude prit toute la place quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Rose. Le sarcophage enchanté était là pour préserver sa vie. Il tomba à genoux et contempla la courbe de sa joue, la main qui reposait, délicate, la peau trop pâle, figée par la technologie de la stase.

Il sursauta quand le Docteur effleura son épaule et se redressa.

- Elle nous gagne du temps. Tant qu'elle est en stage, tous ceux qui possèdent une fraction de son schéma biologique le sont également.

- Tous ceux…

- J'exagère, dit doucement le Docteur. Il ne s'agit que d'un seul être. L'enfant née d'elle.

- D'elle…?

Et Jack fit immédiatement le lien. Rose n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule personne. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qui avait fourni l'autre moitié des gênes au bébé. Les félicitations auraient été d'usage, mais le Docteur avait l'air si fatigué qu'il était préférable de s'en passer. Ça attendrait le retour du bébé.

- Qui a enlevé…quel est son nom?

- Harriet. Elle s'appelle Harriet.

Jack fut ému du choix. Il se souvenait très bien comment l'ancienne Première ministre avait donné sa vie afin de faire venir le Docteur. Sans elle, toute la création aurait été perdue par la faute des Daleks. C'était un juste retour des choses que son nom ne se perdre pas dans l'Histoire.

- Nous retrouverons Harriet.

- Pour ça, il faut retrouver le Maître.

- QUOI?

- Je ne viens jamais pour chercher pour des broutilles, il me semble, fit remarquer le Docteur.

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien une fois de temps en temps. Donc le Maître est de retour.

- On dirait qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il n'a pas de Tardis et il ne peut pas refaire le coup des Toclafanes, fit-il doucement.

- Encore une chance! J'ai dit que je prenais un jour de congé, pas une année de prison à manger de la purée de navet moisi!

- Je suis désolé.

Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eu plus que le silence, puis le Docteur demanda : « Il vous a vraiment fait manger de la purée de navet moisi? ».


	6. Les règles du jeu

BBC a tous les droits sur Doctor Who! Bonne lecture!Chapitre 6 : Les règles du jeu

Comment trouver un Seigneur du temps? Tout le monde savait que c'était impossible. Enfin, la plupart du temps. On pouvait laisser des messages dans des endroits convenus ou faire des folies et se faire remarquer de l'Histoire, question d'attirer son attention. Mais ça pouvait demander plus de patience que n'ont de vie la plupart des gens. On pouvait aussi avoir un lien spécial avec l'un d'entre eux et le faire apparaître simplement en le souhaitant très fort. Mais ça ne fonctionnait qu'en cas de fin du monde, voire pire, alors il fallait être économe de ce genre de lien. La meilleure solution consistait sans doute à être soi-même un Seigneur du temps et à faire preuve de flair, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais là encore, si deux galaxies vous séparaient, cela demandait un peu de doigté.

Le Docteur n'avait pas l'intention de « chercher » le Maître. Il n'avait qu'à attendre un peu et il finirait bien par tomber sur un indice. C'était immanquable. Le Maître préparerait un plan, lui laisserait quelques indices, le capturerait et ils finiraient par avoir une bonne discussion. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. On ne pouvait pas qualifier l'échange de dix phrases en douze mois comme une conversation, n'est-ce pas? D'autant plus que le Maître faisait planer son ombre, littéralement, sur toute la Terre à ce moment-là. L'année qui n'existait pas. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. C'était l'année de Martha, l'année où il avait eu beaucoup trop de temps pour réfléchir et espérer que, peut-être cette fois-ci, il sauverait le Maître de lui-même.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui quand vous l'aurez retrouvé, le Maître?

- Rose et moi allons nous occuper de lui.

- En même temps que de la petite Harriet? Ce n'est pas dangereux de les laisser ensemble? Si vous me laissiez m'en charger, je pourrais…

- Non. Il est sous ma responsabilité. Et celle de Rose. C'est un Seigneur du temps alors il revient aux Seigneurs du temps de s'en occuper.

- Alors il n'a pas à répondre devant un immortel, c'est ça, bougonna Jack. Je suis sensé faire quoi exactement? Quel est votre plan?

- Oh, attendre qu'il nous capture et nous menace de mort. C'est son truc.

- Il ne menacera pas longtemps avec moi, il me connaît.

- Oui, et je pense que vous allez le déconcerter suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse m'occuper de lui.

- Et j'aimerais bien voir ça, compléta Jack. En attendant, je serais plus à l'aise si nous allions faire un tour sur Ractoplas, disons vers le milieu du 74e siècle.

- Je n'ai rien à faire sur Ractoplas, fit le Docteur avec méfiance.

- J'y ai laissé quelques babioles, ça remonte assez loin, il faut dire, et je pense que c'est le bon moment de les déterrer.

- Vous avez « enterré » sur Ractoplas? Mais c'est illégal! La moindre parcelle de terre est utilisée pour les cultures d'ipnosopos!

- Oui, et ce que j'y ai enterré est encore plus illégal, précisa Jack avec un large sourire. Mais vous m'aimez bien quand même, Docteur. Vous n'avez pas la moindre arme dans le Tardis et…

- Faux.

- Un pistolet à eau ne compte pas.

- Je n'aime pas les armes.

- Nous allons affronter le Maître et je veux disposer d'une puissance de feu nécessaire.

- Prenez un briquet, répliqua le Docteur.

Jack se renfrogna. Jamais moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé : il s'était précipité vers les Daleks avec un grand sourire lors de l'affaire du Satellite V, il avait fait face à la fin de l'univers sans même un gadget et avait défendu qu'on utiliser les missiles pour faire sauter la planète (Jack ne regrettait pas trop d'avoir la Terre débarrassée du système Hosterhagen) ou la _warp star_ offerte par Sarah Jane. Pas d'arme. Jamais d'arme. Mais il était zinzin aussi. C'était peut-être son « truc » à lui. Le Maître le piégeait et il se laisser aller dans la nasse avec un sourire. Drôle de Docteur.

- Et si jamais il n'a pas Harriet avec lui?

- Elle est avec lui. Il ne prendra pas le risque de l'éloigner de lui.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le cherchez pas?

- Non-temps.

- Hein?

- Il se dissimule dans une poche de non-temps. Il est indécelable. Mais comme j'ai dit…

- Il va vous attirer dans un guet-apens. Et ça ne vous fait rien?

- Il ne me tuera pas.

- Il pourrait.

- Il ne me tuera pas, répondit le Docteur avec une conviction telle qu'il était impossible d'en discuter.

Ils passèrent tous deux sous silence le mal qu'il pourrait lui faire tout en le laissant en vie. Il avait eu assez d'imagination pour Jack durant tous ces mois. Le Maître n'était jamais à court d'idées de ce genre. Et s'il avait la petite Harriet avec lui… Il pourrait faire chanter le Docteur, le menaçant de jeter le petit corps dans un soleil. Jack se secoua. Il n'aimait pas avoir ces idées, mais le Maître en avait des pires. Il fallait bien être prêt à l'affronter.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je lui fasse du mal, vous ne voulez pas que j'intervienne… pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher, au juste? Vous auriez pu aussi bien tout faire vous-même, non?

Le Seigneur du temps cilla et lui reprocha en silence ses accusations.

- Rose vous manque, je le sais, reprit Jack avec douceur, mais…

- J'ai appris, coupa le Docteur, que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester seul trop longtemps. C'est Donna qui me l'a dit. Je suis différent quand je n'ai pas de chaperon.

- Moi? Un chaperon? Pour votre vertu? Il est un peu tard pour ça.

Le Docteur eut un sourire triste.

- Pour me rappeler les limites. Pour m'obliger à ne pas les dépasser.

Il détourna le regard, s'occupant avec beaucoup trop d'attention et de concentration à piloter le Tardis.

- Vous? Vous qui dépassez toujours les limites? Et il faudrait que JE vous en empêche?

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi les Seigneurs du temps sont capables, gronda le Docteur.

- J'en connais au moins deux, riposta Jack aussitôt. Trois avec Rose. Et je sais que vous êtes horriblement entêtés et qu'il est pratiquement impossible de vous faire changer d'avis. Vous voulez tout pardonner au pire criminel de toute l'histoire : vous convainquez ses victimes de ne pas tirer sur lui. Bravo. Vous voulez transformer une simple Terrienne de 20 ans…

- Elle était plus âgée que ça, protesta le Docteur.

- … en un Seigneur du temps, encore que je me demande comment, et vous le faites! Vous ne supportez pas ma présence parce que vos trippes vous disent que je ne suis pas normal, mais vous ne pouvez rien faire contre. Et puis vous avez fait un bébé avec Rose, qui vous a été enlevé et vous refusez que je fasse du mal à ce type?

Les yeux de Jack lançaient des éclairs.

- Oui, dit simplement le Docteur, toujours à son pilotage.

- D'accord, dit Jack avec tout le sang-froid dont il était capable.

Le Docteur leva un œil étonné vers lui. Jack hocha la tête et s'approcha de la console.

- D'accord, répéta-t-il. Mais…

Il leva un doigt menaçant.

- Ne me demandez pas de vous obliger à respecter les règles! Vous ne le faites jamais! Répondez à ma question : qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

- Vous êtes devenu beaucoup trop perspicace.

- J'ai droit à une réponse sincère?

- Rose et Harriet. Je sais qu'elles survivront. Mais il n'est pas dit que moi je puisse. Il faudra ramener le bébé ici et réveiller Rose. Elle saura quoi faire.

- Je…

- Je sais qu'Harriet et Rose survivront parce que Rose est toujours allongée dans ce caisson de stase en bas.

- Je ne vous suis pas du tout.

- Question de paradoxe. Mais, j'y pense, vous avez déjà croisé Harriet!

- Pardon?

- Cette femme en rouge qui vous a amenés, Mickey et vous, dans l'entrepôt d'Anton… Vous vous souvenez?

- Évidemment, c'était le mois dernier.

- Pour vous. Pour… nous (il avait du mal à articuler le pronom incluant Rose), c'était il y a un peu plus de six mois. C'était Harriet.

- Vous voulez dire que votre fille est venue vous sauver?

- C'est parce qu'elle était enceinte d'Harriet que Rose est devenue une Dame du temps. Le lien entre mère et fœtus lui a permis de… Quoi?

Jack avait saisi son cellulaire et pianotait sur le petit clavier.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt?

- Dire quoi?

- Que c'était votre fille? J'ai reçu ce courriel il y a deux semaines, non signé, et évidemment je ne savais pas. Pas une seule seconde je n'avais songé qu'il y avait une connexion. Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme m'aurait envoyé un courriel si vous étiez sain et sauf? Et vous m'annoncez que ce Chaperon rouge est Harriet, votre bébé, née il y a quelques heures? J'ai déjà voyagé dans le temps, mais là, c'est dingue.

- Comme j'ai dit, question de paradoxe. Elle vous a envoyé un courriel? Mais…

- Lisez, ordonna Jack en lui mettant l'écran sous le nez.

_Quand la Belle aux bois dormants dort, le Chaperon rouge vit à Noël le jour de Valentin._

Le Docteur s'éclaira : « Allons la chercher! »

- Pardon? Mais où est-ce qu'on va?

- À Noël, bien sûr.

- Quoi?

Le Tardis tangua et Jack trébucha vers la rambarde.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi.

Ce qui était typique du Docteur, ajouta Jack en pensée. La Belle aux bois dormants, c'était évidemment Rose. Et le Chaperon rouge, c'était Harriet. Mais se rendre « à Noël »? Combien de Noël pouvaient exister dans l'univers et le temps? Un par année et par planète, sans compter les Noëls autres que celui du 25 décembre. Les Chewalibanais fêtaient Noël le 18 janvier et les Adorateurs de New Liberty le fêtaient le 7 décembre. Mais le jour de Valentin… La St-Valentin? En même temps que Noël? Ça avait de quoi donner la migraine.

Mais le Docteur se fichait complètement des Chewalibanais et semblait savoir vers où et quand se diriger. La pompe asthmatique redevint silencieuse et le Docteur plongea sous la console avec son maillet en caoutchouc. Il tapota délicatement sur une des conduits de la console et en arracha un circuit grisâtre.

- Docteur…?

Mais Jack aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas exister. Le Docteur fonça à l'extérieur avec son circuit long comme la main et creusa le sol avant d'y laisser tomber le circuit. Il donna une tape à son remblayage et revint au pas de course à la console. Jack n'avait même pas pu le suivre.

- Mais… Docteur!

- Elle sera amenée ici.

- Et « ici », c'est?

- Christmas Island.

- Vous venez de l'inventer, accusa Jack.

- On peut aussi dire Kiritimati. Ne me regardez pas comme ça : ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ne connaissez pas votre géographie terrienne. Australie. Ou presque. Océanie. Enfin, ça s'appellera l'Océanie d'ici quelques siècles. Quel rapport, vous allez demander? Christmas Island (désolé, il y a trop de « i » dans l'autre version) est un bout de terre perdu en plein Pacifique. Hawaï est dans cette direction si vous savez nager. Et quel meilleur endroit pour cacher mon enfant (il faillit éclater de fierté et d'angoisse en utilisant le terme) qu'ici? Le Maître déteste la Terre. C'est le dernier endroit où je l'aurais imaginé se rendre. Mais c'est brillant!

- Harriet n'est pas ici.

- Pas encore, corrigea-t-il avec fougue. Mais elle sera ici. Nous allons prendre un peu de distance et attendre.

- Attendre quoi?

- Vous ne voulez pas avoir la surprise? Vous n'aimez pas les surprises?

- Ce circuit, c'était une alarme?

- Mieux que ça, rétorqua le Docteur qui avait retrouvé son allant normal, ce qui était un état de surexcitation qui aurait condamné n'importe qui d'autre à une double dose de calmants et à des vacances prolongées. Le Maître détecterait une alarme. Mais le circuit fonctionnera tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne ressentira pas la présence d'un autre Seigneur du temps. C'est délicat, ces circuits. Le moindre effleurement, le moindre examen, le moindre changement de son environnement au niveau temporel le fera fondre. Et dès qu'il ne sera plus actif, le Tardis le saura. C'est une partie de lui. Oui, je sais, fit-il en flattant la console, j'aurais dû te prévenir, mais c'est pour retrouver Harriet et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Mais… la portée de ce truc…

- À peine plus de 100 kilomètres, justement. Et je ne suis jamais venu ici. M'étonnerais que quoi que ce soit d'étrange ce soit jamais passé ici de toute façon. Non, la seule chose susceptible de faire fondre le circuit serait l'annonce de l'arrivée d'un Seigneur du temps.

- Mais il doit vous sentir. Il doit déjà avoir fondu.

- Ne soyez pas stupide. Je l'ai enterré et le temps qu'il commence à faire vraiment son effet, le Tardis s'était dématérialisé.

- Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Le pire, fit le Docteur en se renfrognant. On attend.

**Anecdote : Je voulais l'île Noël et j'ai cherché ENSUITE, un pressentiment peut-être, si ça existait pour vrai! Eh bien oui! Les infos données par… ehm… le Docteur sont exactes. Quand on dit que l'inspiration nous trouve! **


	7. Valentin de Noël

Le Doctor Who est une idée originale de la BBC, j'ai seulement emprunté le concept dans un but purement divertissant! N'hésitez pas à commenter et à analyser, j'adore ça!

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7 : Valentin de Noël (publié)

Le Tardis avait beau être beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur, le Docteur et Jack se marchèrent beaucoup sur les pieds durant les interminables heures qui suivirent. Cent quatre heures et dix-sept minutes, très exactement.

Jack avait parié que le Docteur passerait tout son temps au niveau sept. Au contraire, il était resté collé à la console du Tardis comme une moule à son rocher. À deux reprises, il avait piqué du nez sur les commandes, mais il s'était redressé en sursautant comme si on l'avait électrocuté.

- Vous pourriez aller piquer une petite sieste, lui avait suggéré Jack qui avait eu droit à un Regard du Docteur. Il n'avait pas insisté.

Le Docteur, de son côté, avait supposé que Jack ne cesserait de « jack-asser », mais le chef de Torchwood s'était refermé comme une huître.

Autant dire qu'à eux deux, ils faisaient une drôle de paire de mollusques et l'attente les rendaient à moitié dingue (ou au trois-quarts, mais quand même). Ce n'était pas leur nature de patienter, d'attendre, de guetter. Pas durant des jours entiers en tout cas. Ils n'osaient pas s'éloigner de la console et se brûlaient les yeux à force d'observer l'écran. Jack n'osait pas rappeler au Docteur qu'il était connecté au Tardis et qu'il n'avait donc pas forcément besoin de passer la moindre minute devant le poste de pilotage. Un Regard par semaine suffisait.

Quant au Docteur, la tension que créait l'absence de Rose lui donnait envie de courir l'enlacer, mais, il l'admettait franchement, c'était là l'attitude d'un gamin de trois ans pour son nounours en peluche. Idiot. Tout bête. Totalement irresponsable et hors décorum. Alors le Docteur se retenait, littéralement, à la console pour s'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Il ne fallait pas la réveiller maintenant. Mais ça n'aidait pas, pas du tout, de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Sans le petit écho qui trahissait son existence, sans la dernière caresse psychique qu'il avait emmagasinée comme un trésor, il n'aurait pas tenu le coup. Et puis… pas question de faire tout ça en face de Jack. Il fallait garder un peu de respectabilité dans toute cette histoire. Un minimum en tout cas.

Finalement, l'événement tant attendu se produisit. Le Tardis fit sonner toutes ses alarmes et bondit dans le vortex sans presque attendre l'ordre du Docteur, qui dérapa vers la gauche tout en se retenant au fauteuil de pilotage.

- Il fait souvent ça, votre Tardis, protesta Jack qui s'était retrouvé cul par-dessus tête.

- Quand il a une bonne raison, répliqua le Docteur, qui ne pouvait cacher son impatience et au diable la respectabilité! Le Tardis avait l'air de vouloir se déglinguer à force de filer à toute vitesse dans le vortex, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu jouer les tortues pour ce qu'en savait Jack. C'était sans doute son imagination (ou pas du tout vu les circonstances), mais Jack aurait pu jurer que le Tardis était tout aussi pressé à retrouver Rose et Harriet que le Docteur. Décidément, cet engin avait son caractère. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rouler comme une boîte bleue complètement saoule, songea Jack avec ironie.

Et puis tout cessa. Il fallut quelques secondes à Jack avant de se rendre compte que le Docteur s'était rué à l'extérieur. Sans la moindre précaution évidemment. Il se dépêcha de le suivre, vérifiant machinalement la présence de son arme dans son holster. Il avait pu tricher avec le Docteur, mais seulement parce qu'il était trop occupé, autrement il l'aurait probablement désactivé avec un soupir de consternation. Pas d'arme avait-il dit. D'accord. Pas d'arme pour le Seigneur du temps. Mais Jack n'était pas un Seigneur du temps. Il vérifia que la sécurité était enlevée et le chargeur plein tout en refermant la porte du Tardis. Son mouvement passa inaperçu du Docteur.

Christmas Island était certainement un piège.

Christmas Island était…

Déserte.

Il faisait très chaud, l'équateur n'était pas très loin. Les palmiers flottaient paresseusement dans la brise relativement forte, les oiseaux rendaient sourds à force de crier et la plage était comme toutes les plages des îles… À l'exception d'un Seigneur du temps têtu et imprudent qui essayait de courir malgré le fait que ses espadrilles s'enfoncent jusqu'aux chevilles dans le sable.

Quelqu'un sortit des buissons (pas si déserte que ça en fin de compte), une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, et fit signe au Docteur qui s'arrêta tout net. Jack ne reconnu pas les traits du Maître, mais peut-être qu'il s'était régénéré entre temps? Le Docteur ne l'avait pas mentionné, mais il avait oublié de lui mentionner qu'Harriet était le Chaperon rouge alors… Il avait beau faire, il était plutôt distrait en ce moment.

Jack se dit qu'il ne ferait pas beaucoup mieux à sa place.

Il s'avança prudemment, la main près de son arme sans trop en avoir l'air, et rejoignit le Docteur qui avait figé sur place, sans même s'apercevoir que la marée montante avait déjà mouillé tout le bas de son pantalon. Jack lui donna une bourrade pour le tirer de son état de stupeur et continua à avancer, mais le Docteur le retint. Jack se retourna et les yeux ébahis du Docteur lui indiquèrent qu'il avait effectivement droit à une surprise.

- C'est le Maître, demanda-t-il. Il s'est régénéré? Ou c'est un type tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal qui prend un bain de soleil dans le sud?

- Pas le Maître, murmura le Docteur.

- Quel est le problème alors?

- C'est aussi un Seigneur du temps.

- Il en sort de partout, on dirait. Ça doit être la saison, fit Jack qui essayait de prévoir l'impossible : un méchant Seigneur du temps ou un gentil?

- Oui, oui, je suis aussi un Seigneur du temps, dit l'inconnu avec politesse tout en se rapprochant lentement.

Mais ce nouveau Seigneur du temps arborait une casquette, des shorts kaki et une paire de sandales en cuir. Pas le look du méchant et Jack s'y connaissait en look. Pas le look d'un Seigneur du temps non plus d'après la mine du Docteur.

- Ehm… comment dire les choses poliment tout en vous faisant rougir?

- Je ne rougis pas, fit le Docteur.

- Ce n'est pas son truc, approuva Jack.

- Allons bon… Je m'appelle Val, Valentin en fait, mais dites Val.

- Comme le jour?

- C'est plutôt l'inverse, répondit-il de ce ton indiquant qu'il était habitué – peut-être un peu las aussi – de répondre à la question. Les voyages dans le temps ont des effets assez comiques parfois. C'est moi qui ai donné son nom au jour… Je vous raconterai cette histoire, sinon vous pouvez attendre environ…

- Vous voyagez dans le temps, le coupa Jack.

- Évidemment. Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais le premier Seigneur du temps que vous rencontrez. Dites-moi plutôt bonjour. Fermez la bouche. Et appelez-moi Val. Un peu d'enthousiasme ne ferait pas de mal ici, plaisanta-t-il.

- Évidemment, imita Jack. Et d'où sortez-vous?

- Du buisson, là. Évidemment.

- Évidemment. Et que faisiez-vous dans ce buisson?

- Je vous attendais, évidemment.

- Évidemment, grinça Jack qui était l'image même de la méfiance.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, ordonna le Docteur qui avait retrouvé son aplomb.

- C'est le Capitaine qui a commencé, répliqua Valentin avec un large sourire.

- On se connaît?, demanda le Docteur qui fit le tour de Val en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, beaucoup plus près que la courtoisie habituelle le permettait généralement.

Étrangement, l'autre ne semblait pas s'en étonner ou être mal à l'aise. Soit il était habitué au Docteur, soit cela faisait partie du rituel de politesse des Seigneurs du temps. Plutôt que de se serrer la main, on comptait le nombre de pores du nez et les plis des coudes, c'est ça?

- Pas encore. Ça viendra, ajouta-t-il avec un autre large sourire. Dans quelques années, je dirais.

Le Docteur recula d'un pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire… Et puis Val éclata de rire en enlevant sa casquette, dévoilant une tignasse blonde emmêlée. Jack se fit la réflexion que, sans les favoris, il avait exactement la même coiffure que… et que son sourire était quasiment le même que… et s'il était un Seigneur du temps… et il n'y en avait tout de même pas trois millions dans l'univers ça voulait dire que…

Le Docteur se mit à cracher un flot de paroles incompréhensibles que le Tardis ne traduisit pas à Jack. Des jurons? Ce n'était pas son genre. Il ne rougissait pas, mais il jurait? Nouveau, ça. Mais Val fit un clin d'œil à Jack avant de repartir pour un nouveau fou rire. Et Jack comprit. Oui, évidemment. É-vi-dem-ment.

- J'imagine que vous venez nous donner un coup de main pour sauver votre grande sœur, dit Jack en se détendant.

- Évidemment, rétorqua Val en continuant à sourire. Je veux dire, oui, mon Capitaine. On pourrait continuer longtemps avec ça, mais je vais arrêter parce qu'il est en train de péter un plomb.

Il indiquait d'un pouce désinvolte le Doctor qui s'arrachait les cheveux en jurant.

- Est-ce que j'ai au moins essayé de vous en empêcher, fit le Docteur avec emportement. Est-ce que je ne vous ai jamais parlé du danger des paradoxes? Ne me dis pas « jamais » parce que… D'abord Harriet et maintenant…. Et vous jouez avec le temps comme si c'était… Et je ne vous aurais JAMAIS MENTIONNÉ À QUEL POINT C'ÉTAIT DANGEREUX? ET COMPLIQUÉ? ET…

- Oh, des tas de fois. Mais comme, dans la foulée, vous donniez les événements d'aujourd'hui en exemples, ce n'était pas très efficace pour nous empêcher de faire en sorte que les choses se passent comme prévu.

- « Vous »?

- Maman et toi, vous deux. Oh, oui, c'est le message que j'étais venu porter.

- Un bout de papier aurait suffi, fit Jack qui trouvait très amusante la réaction du Docteur.

- Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça. Je suis venu pour le prévenir que…

- Et ça annonce l'avenir sans précaution, gémit le Docteur. Non, non, non! Décidément, il va falloir que je vous fasse entrer ça dans la tête : on ne joue pas avec les lignes du temps de sa famille! C'est dangereux. Il va falloir que je vous fasse la leçon mieux que ça. Rencontrer ses enfants avant même qu'ils…

- Oui, Papa, mais il fallait que je vienne, fit Val calmement.

- C'est fait. Tu t'en vas, ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

- Pas sans Maman.

- Pardon?

- Tu n'arriveras pas à surprendre le Maître avec Maman dans le Tardis, il te sentira venir à l'avance. Et ce qu'il veut par dessus tout, c'est réveiller Maman pour avoir Harriet en vie avec lui. Déjà, il se doute que tu as demandé de l'aide à Jack Harkness. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour le prévoir, ajouta-t-il en levant les bras. Tu ne peux pas aller te jeter dans son piège en lui donnant tout ce qu'il souhaite! Quand il aura réveillé Maman, il la tuera. C'est presque certain. Et s'il la tuait, je n'existerais pas. Et s'il a Harriet, elle ne viendra pas vous prévenir de ce que prépare Anton et…

- J'ai compris.

- Et Rose ne deviendra jamais…

- J'ai compris, redit le Docteur avec une pointe d'exaspération.

- Et c'est là que tout deviendrait a-tro-cement compliqué, compléta Val.

- D'accord, je crois qu'il a saisi, dit Jack en donnant une bourrade amicale au jeune homme.

Mais le Docteur n'en avait pas fini : « Je ne laisserai pas Rose ici. ».

- Ta seule chance est de lui tomber dessus à l'improviste et tu dois laisser Maman ici. Je suis là pour la protéger. Il n'y a personne de plus motivé et de mieux placé que moi. S'il y a un problème, j'ai un bracelet de téléportation.

- Qui n'est probablement pas suffisamment puissant pour emporter le caisson de stase avec toi, répliqua vertement le Docteur.

- C'était prévu d'avance, expliqua Val en lui mettant son poignet sous les yeux. Il y a même un circuit du Tardis dans ce truc. On pourrait emporter la moitié de cette île si on le voulait.

- Je t'ai donné un téléporteur?

- Ben… pas vraiment.

- Tu as VOLÉ un téléporteur?

- Non, c'est Maman.

- Et à qui elle l'a volé, hein?

- À Jack. Et elle ne l'a pas volé, juste emprunté, ajouta aussitôt Val en voyant que Jack devenait bleu. Réparé. Amélioré. Utilisé. Mais elle va le lui rendre. Euh, vous le rendre.

- Après l'avoir débranché à nouveau, j'espère!, insinua le Docteur.

- Hé!

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : pas question que vous vous baladiez dans l'univers avec un téléporteur. Je vous connais, répliqua le Docteur avec un Regard qui fit se tenir tranquille Jack. Arg! Je déteste marcher sur les lignes du temps comme ça.

- Évid…Ehm. Oui, exactement, Papa. Et puisque je suis là également, c'est que le plan se déroule à la perfection. C'est… c'est Harriet qui a eu l'idée du message électronique, dit-il à Jack. Il fallait bien qu'on se donne rendez-vous.

- Et pourquoi ici?

- Une idée de Maman. Elle a toujours adoré les Noëls, surtout le premier avec toi. Elle voulait que je te dise ça, expliqua Val en voyant le Docteur lever les yeux au ciel et peut-être rougir un tout petit peu.

Le Docteur fit demi-tour et repartit vers le Tardis, en continuant à jurer tout bas. Jack s'approcha du jeune Val et lui demanda la traduction des jurons. Val se mordilla les lèvres et hocha la tête : « Mieux vaut pas. Il se passe des drôles de chose chaque fois que j'essaie d'en traduire un. La dernière fois, le Tardis est tombé en panne durant une semaine. Maman ne l'a pas trouvé drôle. ».

- Val!, appela le Docteur d'un ton impérieux.

- Il faut que j'y aille, on dirait, fit le jeune homme. Papa a horreur d'attendre.

- Il a surtout horreur de laisser Rose partir loin de lui.

- Je m'en doute. Ils sont encore comme ça, vous savez, ajouta-t-il après un temps.

- Comme quoi?

- Vous savez bien… comme si la lune de miel avait eu lieu la veille. Techniquement, comme leur lune de miel a eu lieu dans le Tardis, je me dis que c'est le « lendemain de la veille » n'importe quand, mais… Ils sont assez…

- Et… ehm… est-ce que j'ai droit de demander depuis combien de temps, de leur temps à eux, ils sont ensemble?

- Je ne pense pas que je peux vous le dire. Oh, je connais la réponse, mais il entendrait, expliqua-t-il en faisant une grimace devant le dépit du chef de Torchwood. On a beau dire, c'est vrai qu'il était vieux jeu avant que j'arrive. Il a peut-être empiré avec le temps, mais il était comme ça depuis le début.

- Je ne suis pas vieux jeu, cria le Docteur depuis l'intérieur du Tardis. Enfin, pas tant que ça…

Jack éclata de rire.

- Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, dit Val avec un soupir amusé.

- Au moins je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, vous ne changerez pas de sitôt.

- Oh, parce qu'on se connaît dans mon futur également?

- Bien entendu. Mes parents vont avoir besoin d'une nounou de temps en temps. Et devinez à qui ils vont penser?

Les yeux de Jack devinrent ronds comme des billes.


	8. Mise en scène

On continue les aventures du Doctor (concept original de la BBC pour ceux qui ne s'en rappelaient pas…). Bonne lecture!Chapitre 8 : Mise en scène

Val attendit que l'étrange cabine de police se soit dématérialisée et appuya sur une touche de son bracelet. Immédiatement, un très anachronique photomaton apparu, bien niché des les buissons d'où Val avait surgit un peu plus tôt. Si on se concentrait un peu dessus, avec l'envie pressante de se faire prendre en photo (ce qui était un passe-temps plutôt rare en ce début de VIIe siècle), on remarquait rapidement la pancarte indiquant que l'appareil était hors d'usage. De toute façon, la mince cloison ne s'ouvrait pas sans une clé et le plus habile des serruriers aurait été bien en peine d'en forcer l'ouverture, même au marteau-piqueur.

Néanmoins, la porte s'ouvrir depuis l'intérieur. Une jeune femme sorti à demi et sourit tristement au caisson de stase qui reposait entre elle et son frère.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il te laisserait Maman si vite, dit Harriet en rejetant une mèche d'un roux éclatant derrière son épaule.

- Il était vraiment fâché. Il jurait.

- Comme si nous avions le choix! Ce n'est pas juste pour Maman, c'est pour nous aussi. Tu crois qu'il fait exprès pour se faire attraper par le Maître?

- Qui? Papa?

- Qui d'autre?

- Si Maman était avec lui, il aurait mieux réfléchi, dit Val. Quand il est tout seul, c'est comme si la moitié de son cerveau lui faisait défaut.

- Je te rappelle qu'ils ont décidé de ce plan ensemble. Maman gagnait du temps et lui…

- Se faisait tuer, compléta le jeune homme en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du cou, un tic paternel.

- Ce n'est pas certain. Tu es là, après tout. Il y a encore une chance que tout se passe bien. Est-ce qu'il a cru au téléporteur?

- C'est celui d'oncle Jack, bien sûr, qu'il y a cru. J'espère que nous faisons la bonne chose, Harriet. Je veux dire, réveiller Maman. Dès que nous le ferons, tu sais, le Maître…

- Il ne peut pas plier mon esprit tant que je suis un nourrisson, n'est-ce pas? Il aura besoin de beaucoup plus de temps pour le faire.

- Oui, mais…

- Je sais. Il y a la possibilité qu'il soit assez brillant pour nous jouer le même tour à rebours.

- Et il tiendra Maman en son pouvoir. Et toi aussi, enfin, ton toi « bébé ». Il nous faudrait de l'aide.

- C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, rétorqua Harriet en se massant les tempes. Quand il va savoir ce qu'on a fait, on va en entendre parler longtemps. Passé, présent et futur. Il ne l'oubliera pas, celle-là. J'image déjà…

- Moi aussi : « Irresponsables! Insensés! Téméraires! Graine de canaille! »

- « Graine de canaille »? D'où est-ce que tu sors ça?

- Un petit arrêt en France. C'était très impressionnant quand on l'entendait de la bouche… de l'ambassadeur espagnol, je crois. Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas? C'était à la mode au 18e siècle.

- Essaie de ne pas la ressortir trop souvent, d'accord?

- D'accord, dit Val en faisant le grand salut de Cour, mais l'effet était légèrement curieux avec une casquette et des sandales.

Harriet vérifia les commandes du caisson de stase sans tenir compte des pitreries de son frère. Il était toujours le même. Et puis, quand les termes pénétrèrent son cerveau, elle sursauta. France? 18e siècle?

- Tu es allé voir cette Pompadour, l'accusa-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond.

- Je ne suis pas allé là « exprès », se défendit le jeune homme. C'était… un accident.

- Un accident, mon œil! Tu l'as vue?

- Ben… oui. Très belle. Gentille. Mais je l'ai vue de loin seulement, je te jure, dit Val en reculant au fur et à mesure que sa sœur avançait toute voile déployée.

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle était « gentille » alors, demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux et en enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine de Val.

Elle grommela, puis ajouta le nom complet de son idiot de frère en pur gallifreyen, ce qui le saisit et le fit blêmir.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas, mais le Tardis a braqué directement sur ce siècle pendant que… Du calme, Harriet! Ce n'est pas ma faute si le Tardis aime bien la France de Louis XV. Tu sais combien il a sa personnalité.

- Et tu sais ce qui se serait passé si Papa t'avait « senti »? Tu sais très bien qu'il était là-bas!

- Il n'y a pas passé plus de dix heures sur une période de près de cinquante ans. Pour cinq malheureuses minutes… que j'ai passées dans le Tardis, si tu veux savoir. J'ai juste dirigé une caméra sur elle. J'étais curieux, c'est tout. Et Papa ne m'aurait pas « senti » comme tu dis. Le Tardis bloque les sens des Seigneurs du temps.

- Ne me fais pas la leçon. Et puis, tu sais bien qu'il ne bloque pas tout. La seule solution pour être complètement indétectable…

Ils levèrent lentement les yeux vers l'appareil qui ressemblait au casque d'écoute d'un excentrique et qui était suspendu dans l'ombre du plafond. Ils frissonnèrent. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait encore expérimenté, mais la leçon du Docteur avait été très claire et très détaillée. Ils n'étaient pas pressés de s'en servir.

- J'espère que ton petit détour au 18e siècle ne t'a pas fait oublier de prendre le nécessaire en 2005, dit Harriet en déglutissant.

- En 2006, corrigea doucement son frère, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'appareil. Il a le visage qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'est régénéré pour le Noël de 2006. Autant respecter les détails. Donne-moi la montre, je vais préparer l'arche. N'oublie pas le _shimmer_.

- Je sais.

- Tu ressembles trop à grand-mère Jackie et si Rose…

- Je sais.

- Et…

- Je sais, fit Harriet avec agressivité avant de se reprendre.

Val soupira, l'air morose : « Oui, moi aussi, je suis inquiet. ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'apprêtèrent à réveiller Rose.

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait la faire passer sous l'Arche avant qu'elle soit consciente? Ce serait moins douloureux, dit Val.

- Rien à faire, objecta Harriet avec regret. Il faut qu'elle soit consciente pour indiquer à l'appareil quels souvenirs enlever. Il ne peut pas juste « écraser » le tout et télécharger la nouvelle mémoire, pas si on veut qu'elle se souvienne des tonnes de détails de sa vie d'avec le Docteur. Non, Maman et le Tardis vont devoir travailler ensemble pour extraire les bons souvenirs et implanter les faux de façon convaincante.

- Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que…

Il baissa les yeux et observa l'énigmatique jeune femme dans son sarcophage de haute technologie. Enveloppée de la brume glacée de la stase, immobile comme une statue de marbre, recouverte de cette soie blanche, elle semblait… hors du temps, mystérieuse, magique. Val ne s'était pas attendue à trouver à la Rose du passé d'autres qualités que celles qu'il avait toujours vues en sa mère, mais il avait été ému de la voir ainsi. Il devait s'avouer que sa mère était belle et attirante et c'était là une chose étrange à admettre pour un enfant. Quand on est un enfant, on n'a pas consciente de ces choses-là. Bien sûr, quand, soudainement, les deux générations avaient, techniquement, le même âge…

Ils partageaient le même sourire (il se l'était fait assez dire!) et elle lui avait donné sa couleur de cheveux. Elle lui avait raconté des histoires pour l'endormir et lui avait fait visiter des mondes merveilleux. Elle lui avait chanté des chansons, l'avait disputé, lui avait fait confiance à d'autres moments. C'était sa mère. Et il savait qu'elle ne reculerait pas quand viendrait le moment, mais Val s'en voulait terriblement pour obliger Rose à utiliser l'Arche. Faire du mal à sa mère, même si elle l'acceptait, même si c'était la chose à faire, était une épreuve. Val ne reculerait pas, pas plus que Rose, mais il avait beau l'accepter, il n'aimait pas du tout cela.

- Active le _shimmer_ tout de suite. Elle pourrait avoir un écho après avoir été… traitée. Elle ne doit pas se souvenir de toi du tout.

Et sa voix était un peu plus sèche que nécessaire. Harriet hocha la tête et appuya sur le cadran de sa montre (un modèle tout à fait banal) : un rideau glauque l'enveloppa de bas en haut durant trois secondes puis se dissipa. À la place de la rouquine aux traits trop familiers se tenait une brunette aux yeux graves. Mignonne, mais sans rien de vraiment remarquable : une jeune femme avec une queue de cheval et des jeans comme il y en avait des millions sur Terre.

- Et si je peux me permettre, lui fit-elle remarquer, j'irais me changer. Des sandales ne sont pas l'idéal pour courir. Papa te l'a déjà dit : « Ça déforme le pied et après…

- …tu es obligé d'attendre ta prochaine régénération pour en avoir des neufs ». Je sais.

Il revint, ayant en plus échangé ses shorts kaki et son t-shirt contre les jeans (l'univers n'avait pas encore créé de meilleur tissu : résistant, pratique, confortable) et un chandail. Il songea que sa mère aurait été satisfaite de son apparence, mais que son père aurait critiqué ses espadrilles (pas la sorte qu'il préférait).

Harriet inspira un grand coup, quêtant un peu de réconfort à son frère, et désactiva la stase. Des vapeurs glacées s'échappèrent des côtés et ils se mirent en retrait après avoir soulevé le couvercle transparent.

Rose claquait des dents et avait les membres aussi raides qu'une barre de fer, mais elle essaya quand même de sortir seule du caisson. Puis la dernière synapse se remit en place et elle appela, avant de ravaler le nom et de se heurter au caisson. Elle reconnaissait sans l'ombre d'un doute un Seigneur du temps, mais le visage n'avait rien à voir avec celui auquel elle s'attendait… Et l'autre, la jeune femme, était également un enfant du temps! Est-ce que le Docteur s'était régénéré? Mais qui était l'autre femme? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se dissimulait sous un déguisement virtuel? Harriet?

- Des explications et plus vite que ça, ordonna-t-elle.

Il était impossible de ne pas lui obéir quand elle employait ce ton. Val et Harriet n'avaient pas l'intention, de toute façon, de s'y dérober.

- Je ne suis pas le Docteur. Je suis… Val. Et elle, c'est…

- Jane, répondit Harriet en tendant la main.

- Où est le Docteur?, demanda Rose en ne répondant pas au salut de « Jane ».

- Il est avec le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

- Et Harriet?

- Harriet va… bien. Pour le moment. Mais comme vous êtes réveillée, elle l'est aussi.

- Elle est toujours avec le Maître, résuma Rose avec angoisse. Et le Docteur est avec elle? Il est prisonnier? C'est ça?

- Pas… pas encore. Mais c'est inévitable. Le plan…

- Pourquoi m'avoir réveillée? C'est gâcher la seule chance d'Harriet, coupa Rose.

- Il faut empêcher le Maître d'utiliser Harriet contre vous en même temps que contre le Docteur. Le plan est de vous faire passer par l'Arche. Tout est prêt.

- Et à quoi sert ce _shimmer_? C'est pour essayer de me tromper? Ça ne marche pas, les menaça-t-elle.

Il fallait admettre que Rose, malgré sa « décongélation » et sa stupéfaction n'en perdait pas une miette.

- Non, c'est parce qu'il est préférable que vous nous voyiez immédiatement sous cette apparence et avec ces noms plutôt que d'avoir à remplacer nos identités en même temps que le reste. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance.

- C'est à voir, dit-elle avec une moue.

Val posa une question muette à sa sœur qui hocha la tête. Autant tout dire. Enfin, tout dire ce qu'il était possible de dire.

- Si tu peux me faire confiance, c'est parce que je suis le pilote d'un Tardis créé à partir de celui que tu connais. Tu n'as qu'à vérifier, les mémoires te sont accessibles.

Rose resserra son peignoir et avança vivement jusqu'à la console principale. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil, elle hocha la tête.

- L'autre raison, poursuivit Val, c'est que… Eh bien… C'est que nous nous connaissons, de mon point de vue, depuis… eh bien depuis ma naissance…

Il hésita un peu et ajouta : « Maman. ».

Rose blêmit : « Non, je ne peux pas avoir été absente si longtemps! Et j'étais en stase, ça n'aurait pas été possible que tu… Et je suis certaine que j'attendais une petite fille. Pas un garçon! Oh, mon dieu, il doit être devenu fou depuis le temps! ».

Les deux jeunes gens comprirent qu'elle parlait du Docteur et sourirent. Harriet la rassura : « Cela ne fait pas si longtemps. Moins d'une semaine, je crois. C'est nous qui avons voyagé dans le passé et… »

- Mais c'est dangereux de traverser les lignes temporelles de sa propre famille! Et personne ne vous a empêché de faire des bêtises? C'est incroyablement stupide! Vous avez de qui tenir décidément!

- Nous savons, Maman, nous savons, dit Val avec douceur. Nous avons un plan et il faut l'exécuter rapidement, avant que le Maître puisse le tourner à son avantage. Je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile. Il faut que tu sois complètement indécelable aux sens du Maître et à ceux du Docteur. Et il n'y a qu'un moyen pour cela.

Il désigna du menton l'Arche caméléonesque qui attendait au bout de son fil, telle une araignée prête à sauter sur sa victime.

- Mais je serai sans défense, je ne pourrai rien faire pour lui! Ni pour Harriet!

- Le fait d'être une simple humaine ne t'a jamais empêchée de sauver le monde, il me semble. Tu t'es habituée à sentir le temps, mais ça ne te manquera pas… Tu vas oublier. Temporairement.

- D'accord, n'en rajoute pas, et surtout pas sur ce ton. Je sais très bien comment fonctionne ce truc. Je ne l'ai jamais essayée, mais ça ira très bien. Je peux faire face.

- Oui, Maman, je suis désolé, s'excusa Val d'un ton penaud. Ah, j'oubliais, je dois passer un coup de fil.

Il composa un numéro sur un cellulaire (il fait les longues distances sans problème, assura-t-il avec malice). Deux sonneries plus tard, la voix de Jack Harkness se faisait entendre.

- Salut, oncle Jack, c'est Val. Non, nous ne sommes plus sur Christmas Island. Rose va bien, d'accord? Dis-lui qu'elle va bien, c'est important. Et dis-lui aussi d'activer le programme 7878. C'est moi qui l'ai programmé tout à l'heure pendant que vous aviez le dos tourné. C'est le trajet pour la cachette de Maître. Et surtout, dis au Docteur que Rose va très bien.

Il raccrocha sans donner plus d'explication et fit face sans broncher à l'air sombre de Rose.

- Il y a une autre chose, intervint Harriet en lui tendant une pile de vêtements et un coffret. Pour redevenir la Rose de l'époque, il va falloir faire quelques changements. J'ai des vêtements, du maquillage et une paire de ciseaux de coiffeur. En provenance directe de Londres en 2006.

Rose prit les ciseaux avec résignation, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, et attrapa une première mèche.

- Comme dirait un Seigneur du temps de ma connaissance, « Allons-y ».


	9. L'amour qui meurt le soleil

Sortez vos mouchoirs! J'ai mis le Docteur dans une situation si terrible que j'en suis presque désolée pour lui. Mais j'ai comme excuse que plus il est plongé dans le drame et parvient à s'en sortir (c'est tout à fait son genre), plus il est à son meilleur.

*** Le titre vient de la Divine comédie de Dante.**

**Merci à la BBC de prêter le concept du Tardis, du Docteur etc.**

Chapitre 9 : …l'amour qui meurt le soleil et les autres étoiles*

Le Tardis tourbillonnait dans le vortex pour une direction inconnue, mais le chaos du temps et de l'espace qui l'entourait n'était rien à côté de celui qui s'amplifiait à l'intérieur.

Après le coup de fil express, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'on avait sur les bras un Seigneur du temps sur le point de faire une crise de nerf (ou l'équivalent) et un humain souffrant curieusement d'immortalité ajoutant argument sur argument à propos d'un « crétin d'enfant du temps » qui « a kidnappé sa propre mère » et qui avait « honteusement volé son oncle préféré ». La scène aurait pu durer jusqu'à la fin du trajet que « ce petit malin » avait programmé en cachette. Le Docteur avait une moue dégoûtée comme si le Tardis l'avait trahi en acceptant le programme pirate et il pianotait un peu trop durement les touches. Si le Tardis s'en offusquait, il avait au moins l'intelligence de suivre le programme sans un rot de trop.

Jack Harkness se reprit le premier. Il n'en était pas à la première bêtise de gamin. Il en avait commis sa juste part (et probablement un peu plus s'il fallait tout dire) et ses amis de Torchwood n'avaient jamais été en reste. Le comportement de Val, même s'il était surprenant, n'était pas, au fond, si épouvantable. Mais voilà, Rose était concernée et le Docteur avait tendance à perdre un peu plus facilement les pédales quand elle était concernée. Jack tripota le téléphone au fond de sa poche. Dès que le Docteur avait entendu que Val et Rose n'étaient plus sur l'île, il s'était emporté et, maintenant, il ravalait tout et le silence dans le poste de pilotage mettait Jack un peu mal à l'aise. Avec le Docteur, plus il parlait, mieux c'était : il fallait s'inquiéter (et pas qu'un peu!) quand il se taisait. Jack fit pourtant une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère : « Une idée d'où - et de quand - on va atterrir? ».

Le Docteur était sur le point de répondre quand l'impensable se produisit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la manette de régulation et le piston axial. Ses pieds devinrent deux enclumes. L'espace d'un instant (et ce genre d'instant pouvait durer éternellement pour un Seigneur du temps, un enfer!), il cru que l'un de ses cœurs cessait de battre. Il se retint, dans le même instant, de se frapper la poitrine pour le faire redémarrer. Ce n'était pas son cœur qui s'était arrêté. C'était le fragile écho d'une présence aimée qui venait de disparaître, comme une chandelle que l'on a soufflée. Quelque chose tomba sur ses épaules : une chose froide et visqueuse qui pesait sur lui, telle une planète géante, s'enroulait jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il pouvait presque entendre la moquerie : « Je suis là, je suis là, je ne t'avais pas oublié, me revoilà. » Le temps. Le vide. La solitude. Le regret. Ils venaient de le rattraper. Il n'avait pas couru assez vite. L'univers venait de perdre sa lumière. L'avenir s'était rendu aux ténèbres, vaincu par la disparition de cet écho. Il était perdu. Il avait perdu Rose.

Non, il y avait une explication, il y avait TOUJOURS une explication. Rose saurait, Rose comprendrait. Rose n'était plus. C'était elle qui avait disparu. Envolée. Effacée. Volatilisée.

Jack finit par s'apercevoir que le silence du Docteur n'était pas le même et essaya d'attirer son attention, claquant des doigts sans provoquer de réaction.

Sa gorge était paralysée et ses yeux fixaient le vide. Elle était partie. Il se retrouvait seul pour la première fois depuis 1000 ans. Non, ce n'était qu'un rêve! Il avait rêvé qu'il était heureux. Tant de vide l'entourait tout à coup. Plus de présence, plus de chaleur, plus rien. Il n'osait pas bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt : il était si gelé qu'il se briserait en morceaux, qu'il craquerait et cèderait comme une poutrelle poussée au-delà de son point de rupture. Le moindre instant où il avait failli revenait le frapper durement : il n'avait pas pu sauver telle personne, celle-ci avait disparu, une autre l'avait oublié… Des soleils étaient morts… Des galaxies avaient brûlé. Une planète avait été perdue (par sa faute, sa faute à lui, il l'avait fait et il ne servait à rien de regretter, d'autant que c'était à cause de lui). Tous ses échecs. Tous ses regrets. Toutes les fois où il avait bluffé le temps. Le temps demandait vengeance, paiement, rétribution. Ce ne serait pas douloureux. Ce ne serait pas pire que ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentit mourir (c'était donc ça, la mort, la vraie mort?) et il ne se régénèrerait pas. La vie ne quittait pas son corps, elle quittait… tout le reste. C'était sa raison qui se désintégrait et contre ça, la régénération ne pouvait rien.

Jack le gifla à toute volée : c'était là une médecine de choc qui avait fait ses preuves dans les cas les plus extrêmes.

Il tomba lourdement, sans faire le moindre effort pour se retenir ou amortir la chute. Sa tête heurta le plancher et il resta là, sans bouger, aussi raide qu'un pantin. Il s'était mordu la lèvre sous le choc et une goutte de sang glissa silencieusement le long de son menton.

La bonne vieille médecine ne fonctionnait apparemment pas pour un Seigneur du temps en état de choc, considéra Jack.

- Allons, debout, Docteur!

Le Docteur cilla, battit lentement des paupières une fois. Ne répondit pas.

C'était fini. Tout était fini. Il respirait, mais ce n'était qu'une habitude à perdre. Plus rien d'autre à perdre. L'essentiel était perdu depuis bien longtemps. Il était temps d'en finir, de les rejoindre de la seule façon qui restait. De la rejoindre, Elle. Tout le reste était… vain. _Last call_, on ferme.

Jack le redressa presque tendrement. Quoi qu'il ait pu se produire, il fallait garder son sang froid et réfléchir à ce qui était envisageable. Le Docteur finit par bouger. Il se tourna sur le côté, les genoux ramenés contre lui. On aurait dit une fleur fanée, recroquevillée. Sa joue virait à l'écarlate là où Jack l'avait frappé, mais il se tenait la poitrine, comme s'il était en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Est-ce que c'était possible pour un Seigneur du temps avec un appareil cardiovasculaire double? Allons donc! Le corps du Docteur n'avait que quelques années et était bien plus solide que ça. Mais comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, Jack décida que c'était un cas de « fin du monde » ou de « mort de l'univers ». Rien d'autre ne pouvait toucher le Docteur comme ça, n'est-ce pas? Il l'installa sur la banquette un peu à l'écart, ce qui avait un parfum de déjà-vu. Quelques semaines auparavant, c'était justement à cet endroit qu'il avait déposé une Rose inconsciente. Il vérifia qu'aucune alarme ne bipait sur la console. Il ne savait pas piloter, mais si quelque chose clochait, ce n'était pas du tout dans le Tardis. Et rien ne pouvait arriver quand ils étaient dans le Tardis.

D'accord, il y avait eu cette fois où ils avaient été _transmatés_ à bord du Satellite V, mais le Docteur avait certainement prévu et mis en place une parade depuis le temps, alors ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Tout devint brusquement silencieux et Jack jeta un coup d'œil méfiant au poste de pilotage. Que se passait-il? Il comprit finalement que le Tardis était arrivé à destination, peu importe quelle destination d'ailleurs. Il n'était pourtant pas question d'abandonner le Docteur tout seul, pas dans son état. Jack pouvait attendre qu'il se reprenne et, même s'il avait apparemment les capacités pour le faire, il espéra que ça ne prendrait pas 10 000 ans.

Puis on cogna à la porte. Jack se figea.

Après quelques secondes, on frappa à nouveau.

Puis la serrure joua et Jack sortit instinctivement son arme et visant…

- Val, s'exclama Jack avec soulagement.

Le jeune homme cassa son sourire en apercevant le Docteur réduit à l'état d'éponge décérébrée. Il bondit à ses côtés, poussant vigoureusement Jack hors de son chemin.

- Que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

- Moi? Rien! On discutait et puis il est devenu tout bizarre.

- Lui avez-vous fait le message que Rose allait bien?

- Je crois… Lui ai dit que tout allait bien. Je crois…

- Il ne faut pas CROIRE, Capitaine Jack Harkness. Il faut SAVOIR! Quel gâchis, grimaça-t-il. Heureusement que j'ai décidé de venir vous chercher sinon…

- Il va s'en sortir?

- Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se mettre dans cet état si vous aviez fait le message, répliqua-t-il. C'était si simple : « Elle va bien »! Maintenant, silence!

Val posa le bout de ses doigts sur les tempes du Docteur, un geste qu'il n'avait pas accompli depuis des années. Le contact était très intime, surtout pour un Seigneur du temps qui était catatonique et ne faisait pas attention à ce que son esprit émettait. Quand Rose était devenue humaine grâce à l'Arche caméléonesque (ou fallait-il dire redevenir?), le lien avec le Docteur avait été interrompu. Sans le message que Val avait demandé à Jack de faire passer, le Docteur avait dû croire qu'elle était morte.

Val fut emporté par le torrent d'émotions du Docteur sans pouvoir y faire face. La seule solution était de se laisser porter par le courant, en espérant ne pas s'y noyer. Le jeune homme avait toujours su que ses parents avaient un lien très fort, mais il découvrait des ramifications étranges, profondes, qui n'auraient pas dû être. C'était comme une bizarre symbiose et Val s'en effraya. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une particularité des Seigneurs du temps, mais si c'était le cas, il n'était pas très pressé d'y faire face. Est-ce qu'ils savaient à quel point ils étaient liés? Est-ce qu'ils savaient toutes les conséquences de ce lien? Sans doute pas, si on prenait le cas du Docteur. Val calcula rapidement : ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois, mais on aurait dit qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis toujours. Puis il se souvint de l'étrange rêve qu'ils avaient partagé et qui avait duré, de leur point de vue, un millier d'années. Oui, d'accord, la connexion pouvait s'expliquer. N'empêche…

Se rendre compte du pouvoir qu'une autre personne avait sur soi avait quelque chose de terrifiant, mais de découvrir que le Docteur était si dépendant d'un autre être! Le Docteur, bon sang! Le Docteur! Le dernier Seigneur du temps (passons sur les accidents et les régénérations spontanées du Maître)! L'unique (bon, disons celui avec le plus d'expérience) véritable voyageur du temps et pilote d'un Tardis! Celui qui avait été capable de sauver l'univers entier à dieu seul savait combien de reprises (ça ne comptait pas s'il avait eu de l'aide, n'est-ce pas?)! Le Docteur! Et il se retrouvait là, aussi vivant qu'un pot de cornichons!

Val s'arma de courage : il devait rejoindre la part consciente de l'esprit du Docteur. C'était seulement là qu'il pourrait lui faire entendre raison, lui faire comprendre que Rose n'était pas morte et… Et puis soudain, au lieu du chaos et de toutes les idées qui virevoltaient dans une danse barbare, il n'y eu plus rien : le vide. Val glissa dans une longue chute, comme en apesanteur, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher. Il faillit sourire en se rappelant la chute infinie d'Alice dans le terrier du Lapin blanc, mais c'était un peu trop effrayant maintenant, car il était entraîné par les forces mentales d'un esprit bien trop puissant et qui n'avait plus de résistance, qui se laissait aller. Et pour le Docteur, cet état revenait à se suicider. On ne savait que trop de quoi un Seigneur du temps était capable, celui-là surtout, et quand ils avaient un but, il l'atteignait généralement. Particulièrement celui-là, rageait Val en essayant de refaire « surface ». Mais il n'y avait plus de surface, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que le vide béant.

Sauver une planète demandait de l'imagination, une bonne dose de courage et deux-trois trucs technologiques : facile pour un Seigneur du temps. Mourir, c'était encore plus facile. Il suffisait d'un peu de volonté. Et le Docteur n'en avait jamais manqué. La dernière étincelle d'intelligence du Docteur était capable de s'autodétruire aussi facilement? Val se demanda s'il était capable de le ramener ou bien s'il ne venait pas de signer leur arrêt de mort à tous. Sans lui, pas moyen de sauver Harriet. Pas de Val non plus. Et Jack ne savait pas piloter un Tardis. Rose n'avait aucune chance d'ouvrir le pendentif qui gardait sa conscience, d'autant que c'était Harriet qui l'avait et qu'elle avait juré de ne pas mettre un pied hors de leur propre Tardis. Ils étaient pris au piège, tout ça parce que le Docteur croyait Rose morte. Quelle situation stupide!

Val essaya à nouveau de faire marche arrière, mais il continua à se perdre un peu plus dans la psyché du Docteur, tombant toujours dans le vide. L'esprit tenait à mourir et ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour y parvenir, quitte à entraîner quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Et les profondeurs de ses tourments étaient… infinies, au point où Val commençait à avoir quelques difficultés à garder son sang-froid. Le contact avec des émotions aussi fortes ne l'aidaient absolument pas. Il essaya de hurler qu'elle était vivante, que Rose n'était pas morte. Mais le « son » ne portait nulle part. Et le Docteur ne pouvait absolument rien entendre.

Rose entra dans le Tardis, impatiente devant l'absence de Val et inquiète pour le Docteur. En apercevant leur figure aussi blanche que la craie, elle s'alarma franchement et essaya de les séparer.

Au moment où les mains de la jeune femme effleurèrent celles de Val, un courant électrique parcouru les trois participants et Val se retrouva d'un coup dans son propre esprit, le souffle coupé. Il repoussa Rose qui battit des paupières : quelque chose venait de se produire, mais quoi? Le jeune homme fit un geste pour revenir près du Docteur, mais Rose se planta entre eux.

- Laissez-le tranquille, ordonna-t-elle en refusant de tenir compte de son étourdissement.

- Rose…?, fit une petite voix.

Jack soupira de soulagement : d'accord, le Docteur s'en sortirait. Mais c'était passé très proche. Il se rapproche de Val qui clignait des yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il était en train de se perdre dans la tête du Docteur, puis quelque chose l'avait rezappé dans sa propre caboche. Jack l'aida à s'asseoir et à reprendre ses esprits, tout en jetant un œil vers le Docteur, qui reprenait lentement des couleurs.

Le Docteur attira Rose dans ses bras. Par-dessus son épaule, la jeune femme foudroya Val qui se remettait peu à peu du choc. L'étreinte était forte et Rose se demanda ce qui s'était passé. On aurait dit que le Docteur ne l'avait pas vue depuis des mois, ce qui était ridicule.

Le Docteur se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte, la tenant néanmoins à bout de bras.

- Mais… Rose…?

- Docteur, vous allez bien?

- Je vais toujours bien, répondit-il d'une voix rauque en se forçant à sourire.

- Vous êtes un peu pâle, lui reprocha-t-elle doucement.

- Manque de soleil.

- Il y a un soleil dehors, dit-elle doucement. Enfin, je crois. Il y en avait un la dernière fois. Une petite balade? Sinon, je suis sûre que l'on pourrait vous trouver un « hôpital ». Mais cette blessure de guerre ne nécessitera probablement pas de soins prolongés, ajouta-t-elle en désignant son menton.

L'emphase humoristique qu'elle mettait sur le terme fit lever un sourcil au Docteur. Il la lâcha complètement. Elle en profita pour nettoyer la trace de sang avec un mouchoir en papier.

- Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, dit un peu mécaniquement le Docteur, qui essayait de se repérer dans tout cela.

Rose n'était pas elle-même, mais c'était Rose. Les cheveux, les vêtements, l'allure… c'était la Rose qu'il avait rencontrée, celle pour qui il s'était régénéré et était devenu ce type qui parlait trop et qui préférait définitivement les costumes rayés et les Converse rouge pompier. Rose. Il avait failli se laisser mourir pour elle. Mais elle était là. Enfin, presque. Mais vivante.

- Vous n'aimez pas les hôpitaux, vous n'aimez pas les chats et vous ne voulez pas vous baladez dans le coin? Pourquoi être revenu ici alors?

- Ici?

Val intervint adroitement : « Il faudrait avertir… Jane. Rose, tu veux bien? »

- Oui, oui, je vais le lui dire. Eh bien, on peut dire que vous avez changé, Capitaine, fit Rose en mettant les poings sur les hanches. Quoi? Même pas un câlin?

Jack l'embrassa (sur les joues) et elle sortit en gambadant : « Ne tardez pas, je crois que c'est encore plus chouette que la dernière fois! ».

Le Docteur resserra son nœud de cravate, vérifia les commandes et l'écran. Quand il se redressa, rien de la catastrophe qui s'était jouée. Il renifla, ajusta son nœud de cravate à nouveau et Val eu des sueurs froides à l'idée que le Docteur avait failli se suicider à cause d'un malentendu. Perdre le Docteur! Ça avait de quoi donner des cauchemars durant quelques années.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Rose, Val?

- L'Arche caméléonesque. Elle est humaine.

- Oui, ça, je pouvais m'en rendre compte par moi-même. Pourquoi l'avoir réveillée? Pourquoi l'avoir amenée ici? Le Maître peut lui faire n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait de plus intelligent.

- Tu as besoin d'elle.

Le Docteur serra les dents.

- Je veux dire que tu vas avoir besoin d'elle pour défaire le Maître.

- Je peux m'en sortir sans la mettre en danger.

- Non. C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Elle était là. Et si elle était restée « normale », le Maître n'aurait eu qu'à mettre bébé Harriet en stase pour que Rose soit touchée. Le seul moyen, c'était qu'elle redevienne humaine. Tu ne l'as pas perdue, tu l'as juste échangée contre une autre version.

- Une version qui vous apprécie autant, fit remarquer Jack en haussant les sourcils.

- Le Maître connaît Rose. Dès qu'il comprendra qu'elle est humaine…

- Il ne s'en rendra pas compte.

- Moi, je m'en rends compte et tu sais très bien comment : les énergies ne sont pas les mêmes pour un Seigneur du temps et un humain.

- Ou un immortel, ajouta Val avec un clin d'œil à Jack. Je sais, Papa. Mais j'ai un truc. Enfin… disons que c'est un truc que tu as fini par trouver et que… Jane et moi avons amélioré.

- Qui est Jane, au fait?

- C'est… euh… eh bien, c'est Harriet.

- QUOI?

- Harriet? Mais c'est un bébé, objecta Jack. Oh, attends, tu veux dire qu'il a la version adulte d'Harriet ici? Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ça?

- Oui, oui, mais elle ne sortira pas du Tardis.

- Pardon?, fit Jack.

- Nous avons aussi un Tardis, expliqua brièvement Val. Il est stationné un peu plus loin. Si vous croisez un photomaton hors d'usage… C'est le plus rapide de son genre.

Le Tardis fit un BONG sonore.

- Tu disais?

- Mais il y a toujours des exceptions : certains sont uniques, expliqua Val qui savait comment adoucir l'humeur du vieux Tardis.

Les deux Seigneurs du temps échangèrent un regard complice, comme s'il avait suffit de flatter un Tardis pour les décider à se faire confiance une fois pour toute.

- Je devrais aller lui dire bonjour, fit Jack en pensant à Harriet.

Quelque chose dû transparaître dans son ton, car le Docteur lui jeta un avertissement muet et même Val se raidit. Jack se dit qu'il avait intérêt à marcher sur des œufs. Mais quel était l'avantage de voyager dans le temps et de rencontrer de jolies filles si on ne pouvait pas les… ehm… courtiser?

- Ça va aller, dit Val avec un sourire timide au Docteur.

- Bien sûr, ça va toujours bien, répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement en vérifiant sa cravate. Et où sommes-nous exactement?

Il fit tourner l'écran vers lui et haussa un sourcil en lisant leur point de chute. Jack aurait probablement intérêt à ne pas sortir du Tardis : « On dit que la troisième fois est la bonne. Jack, vous devriez…

- … aller rejoindre Rose, ajouta rapidement Val en fixant le Docteur. Après tout, il nous faudra du renfort puisque le Maître est ici. Oh, et ne t'en fais pas pour les trous de mémoire : il y avait beaucoup à faire et il nous a semblé préférable de complètement effacer certains souvenirs. La dernière fois que Rose t'a vu, c'était à bord du Satellite V, d'accord? L'immortalité et tout ça… connaît pas. Allez-y mollo. Quand à toi, dit Val en faisant face au Docteur, les événements de Canary Worf ne se sont pas produits. N'en rajoute pas, c'était suffisamment difficile comme ça sans impliquer de multiples dimensions et des univers parallèles. La prochaine fois, je te laisserai tout faire.

- On verra, fit le Docteur en ajustant sa cravate pour la énième fois.

Les deux Seigneurs du temps devinrent subitement silencieux et Jack, comprenant le sous-entendu, les quitta.

- Donc tu as amené Harriet ici alors qu'il y a déjà une version d'elle. Est-ce que le terme « paradoxe » t'est complètement inconnu? Et Harriet était persuadée que Rose la reconnaîtrait immédiatement à cause de sa ressemblance avec Jackie.

- Harriet utilise un _shimmer_. Et puis, nous serons très prudents. Et pour ce qui est d'être affectée par tout ça, Harriet ne le sera pas. Nous avons… effectué un petit brassage génétique qui rend le lien stasique impossible. Et elle a promis de ne pas mettre un pied hors du Tardis. Question d'éviter de se le faire piquer par Vous-savez-qui. Elle surveillera aussi celui-ci.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel. Val crâna un peu, fier d'avoir tout prévu.

- Quant à Rose, je la suivrai comme son ombre. Nous avons bricolé une combinaison de carolstène avec un mini générateur multi-illiusionique.

- Ça te rendra invisible, dit le Docteur tout en analysant les possibilités. Oh, mais si tu la suis…

- Il ne verra et ne sentira qu'une seule personne avec le potentiel de Seigneur du temps. Logiquement…

- … il croira qu'elle est toujours une Dame du temps.

- Et je pourrai la protéger, surprendre le Maître, reprendre Harriet et sauver la situation.

- Ça fait beaucoup.

- Il faut voir grand dans la vie. C'est Maman qui le dit. Et ça ne t'a pas trop mal réussi non plus.

- Mouais. N'empêche, je n'aime pas trop ça. Pourquoi ici, hein? Jack est ici en deux exemplaires. Harriet aussi. C'est la deuxième fois que Rose vient ici, la troisième pour moi et tout ça dans une période de temps relativement courte. Ça commence à faire beaucoup, tu ne trouves pas? Et pourquoi le Maître viendrait-il justement ici?

- Parce qu'il a senti les perturbations, suggéra le jeune homme. Comme tu as dit, Jack se trouve ici en deux exemplaires, tous deux immortels. Tu sais l'effet qu'il a, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace d'exaspération. Et je ne parle pas de flirt. Mais il n'y a pas que ça : il va se produire quelque chose et ça se répercute sur toute la trame du temps. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. C'est souvent le cas quand il y a plus d'un Seigneur du temps d'impliqués.

- Tu avais vraiment besoin d'amener Harriet?

- Comme si j'avais pu l'en empêcher!

- Et Rose?

- C'est elle qui m'a raconté l'histoire. Elle était là. Et c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle soit là et puisse nous sauver.

- Tu ne crois pas que…?

- Je ne crois rien du tout. Je suis juste les instructions de Maman.

- Et pas les miennes, s'offusqua le Docteur.

- Oh, ça m'arrive. De temps en temps, ajouta Val après réflexion.


	10. On dit que la troisième fois

10e chapitre. C'était peut-être prévu (mais je m'en rends compte à l'instant, juré!) : le retour à New New York, première « sortie » de Tenth… Il faut croire que c'était dans l'air.

**Et malheureusement, je ne suis pas totalement convaincue qu'une BBC 2 se trouve dans cette ville. Mais comment en être certaine?**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter!**

Chapitre 10 : On dit que la troisième fois…

La cité de New New York ressemblait en tous points à celle dont Rose se souvenait et elle se demanda s'il n'y aurait pas enfin la possibilité de la visiter. La dernière fois, ils étaient partis assez rapidement, d'autant plus que les Nonnes avaient rapporté que c'était « l'humaine aux cheveux blonds » qui avait provoqué l'incident à l'hôpital. Essayer de leur expliquer qu'il s'agissait de Cassandra qui avait possédé son corps aurait été un peu trop ardu. De toute façon, il fallait reconduire Cassandra à sa dernière demeure et, vu son état, pas question de perdre du temps.

Rose était donc heureuse de revenir et de respirer à nouveau l'odeur de l'herbe-pomme que le vent lui ramenait depuis les hauteurs des falaises de la baie. Elle reconnu, au loin, l'endroit où ils avaient atterri la première fois. Elle s'éclaira en voyant sortir le Docteur à la suite de Jack et de Val.

Le Docteur jetait un œil méfiant vers l'hôpital où les nonnes avaient travaillé en secret avec un cheptel humain, puis décerna un soupir mélancolique à la cité. Rien ne paraissait, mais une catastrophe se préparait. D'ici quelques mois, une nouvelle humeur en _patch_ serait créée et distribuée, suivi de près par la mort de tous ceux qui l'utiliseraient. Il se passerait alors près de 25 ans avant qu'une ancienne infirmière criminelle avec des moustaches et une tête gigantesque dans son bocal libèrent les survivants avec l'aide enthousiaste d'un nouveau venu muni d'un tournevis sonique. Il hocha la tête. Quelque part, la version âgée (terriblement plus âgée) de Jack se préparait sans doute déjà, sachant tout ce qui se déroulait à cet instant. Paradoxe.

Était-ce la principale raison qui avait poussé le Maître à venir se réfugier ici, à cette époque précise? Il tramait déjà ses pièges et la situation ne manquait probablement pas de piquant pour lui. Le Docteur soupira. Il voulait bien se jeter dans un piège, mais y entraîner d'autres (Rose) avec lui demandait un sang froid qu'il ne se savait pas posséder. Il se rassurait en songeant à toutes les fois où on (Rose) lui avait sauvé la mise. Interventions désespérées parfois, devait-il ajouter. Il voulait seulement retourner dans le Tardis, refermer la porte sur tout cela et s'évader. Avec Elle. Et Elle ne reviendrait que quand tout serait terminé, quand elle pourrait ouvrir le boîtier d'une montre de gousset mystérieuse et que le temps lui murmurerait tous ses secrets. Et il y avait Harriet. Il fallait avancer, c'était encore (toujours!) la seule solution.

Jack avait dégainé son arme sans que le Docteur le remarque, du moins lui sembla-t-il. Val s'en était peut-être aperçu, mais n'avait rien dit. S'il avait une chance, rien qu'une, de mettre une balle dans la tête du Maître, il ne se gênerait pas. Tous ces beaux Seigneurs du temps avaient peut-être un petit côté jeu vieux à ne pas vouloir tuer le Maître, mais Jack savait de quoi était capable ce type. Pas question de le laisser faire mu-muse avec l'univers!

- C'est là qu'il faut aller, souffla Val C'est une annexe de la faculté médicale où l'on produit les _patchs_ d'humeur, vous savez, comme les timbres de nicotine.

- Des drogues?, dit Rose avec mépris. On ne se refait pas, décidément.

- Des drogues légales, expliqua Jack. Je suis déjà venu et c'est assez chouette. Ici et à cette époque, ce n'est pas pire que de se cuiter avec de la bière ou l'équivalent. C'est même inoffensif comparativement. Il y a des tas de réglementation pour la fabrication et la distribution. Il faut vraiment être stupide pour avoir des problèmes avec les _patchs _d'humeur.

Oui, il fallait vraiment être stupide, pensa le Docteur. Mais c'était là un trait humain caractéristique. Rose avait bien raison en disant qu'ils ne se refaisaient pas. Toujours à répéter les mêmes erreurs, y compris sur une nouvelle planète.

Le bâtiment était quasiment vide hormis deux ou trois gardiens qui préféraient de loin surveiller les caméras qu'arpenter les longs tunnels et les salles où étaient fabriqués les _patchs_. Jack, après avoir pianoté sur son bracelet, les informa que tout était automatisé ou presque et supposa que, vu la distance depuis la ville, personne ne devait vraiment envie de flâner dans le coin.

- Oh, mais il n'est pas venu ici seulement à cause de ça, dit Jack en se renfrognant à la lecture de nouvelles informations. Je n'ai pas parlé des laboratoires abandonnés dans les sous-sols? Les plans sont très clairs. Le Maître y a trouvé son content! Quand je pense qu'il a traîné un bébé jusqu'ici.

- Ah, oui, Harriet, s'exclama Rose. Il faut la sauver. Mais je me demande pourquoi il s'est attaché à un bébé. D'après ce que vous avez dit, ce n'est pas le genre à s'accommoder d'un enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, cette Harriet, à part son nom?

- Plus tard, il faut d'abord la retrouver.

- D'accord. Seulement, je me demandais comment on pouvait « perdre » un bébé, grommela Rose sans s'apercevoir que le Docteur serrait les dents.

- Vous auriez dû emporter des gadgets, dit Jack en tentant vainement de détendre l'atmosphère. Vous ne réussirez pas à le raisonner avec un tournevis sonique.

- Oh, j'ai très bien vu le genre de « gadgets » que vous auriez voulu me voir choisir, dit le Docteur qui, malgré les apparences, savait fort bien ce que Jack cachet dans les plis de son manteau. Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là.

- Si j'avais au moins emporté la chaîne à ressort, répliqua Jack. On pourrait le capturer sans lui faire de mal si c'est ce que vous voulez. Et puis, le temps que vous essayez de le réformer…

- Silence, murmura Val. Nous approchons. Il est dans le labo 533.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Maman me l'a dit.

Soudain, les deux Seigneurs du temps sentirent la présence d'un troisième se révéler un peu plus loin. Le Maître avait désactivé la bulle de non-temps.

- Il sait que nous sommes là, dit le Docteur.

- Votre mère aurait pu venir si elle était si certaine de tout cela, rétorqua Rose avec acidité. Ce n'est pas elle qui va être capturée par un cinglé.

- Une personne de plus ne changerait rien, Rose, dit le Docteur. De toute façon…

- Il va tous nous capturer!

- Ehm… oui. Il va tous nous capturer. Mais j'ai un plan.

- Lequel?

- Oh… comme d'habitude : je verrai au fur et à mesure.

Il avait ce petit sourire en coin et les yeux brillants et Rose, tout en sachant qu'ils allaient avoir des problèmes (en quoi est-ce que ça changerait de n'importe quel autre jour?), sourit à son tour et le suivit, son ami invisible sur les talons. Jack leva les yeux au ciel tout en enlevant la sécurité de son arme. Il ne changerait jamais, ce Docteur.

Le labo 533, contrairement aux précédents, était pleinement fonctionnel : éclairage, écrans informatiques, machines bourdonnantes de toutes les sortes avec voyants multicolores… et deux personnes.

Le Docteur se retint de faire un mouvement vers le couffin posé près du Maître et concentra plutôt son attention sur ce dernier.

- Ça faisait longtemps, dit-il simplement en guise de salutations.

- Docteur! Toujours le même! Et Rose! Rebonjour! Par tous les navets moisis de l'univers, Jack, est-ce vous? Je vous manquais?

- Pas vraiment.

- Rendez-moi Harriet, dit le Docteur avec calme.

- Oh, mais bien sûr. Pourquoi pas? On se sent un peu seul quand on n'a pas sa dame à ses côtés, c'est ça?

Le Docteur ne fit pas un mouvement : certainement, le Maître ne pouvait pas savoir. Même lui devait faire un effort pour ne pas croire que Rose était redevenue… Et si lui ne pouvait pas détecter Val, l'autre en n'était certainement incapable!

- Oh, mais je SAIS! Si vous vous concentrez un peu sur cette charmante petite chose dans son berceau, vous constaterez qu'elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Non, absolument rien.

Le Docteur parvint à masquer sa réaction. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire chez Harriet, il est vrai. Rien du tout. Des cellules complètement humaines, sans la moindre trace du Temps. Comment était-ce possible?

- J'aurais dû savoir, dit enfin le Docteur avec un soupir triste. C'est à cause de Rose.

- Exactement, dit le Maître avec satisfaction. Telle mère, telle fille. Et je ne vois vraiment aucune raison de garder un enfant humain à mes côtés. Totalement inutile. Temps perdu. Mais vous ne pourrez pas ravoir votre compagne non plus, Docteur, pas si vous voulez que cette petite chose survive.

- Qu'avez-vous fait?

- Oh, j'étais très déçu, il faut comprendre, de m'être fait avoir si facilement. J'avais oublié la connexion biologique entre les Seigneurs du temps. J'ai quelques excuses, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'éprouver. N'empêche, dans ce merveilleux laboratoire, j'ai joué les savants fous - non, non, ne riez pas, c'est une simple métaphore - et je suis parvenue à créer la perfection. Enfin… qui s'en rapproche le plus à part moi. Et maintenant, si Harry Potter sous sa cape d'invisibilité voulait bien se montrer, je crois qu'il sera très satisfait de la surprise que j'ai préparé pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas une cape d'invisibilité, protesta froidement Val en éteignant le diapositif.

- Oh, mais on ne se connaît pas! Et pourtant, un peu, pas vrai? Oui, oui, oui… Je ne m'attendais pas à vous. Cette structure de visage. L'attitude… Pas de doute. Et vous vous appelez?

- Val.

- Oh, non, ne me dites pas… comme Valentin? Oh, c'est trop! Pourquoi pas un prénom moins terrien la prochaine fois? C'est dégoûtant et tellement TERNE! Je ne vous demanderai pas d'où vous venez, ça saute aux yeux. L'attitude surtout, je dirais, oui. Vous lui avez donné des leçons, lança-t-il au Docteur.

- Rendez-moi Harriet et je promets…

- Que vous m'aiderez?

- Oui.

- Je ne veux pas de votre aide. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et j'ai même la prime de pouvoir m'amuser avec vous. Et de revoir notre chère Rose.

- Vous pourriez venir avec moi.

- Avec vous? Oh non, c'est inutile. Je n'avais plus besoin que d'une chose et vous venez de me la donner. Le Tardis, expliqua-t-il comme à un demeuré. Je n'allais tout de même pas m'amuser avec les trous noirs jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il n'y en a jamais un là où le faut. Quant aux bracelets de l'Agence du temps, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : beurk! Non, définitivement, le Tardis est le moyen le plus classe et le plus confortable de voyager. Le confort de la maison et l'avantage de pouvoir être déplacé discrètement. Qui résisterait?

- Vous ne pourrez pas voler le Tardis cette fois, dit Val.

- Je prendrai le vôtre alors.

-Pardon?

- Vous êtes venu dans deux Tardis, inutile de le nier, mon petit. J'avais une caméra braquée sur tous les alentours et je n'ai eu qu'à me repasser le film. Un photomaton, vraiment? Qui a eu l'idée?

- Vous ne pourrez pas le voler, lui non plus, dit Rose.

- Oh, je sais, je sais, vous avez probablement laissé des tas de systèmes de surveillance, peut-être même… je ne sais pas… un gardien? Et puis les contrôles sont probablement isomorphiques ainsi, même si je réussis à m'introduire dans l'un de vos Tardis, je ne pourrai aller nulle part.

- Exactement, firent ensemble Val et le Docteur.

- Alors, j'ai exactement ce qu'il me faut.

Le Maître fixait un point derrière eux et, soudain, un quatrième enfant du temps se révéla. Jack la mit en joue, mais hésita. Il ne pouvait pas tirer sur elle, c'était… Le Docteur songea qu'elle avait décidément de qui tenir : elle avait promis de rester dans le Tardis et voilà qu'elle se présentait. Elle n'avait même pas de déguisement holographique! L'un des cœurs de Val rata un battement : « Harriet? ». Rose broncha devant la silhouette qui, brusquement, les menaça d'une arme: « Harriet? C'est elle, Harriet? C'est elle le bébé que nous devons sauver? ».

Et l'idée (absurdement et complètement dingue) l'effleura qu'elle avait un air de ressemblance avec sa mère, Jackie Tyler, qui se trouvait à cinq milliards d'années et un demi-univers de là. Sans les cheveux roux…

- Chérie, tu peux tuer Jack tout de suite. Et ton frère aussi, tant qu'à faire.

- Tu avais promis que tu ne leur ferais rien.

- Et tu mets les deux autres dans ma salle de jeu. Je suis « d'humeur » à m'amuser.

- Mais…

- Toujours en train d'argumenter. Comme ton père. Il faut vraiment que tu acceptes les conséquences de tes choix, ma petite.

- Je…

- Fais ce que je t'ai dit. Tu sais, sinon, ce qui t'attend.

Val songea que le plan du Docteur était parfait jusque là : ils s'étaient fait capturés et ils allaient mourir. Mais pourquoi Harriet les trahissait-elle? Ça n'avait pas de sens! Il chercha un signe, un clin d'œil, n'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait que c'était un jeu, mais Harriet évita son regard et poussa Rose et le Docteur vers le fond du laboratoire.


	11. Depuis le fond de l'aquarium

Pas le titre le plus génial du monde, je le reconnais.

Je vais me rattraper, promis!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 11 : Depuis le fond de l'aquarium

La pièce avait un air d'aquarium. Elle était parfaitement étanche avec une large baie vitrée et un éclairage violent. Même l'odeur avait un petit quelque chose du chlore rappelant à Rose les deux poissons rouges qu'elle avait reçus pour son sixième anniversaire. Un système de filtration permettait à l'air de circuler et il ne faudrait pas beaucoup d'imagination au Maître pour les faire mourir : il suffisait de couper l'aération. Ou de remplir le laboratoire d'eau. Ou injecter dans la ventilation une concoction chimique mortelle. Beaucoup trop de choix, en vérité, pour que Rose reste calme.

Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Enfin, pas trop. Elle espéra que Jack n'était que blessé, que Val n'avait rien. C'était un Seigneur du temps, il devait pouvoir se régénérer. Quant à Harriet…

Juste y penser lui donner lui donnait la migraine. On lui avait parlé d'un bébé (est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas un enfant dans le couffin?). Harriet qui était la sœur de Val? Et Jane, dans tout ça? Est-ce que Val aurait deux sœurs? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit? Pourquoi est-ce que Jane ne pouvait pas sortir de l'autre Tardis? Rose essaya d'ordonner ses pensées, mais la migraine lui donnait soudainement mal au cœur. Étourdissement. La lumière était réellement trop vive. Elle se rapprocha discrètement du mur et s'y adossa, mine de rien.

Mais le Docteur n'en perdait pas une miette et s'inquiétait. Il se rapprocha, inquiet malgré lui et n'osant pas le montrer ouvertement. Le Maître avait deux versions d'Harriet, la plus jeune pouvant encore affecter la biologie de Rose. Il se demanda pourquoi est-ce que Rose n'avait pas retrouvé les sens du temps. Est-ce qu'il était possible qu'Harriet ne les ait pas trahis, en fin de compte? C'était à elle que Rose et Val avaient confié la montre de gousset renfermant toute la partie Seigneur du temps de sa personnalité. Et la montre n'avait pas été ouverte puisque Rose était toujours humaine. Et bébé Harriet aussi. Est-ce qu'il était possible de détruire un dispositif caméléonesque? Le Docteur ne l'avait jamais tenté et la simple idée le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Cela revenait à tuer un Seigneur du temps car, après tout, ce qui faisait un Seigneur du temps se retrouvait enfermé dans le dispositif. Et si le Maître venait à briser la montre, que se passerait-il? Est-ce que l'essence de celle qu'était Rose lui serait retournée et retransformerait Rose? Ou bien est-ce que Rose vieillirait et mourrait, sans jamais savoir l'être incroyable qu'elle avait le potentiel d'être? Et le Docteur finirait par la perdre, d'ici quelques décennies, voir moins, puisque leurs aventures semblaient chaque fois plus périlleuses Ou bien… est-ce qu'en « tuants » celle qu'elle pouvait être on la tuait physiquement et réellement? Vu sous cet angle, le Docteur était alors susceptible de la perdre à tout instant. Pas rassurant.

Le Maître pouvait lui faire beaucoup de mal, mais il pouvait faire pire encore en s'en prenant à Rose. Est-ce qu'il savait que seule Rose maintenait à distance tous ses démons? Il avait eu un aperçu de l'enfer à la simple idée de l'avoir perdue et il devait envisager la possibilité qu'on puisse la lui arracher aussi facilement. Pas agréable.

Et Jack dans tout ça? Et Val? Est-ce que Val était mort? Est-ce qu'il avait la possibilité de se régénérer ou si le Maître avait suffisamment à faire pour ne pas lui en donner l'occasion? Et si Jack parvenait à se libérer?

Et Harriet… Il avait reconnu la jolie rouquine qui avait joué les Chaperons rouges pour lui rendre Rose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était passée du côté du Maître? Ils semblaient bien se connaître, comme s'ils étaient complices. Depuis combien de temps? Et le Maître avait finalement sa compagne. Mais comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour manipuler aussi facilement la version âgée d'Harriet? Elle avait assisté Rose lors du passage dans l'arche caméléonesque. Est-ce que c'était une manœuvre supplémentaire, une obéissance aux ordres du Maître?

Il essaya de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à Val et à Rose. Jack, lui, finirait invariablement par s'en sortir. C'était un grand garçon. Mais Val… Et Harriet. Et Val. Et Harriet. Et Rose. Et Rose. Le Docteur ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Et le fait que le Maître ait à sa disposition un Tardis manœuvrable ne le réconfortait pas. Il avait évidemment tout fait pour rendre les commandes de son Tardis isomorphiques, mais est-ce que Val avait fait de même avec le sien? Douteux. En tout cas, Harriet pourrait piloter et, au pire, changer les codes pour permettra au Maître de piloter. Et cette fois, il n'y avait pas de Martha pour les sauver si jamais le pire se produisait.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harriet les trahirait? Pourquoi ferait ça? Si Val semblait suivre les ordres d'une version plus âgée de Rose… est-ce qu'Harriet suivrait ses ordres à lui? Une version plus âgée de lui? Il songea à la façon dont ils avaient débarqué : Jack prêt à tirer, Rose décidée à faire face à n'importe quoi parce qu'il y avait un bébé en danger et qu'il fallait le sauver, Val qui était bien décidé à récupérer sa sœur qui avait été kidnappée par un sadique et à renvoyer sa mère en sécurité… Et lui, qui avait envisagé certaines solutions plus ou moins agressives pour libérer son enfant des griffes du Maître. Hum… Pas nécessairement des pacifistes. Pas son genre.

Il se souvenait fort bien qu'Harriet avait eu la mission de lui rappeler certains faits qu'il avait mis de côté, lors de cette fois, au marché de Torilchachad. Il se souvenait comment le moindre mot avait déclenché en lui une vague de souvenirs, comment l'action de la jeune femme avait remis les pendules à l'heure. Est-ce qu'elle avait encore cette mission?

D'accord. Supposons qu'Harriet avait trahi sur les ordres d'un Docteur qui savait de quoi il retournait. Supposons que le plan prévu n'avait pas dévié de ce qu'il FALLAIT qu'il se produise. Supposons que tout irait bien parce que, comme par hasard, il y avait un agent infiltré dans le camp de l'ennemi?

Rose finit par s'asseoir et le Docteur l'imita, autant parce qu'il s'en faisait pour elle que pour éviter de donner une indication au Maître au sujet d'un quelconque ennui. Il hésita, mais il s'agissait d'une autre Rose, qui ne comprendrait pas forcément de la bonne façon un geste destiné à une femme qui avait partagé son quotidien durant 1000 ans. Il se retint. C'était curieux de reprendre les manières d'avant. Avant, c'était le moment où il jouait les aveugles et les idiots, celui où le moindre sourire de l'autre les faisait fondre de bonheur et où les courses n'avaient de sens que main dans la main. Une étreinte fraternelle et complice de temps en temps, question de retarder l'inévitable. Avant, c'était il y avait très longtemps, mais tout lui revenait avec tant de facilité. Ça lui donnait le cafard.

Comme de penser à Harriet. Arg! Et pire encore était le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'Harriet avait prévu. Elle avait fait en sorte que Rose soit humaine, la privant d'une bonne partie de ses moyens de défense. Le simple fait de ne pas pouvoir communiquer mentalement avec le Docteur posait problème. Et une Rose qui n'était pas sensible à toutes les variations temporelles, à tous les dangers que posaient le temps (et le non-temps du Maître) et à toutes et chacune des possibilités du futur… Bon, étant donné que le Maître était impliqué, cela pouvait avoir ses avantages. Enfin, il DEVAIT y avoir des avantages pour qu'Harriet ait obligé Rose à jouer avec l'arche caméléonesque. Si Harriet n'avait pas trahi. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue : il adorait quand il y avait beaucoup de suppositions et de conditionnel, mais ça ne l'aidait pas nécessairement à sortir du… comment est-ce que le Maître avait dit?... ah oui, la salle de jeu.

- Dans vos poches, il n'y aurait pas de l'aspirine, murmura Rose. Et une bouteille d'eau tant qu'à faire.

- Désolé.

- Pour un Docteur, vous ne faites pas un très bon médecin, soupira-t-elle moqueusement.

Il s'esclaffa doucement. C'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle : jamais défaitiste et assez de ressort dans les pires situations pour faire décoller la navette spatiale américaine.

- Jack? Val?

- Je ne les vois pas. Il doit les avoir installés ailleurs.

- « Installés » ne convient sans doute pas.

- Non, sans doute pas.

- Est-ce que… Jane pourrait nous aider?

- Elle est dans le Tardis. Elle a promit de ne pas venir.

- Mais elle doit bien comprendre que nous avons un problème.

- Elle ne viendra pas, Rose.

Elle hocha la tête, se frotta les tempes et se blottit dans le coin du mur. Le Docteur effleura ses doigts et, les trouvant glacés, lui mit son manteau sur les épaules. Elle s'enveloppa dedans et sembla s'endormir. Est-ce que le Maître pompait déjà un gaz empoisonné dans leur prison? Il inspira profondément, testant la qualité de l'air. Il ne percevait rien de dangereux. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait RIEN de dangereux.

Sortir d'ici devenait urgent. Il bondit et se colla le nez dans la vitre, qui donnait directement sur les chaînes de montage des _patch_. Durant plusieurs minutes, le seul spectacle fut celui des petits timbres de plastique mit sous emballage stérile et empaqueté. L'étiquette de ce groupe était jaune, mais impossible de lire son nom. Lorsqu'une demi-douzaine de caisses furent pleine, un bras robotique les poussa sur une palette mobile qui roula jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Du coin de l'œil, le Docteur aperçu Jack qui était roulé sur une palette hâtivement convertie en civière et sous la supervision d'Harriet. Jack se débattait comme un beau diable, vit le Docteur et redoubla d'efforts pour se libérer. Au moment où il parvenait à faire glisser son poignet hors de la sangle, Harriet, saisit un des _patch_ jaunes et le colla sur Jack qui se mit à pleurer comme un gamin. Il n'essaya même pas de se défendre quand Harriet ajusta à nouveau la sangle sur son bras et testa la résistance. Il l'observa, les yeux débordants de larmes incompréhensibles.

Le Docteur tapa dans la vitre, mais Harriet poussa la palette du pied et Jack continua à sangloter comme si on venait de lui apprendre la plus triste nouvelle du monde. Harriet enfonça nerveusement le bouton de l'intercom.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

- Mélancolie. Je comprends pourquoi on ne l'a jamais commercialisé, celui-là. Qui voudrait être mélancolique?

- J'ai déjà vu Jack être mélancolique. Ce n'est pas le bon _patch_, grinça le Docteur.

- Oh, c'est juste de vieux restes. Les composants chimiques doivent s'être éventés ou bien ils se sont mélangés avec autre chose… Toute cette partie des installations est plutôt vieille. Hum… C'est vrai que pour un mélancolique, notre Jackie Boy en verse des larmes de crocodiles. Alors, mon grand… raconte à Harriet le gros chagrin.

Mais Jack serrait les dents et n'entendait probablement pas la question. Harriet haussa les épaules avant de pousser Jack vers une autre pièce.

Le Maître bondit devant la vitre et fit sursauter le Docteur. C'était agaçant, ces bulles de non-temps, car on ne savait jamais où se trouvait le Maître.

- Oh le joli poisson dans son bocal!

- Si vous m'écoutiez une minute…

- Oh, silence, Docteur! Si vous pouviez seulement changer de disque de temps en temps. Mais j'ai trouvé exactement ce qu'il vous fallait!

- Laissez partir Rose.

- Et bébé Harriet. Et Val. Et Jack. Rendez-moi le Tardis et soyez sage, fit le Maître en singeant le Docteur

- Maître...

- Non, c'est mon tour de parler! Chut, chut, écoutez bien tranquillement. Cet endroit est rempli de tous les bons sentiments du monde : Joie-joie 101, Honnêteté 32, Flashback 77… j'ai même trouvé… Bliss version 0. Sérénité. Je pense qu'ils étaient en train de le tester. Sérénité. Cela vous conviendrait si bien. Vous allez être tellement bien après un traitement pareil!

- Non, écoutez, ne touchez pas au _patch_ de Bliss. J'ai vu ce qu'il peut faire!

- Oh, mais moi aussi. Et je trouvais que c'était… insignifiant. Je l'ai amélioré. Il va altérer la chimie de n'importe qui, y compris disons… celle d'un Seigneur du temps.

- Non…

- Oui! C'est si triste quand on y pense, fit le Maître avec une fausse moue de regret, que vous soyez toujours si… Enfin, toujours si…

- Maître…

- Chut, chut, j'ai dis. N'interrompez pas le Maître quand il parle, vilain garçon. Vilain! Vous allez au coin maintenant!

Il utilisa les gants télécommandés et deux bras robotisés immobilisèrent fermement les épaules du Docteur. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Rose et le Maître sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

- Moi? Rien du tout. C'est vous qui en avez fait une humaine. Ce n'est pas très résistant ces petites choses-là. Une bouffée de gaz et pfft! Dodo! Enfin, il me semble que c'est ce que j'ai programmé.

- Maître!

Et cette fois, le ton du Docteur vibrait de colère.

- Vous l'avez amenée, vous êtes responsable de ce qui lui arrive.

- Arrêtez maintenant!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, dit le Maître en insérant un _patch_ de Bliss dans un tiroir qu'il poussa à l'intérieur de la salle.

Après avoir bloqué les contrôles des deux premiers bras, immobilisant ainsi le Docteur, un troisième bras robotisé s'abaissa et se saisit délicatement du _patch_ pour le poser, toujours aussi délicatement, sur la gorge du Seigneur du temps. L'effet fut quasi instantané.


	12. Le génie est un flot baigné par la folie

Le titre dit tout! Bonne lectureChapitre 12 : « Le génie est un flot baigné par la folie »*

*Émile Augier

Le Docteur sursauta, mais ne pu arracher le _patch_ étant donné qu'il était maintenu par deux pinces métalliques. Et puis, les muscles de ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il expira profondément. Calmement. Soudain, tout semblait… ma foi… pas normal. Non, c'était tout de même le Maître qui lui avait collé… ce truc. Mais c'était… bof. Pas inquiétant. Pas dangereux. Tout allait bien. Mieux que bien, en fait. Il se sentait très calme, libéré de toutes les contraintes… Il sourit. Des contraintes? Quelles contraintes? Quels dangers? Quelle mission? Personne ne lui avait ordonné de sauver l'univers, d'être le plus-que-parfait-génial-Docteur en toute circonstances. Il n'avait pas signé de contrat… Personne ne le surveillait… Enfin, il y avait… comment s'appelait-il? Ah oui, le Maître. Mais le Maître n'était pas dangereux. Enfin si, peut-être un peu. Mais pour le moment, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Cool, ma poule. Panique pas, tout ira.

Il avait un peu mal aux pieds. Il avait trop couru. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il courait tout le temps? C'était fatigant, à la fin, de courir comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de piquer un sprint pour un oui ou pour un non? Son regard tomba sur Rose. Chère Rose. Elle avait l'air un peu pâle. Certainement l'éclairage. Ou bien c'était ce manteau qui…? Il était cool, ce manteau. Oh, oui, c'était SON manteau. Il était cool. Imper impec.

Le Maître avait un sourire amusé. Il semblait décidément gentil, le Maître. Oh, il avait ses mauvais jours, comme tout le monde, mais aujourd'hui était probablement un bon jour. Oh, oui, il était enfermé dans un laboratoire. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave : il était avec Rose alors tout allait bien. Pourquoi vouloir sortir de cette pièce? Il y faisait chaud et Rose était là. Mais peut-être qu'elle aimerait un vrai lit? Elle semblait décidément un peu pâle. Ce n'était pas bien grave, mais…

- Docteur?

- Oui…?

- Je vais être obligé de vous laissez. Je dois m'occuper d'Harriet.

- Oh? C'est très bien. Dites-lui bonjours de ma part. Gentille fille. C'est un peu ma fille, vous savez.

- Oui, je sais. Nouveau papa. Il faudra me dire comment vous avez fait, répondit distraitement le Maître.

- Oh, mais je n'ai rien fait… En tout cas, pas pour Harriet.

- Elle vous ressemble, dit le Maître qui tout à coup semblait très intéressé à écouter le Docteur.

- Elle ressemble à son père, mais biologiquement parlant, c'est compliqué.

Le Docteur semblait ennuyé. Tout ce qui était compliqué était terriblement… oh… ennuyant.

- Alors vous n'êtes pas son père? Mais Rose Tyler est sa mère. D'où vient Harriet, Docteur?

- Oh… d'une autre dimension. C'était… un autre Docteur. Docteur II, ajouta-t-il en gloussant doucement.

Il avait été un temps où il avait été jaloux (autant penser la vérité, ça n'avait pas d'importance) de son clone.

- Il fallait bien le mettre hors de danger et un demi Seigneur du temps ne peut pas partir en vadrouille dans l'univers comme ça. Je n'avais pas envie de m'en occuper, soupira-t-il. Qui veut d'un clone constamment sur son dos?

Le Maître hocha la tête, de plus en plus intéressé.

- Donc vous avez réussi à vous cloner? Vous vous sentiez tout seul?

Le Maître avait un drôle d'air, comme s'il venait de faire une plaisanterie pour son seul bénéfice.

- Nan, c'était un accident. Enfin… Donna a eu un accident.

- Qui est Donna?

- Oh… c'est compliqué. Métacrise.

- Oh, Docteur II est né d'une métacrise? Mais il fallait un germe cellulaire de base…

Le Docteur pointa joyeusement sa main.

- Votre main!

- Ma main, acquiesça le Docteur. Pouvait pas la jeter dans la poubelle quand même. Je l'ai gardée. Et puis… j'ai eu besoin d'un réceptacle biologique compatible lors de… Hum… il y avait ce Dalek.

- Un Dalek?

- Mouais. M'a tiré dessus. Presque tué. Mais pourquoi j'aurais changé? Je m'aime bien.

- Oui, moi aussi, je vous aime bien.

- C'est gentil de dire ça. Alors, j'ai laissé le surplus d'énergie aller dans la main. Coup de main de la main. Et puis il y a eu Donna et tout ça et… pouf! Abracadabricot… euh… c'est presque ça. Le mot magique?

- Je ne le connais pas.

- Merci! Le mot magique, c'est merci. Non, pas merci. Ça c'est pour être poli.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Où est le Docteur II?

- Mort.

- Il ne s'est pas régénéré?

- Pouvait pas. Un seul cœur. Moitié humain. L'avait laissé avec Rose. Z'ont eu le bébé ensemble.

- Même un demi Seigneur du temps ne peut pas produire un Seigneur du temps complet. Et Rose n'a pas toujours été de notre race. Comment a-t-elle pu changer?

- Oh, c'est compliqué…! Pourquoi vous posez toutes ses questions! Demandez à Rose, c'est à son tour de répondre.

- Oh… J'aurais dû faire plus attention, dit le Maître après un coup d'œil à Rose, qui n'avait toujours pas remué.

- Oh, dit simplement le Docteur. C'est important?

Par-dessus l'épaule du Maître, le Docteur aperçu Harriet. Il aimait bien Harriet. Elle ressemblait un peu à Jackie. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer Jackie par contre. Enfin, il ne la détestait pas non plus. Mais c'était bien qu'elle soit dans une autre dimension. Pas envie d'être giflé par elle, encore. Et puis, c'était mieux comme ça avec Rose. Pas besoin de retourner à la maison. La maison, c'était le Tardis.

Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose manquait.

Ce n'était probablement pas très important, mais… Quelque chose manquait. Non, Rose était là. Et le Tardis n'était pas loin. Il n'avait pas besoin de… Il avait envie de voir Rose bouger un peu. Ah oui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, le Maître? Rose ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle dormait. Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait dit… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit? Oh, réfléchir, c'était fatiguant. Faire un effort pour se souvenir, c'était agaçant. Il n'avait généralement pas besoin de se souvenir, il mémorisait tout sans même y penser. Parce que c'était important, voilà. Mais non, ce n'était pas important. Rien n'était vraiment important maintenant, alors pourquoi faire un effort de mémorisation. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin et là… Bof. Pas important. Mais quelque chose manquait. Et ça n'avait rien de relatif. Enfin…

Qui avait dit ça?

Albert Einstein.

Non, Albert Einstein n'avait pas dit ça. Tout est relatif. Oui, il avait dit ça.

Pourtant le Maître était là. Le seul autre Seigneur du temps dans l'univers et l'histoire. C'était assez bien. Et il y avait Harriet. C'était aussi un enfant du temps, une Dame du temps. Et c'était bien aussi. Mais il manquait… quelque chose? Quelqu'un?

Jackie ne lui manquait pas pourtant… alors pourquoi penser à elle? Jackie. Jackie… C'était… frustrant. Comme si le nom était sur le bout de sa langue. Jackie. Jacky Boy. Jack? Ah oui, il y avait Jack. Mais Jack allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas aller mal. Trouvait toujours le moyen de s'en sortir. Non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Rose. Le Maître. Harriet. Jack. Le Docteur. Non, pourtant tout le monde était là.

- Val a disparu, dit Harriet d'un ton penaud.

Ah oui, il y avait Val. Curieuse idée aussi de ne pas se montrer. Est-ce que Val lui manquait? Ben… peut-être un peu. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui manquait pour vrai. Oh, il finirait bien par trouver.

- Je t'avais dit de le tuer, grinça le Maître.

- Ben… je voulais d'abord m'assurer que Jack ne risquait pas de s'enfuir. Je lui ai mis ce _patch_, vous savez… Mélancolie.

- Et tu as laissé s'enfuir ton frère.

- Je suis désolée.

- Oh, relaxez… Ce n'est pas grave, dit le Docteur. Il va revenir.

- Comment le savez-vous, dit le Maître l'air furieux.

- Hey, c'est mon fils. Et depuis quand est-ce que je ne reviens pas pour essayer de sauver tout le monde? Nan… c'est dans les gênes. Il va revenir.

- Là, c'est pas faux, dit Harriet.

- Alors prépare le comité d'accueil, fit le Maître.

- Oh, je peux contribuer?, demanda le Docteur avec espoir. J'adore les comités d'accueil! Surtout quand il y a ces petites bouchées, vous savez, des canapés et des mini sandwichs de toutes les couleurs! Rose aussi aimerait bien ça. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle dort. Elle dort souvent ces temps-ci. Je me demande pourquoi. Bof, on verra tout ça plus tard. Je peux sortir?

- Non.

- Ooh!. Ce n'est pas gentil. Moi, je voulais seulement aider. Et avoir un ou deux canapés. Je commence à avoir faim. Et cet endroit serait définitivement plus chouette avec une salle de bain. Vous y avez pensé?


	13. Au clair de la lune

Le Docteur ressemblait peut-être à ça quand il avait huit ans. J'imagine la pauvre mère obligée de supporter ça!

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 13 : Au clair de la lune

Les protestations de plus en plus bruyantes du Docteur firent enfin réagir Rose. En le voyant immobilisé par les pinces, elle rejeta le manteau et essaya de le libérer. Elle jeta un air furieux au Maître, qui renifla de dérision et libéra les commandes des bras robotisés. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas aller bien loin.

Rose s'arc-bouta et finit par briser la moitié d'une pince. Le Docteur ricana et se dandina pour se libérer complètement. Rose lui trouva l'air un peu bizarre et le tint par les épaules.

- Rose! Enfin tu es réveillée! Est-ce que tu as le droit de sortir, toi?

- Le droit? Euh… Je ne sais pas. La porte était verrouillée tantôt. Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait changé? Tu as essayé d'ouvrir?

- Oh, c'est une bonne question, dit le Docteur en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. J'espère qu'il y a une salle de bain toute proche.

Le Doctor poussa, tira, tordit, flatta et cracha (!) sur la porte sans qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Rose le regarda faire de plus en plus perplexe. Quand il se mit en devoir d'enlever une de ses espadrilles pour frapper sur la porte, elle le bouscula un peu et le fit asseoir.

- Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal! Et remettez votre chaussure!

- Oh, ce n'est pas important. Mes orteils avaient besoin de prendre l'air. La dernière fois, c'était sur la Lune. Je sais que j'ai l'air dingue avec une seule chaussure. Je ferais peut-être mieux d'enlever l'autre, hein?

De plus en plus bizarre, décidément. Rose vit enfin le _patch_ collé dans son cou et l'arracha. Le Docteur glapit (!) et se plaignit de la douleur, mais Rose tenait le petit morceau de plastique par un coin, faisant bien attention de ne pas mettre ses doigts en contact avec la surface transdermique.

- Combien de temps est-ce que ces trucs agissent? Quelle genre de drogue…

- Oh, je ne sais pas trop…Et vous m'avez arraché la moitié de la peau du cou. J'y tiens, à mon cou.

- Docteur, c'est important : combien de temps?

- Oh, le temps qu'on les a sur la peau. Dès qu'on les enlève : fini, kaput, over, bg'rell, fo mo to ka go, k'shel, nudiandir…

- Ça va, j'ai compris.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas fini! Il y a plus de cinq milliards de langues et…

- Je sais vous les connaissez toutes, mais taisez-vous un instant d'accord?

- Oh, vous ressemblez vraiment de plus en plus à votre mère. Elle m'a giflé, vous savez!

Et il s'enferma dans une bouderie ridicule qui laissa Rose stupéfaite. D'accord, là, le Docteur avait un problème. Enfin, le Docteur ne semblait pas avoir de souci, mais Rose en avait, elle! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait ainsi? Le _patch_ indiquait Bliss. Le Docteur n'était pas serein, il avait l'air… de se ficher de tout. Est-ce que c'était sa façon à lui d'être serein?

- Oh, arrêtez de vous en faire. J'ai une idée!

Et, plein d'entrain, il se saisit du _patch_ et le colla dans le cou de Rose : « Là… Avec ça, tout va bien aller. ».

Rose arracha aussitôt le petit bout de plastique et guetta durant plusieurs secondes les possibles effets. Mais rien ne se passait.

- Je ne me sens pas différente. Est-ce que vous auriez tout absorbé?

- Encore des questions? Relaxe! Profite du confort de cette pièce. Il va y avoir une fête tantôt et on n'aurait certainement pas droit aux cocktails si tu continues à poser autant de questions.

- Quelle fête?

La voix du Docteur baissa d'une octave et il cassa son sourire : « Ils vont faire sa fête à Val et à Jack. Il faut faire quelque chose. ».

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?

Mais le Docteur cilla et la regarda, intrigué : « Est-ce que tu es allergique au saumon? Il va peut-être y en avoir sur les canapés. Oh, oui, il va y avoir une fête. J'aime bien les fêtes. Et toi? »

- Est-ce que vous avez votre tournevis sonique?

- Je sais pas…

- Cherchez dans vos poches.

Et comme il ne le faisait pas assez vite, elle se mit en devoir de le fouiller. Il gloussa, se plaignit qu'elle le chatouillait, protesta quand sa main glissa dans la poche de son pantalon et essaya de l'en retirer et finit par se laisser faire avec un soupir grognon.

- Où avez-vous mis votre tournevis sonique?

- C'est le Maître qui l'a pris.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit?

- J'avais oublié. L'a vidé toutes mes poches. Vides…

- Et combien de temps dure l'effet de ce _patch_ déjà?, demanda Rose avec exaspération.

- Oh… Cool, Rose. Je suis super… Je vais super… Tout est super… euh… Superbe. Superbement…

- Taisez-vous!

- Oh, il faudrait savoir à la fin : il faut que je réponde à vos questions ou que je me taise, mais pas les deux en même temps!

- Taisez-vous!

- D'accord.

Il s'installa et se mit à fredonner Au clair de la lune en battant la mesure de son gros orteil. Rose essaya de garder son sérieux, tout en se promettant de lui rappeler cet instant quand il serait redevenu lui-même.

La serrure de la porte joua et Rose, cherchant n'importe quoi pour se défendre, se saisit de l'espadrille rouge pompier. Jack passa la tête et Rose poussa un petit cri de joie, aussitôt arrêté par une mimique lui ordonnant le silence. Elle poussa le Docteur hors du laboratoire et l'obligea à remettre son soulier.

Jack quêta une explication devant le comportement étrange du Docteur et Rose lui tendit le _patch_.

- Harriet m'en a mis un, dit Jack.

- Vous semblez normal.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu, celle-là, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais ce n'était pas cette drogue. Une autre.

- Mais… vous allez bien?

- Oui. Mais… pas lui.

- Il a dit que dès qu'on les enlevait, les _patch_ n'agissaient plus.

- C'est parce que le Maître a modifié celle-là, répondit calmement Harriet.

Jack plaqua aussitôt la jeune rousse au sol tandis que Rose se planta devant le Docteur pour le protéger. Jack arracha un fil électrique de la plus proche machine et le mit sous le nez d'Harriet qui ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre malgré les étincelles qui crépitaient à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Je suis de votre côté, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. C'est évident!

- Je vais vous le prouver. Le Maître vous attendait et il avait modifié les composantes du Bliss. Mais ce nouveau Bliss n'agit que sur les Seigneurs du temps.

- Et c'est pour cela que Rose devait être…

Harriet battit des paupières. Oui. Il fallait que Rose soit humaine au moment où ils se faisaient attraper. Jack hésita et rejeta le fil électrique.

- Et maintenant, il serait temps de partager vos informations, ordonna-t-il.

- Oui, je crois aussi, dit le Maître qui les observait, les bras croisés.

Et Val se tenait à ses côtés, l'air un peu dans la lune.

- Hello, fit joyeusement le Docteur. Est-ce que c'est l'heure de faire la fête?


	14. Plans et replis

« Made in Canada » avec des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 14 : Plans et repli

Dès le début, le Maître savait qu'il y avait une très forte probabilité pour qu'Harriet soit en réalité un agent triple : faire croire qu'elle faisait tout en son pouvoir pour sauver tous ceux qu'elle aimait pendant qu'elle complotait avec le Maître tout en faisant de son mieux pour faire capoter ses plans. Mais la petite n'avait pas tenu compte d'une règle que le Maître avait appliqué depuis les toutes premières aventures avec (ou contre, c'était selon) le Docteur : ne jamais, jamais, jamais croire ce que disait le Docteur. On pouvait tenir compte de ce qu'il disait, mais la vérité se trouvait plutôt dans ce qu'il ne disait pas. On pouvait l'écouter, mais jamais tabler uniquement sur sa parole. Et Harriet qui arrivait en jurant sur tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux et qu'elle voulait aider le Maître avait fait sonner toutes les alarmes personnelles de ce cher Maître. On n'était pas la fille du Docteur pour rien. On n'est pas le grand ennemi du Docteur sans apprendre deux ou trois ficelles.

Oh, elle avait respecté sa promesse : lui livrer toute sa famille (Jack était un bonus un peu agaçant, mais pas franchement inquiétant), mais elle avait omis de révéler que Rose serait humaine. Ce n'était pas très grave, il s'était attendu à une trahison dans ce contrat rudimentaire, et il en avait été averti avant tout le monde, en fait, simplement parce que le bébé qu'il avait enlevé avait perdu tous les dons qui en faisaient un Seigneur du temps. Il s'était demandé s'il préférait avoir le corps figé d'un Seigneur du temps ou un petit humain inutile et n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. L'un dans l'autre, c'était ennuyant.

Il avait également perdu sa future compagne, étant donné qu'il n'était pas question de prendre un singe à parole comme assistante. Ça, c'était un peu plus embêtant.

En même temps, si Rose était humaine… il n'aurait pas à affronter trois Seigneurs du temps. Il pourrait contrôler Harriet d'un claquement de doigt, se mettrait en appétit avec Rose et finirait par le morceau de choix, le Docteur. Il garderait peut-être Rose pour s'amuser avec elle. Il anticipait déjà la crise de nerf et les supplications du Docteur devant les jeux qu'il inventerait pour elle. C'était magnifique! Et il pourrait faire durer le tout TRÈS longtemps. Mais encore là, ça pouvait devenir lassant.

Il n'avait même pas pu mettre la main sur un Tardis. La petite Harriet prenait bien soin d'atterrir loin des laboratoires et de mettre hors synchro sa machine. Le Maître n'avait même pas réussi à suivre Harriet quand elle retournait à son Tardis. Il en fulminait. C'aurait été si simple de partir avec un véhicule digne de ce nom! Elle avait avoué qu'elle et son frère avait un Tardis bien à eux depuis quelques années et le Maître imaginait déjà les merveilleuses courses-poursuites dans les étoiles entre lui et le Docteur.

Mais il n'avait pas été capable de capturer un Tardis. Enrageant!

Et puis, Harriet avait révélé sans le vouloir le vrai trésor : son frère. Le Tardis était passé au second rang. Le jeune Val, encore un peu naïf, plein d'entrain et d'espoir et bien plus manipulable que tout le reste de sa famille! Val. Le Maître avait enfin trouvé un disciple, ce qui était beaucoup mieux qu'une compagne! Il aurait pu jeter le bébé dans la première chute à déchet, mais s'était dit qu'il valait mieux garder un argument. Avec le Docteur, même les meilleurs plans se devaient d'avoir des plans d'urgence. D'où la présence du bébé dans les labos. S'il y avait un problème, il pourrait facilement les obliger à se concentrer sur cette petite larve humaine plutôt que sur lui.

Dès que le Docteur et Rose avait été enfermés et même s'il savait Harriet incapable de faire vraiment du mal à son frère - c'était vraiment la fille du Docteur - il avait voulu s'en occuper lui-même. Et puis il avait appris d'où venait Harriet. Ça, c'était très intéressant et il raya définitivement la rouquine de sa liste : à demi humaine? Un quart humaine? Déjà qu'il avait la nausée simplement à cause du nom, savoir qu'elle portait quelques gênes de cette espèce minable… Il ne pouvait pas se balader dans l'univers avec ÇA! Mais il restait Val. Val, qui était un vrai Seigneur du temps, qui n'avait pas eu la formation de l'Académie, qui manquait un peu d'expérience, qui était un jeune chien joyeux et adorable… Les yeux du Maître brillaient quand il se retrouva seul avec le jeune homme.

- J'ai bien connu votre père, vous savez, dit-il en guise d'introduction.

- Je sais.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne vous a pas raconté dans quelles circonstances nous avons fait connaissance.

- J'en sais suffisamment, répliqua Val.

- Oh, les jeunes pensent toujours en savoir suffisamment! Voyons ce que vous savez réellement!

Et il avait sorti un _patch_ Honnêteté de sa poche. En cas d'urgence, ça fonctionnait exactement comme un sérum de vérité.

- Je ne vous dirai rien, vous êtes le pire cinglé du monde, fut la réponse de Val.

Le Maître rajouta deux timbres, hésita, puis en ajouta un troisième. Val se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de se taire avec une telle dose de drogue dans le sang.

- Et maintenant, nous allons avoir une discussion entres hommes, blagua le Maître. Où est le Tardis?

- Je l'ignore.

- Pardon?

- Harriet devait… les mettre hors synchro d'une seconde pour vous empêcher d'y avoir accès.

- C'est la procédure habituelle dans une zone peu sécuritaire, oui.

- Mais les Tardis ne sont plus là. Je les ai sentir partir. Il manque… quelque chose… Je ne sais pas où et quand elle les a envoyés. Et puis… elle n'aurait pas pu faire disparaître le Tardis de… papa.

- Question plus facile : où est la conscience de cette humaine blonde? Ta chère petite maman. Tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas? Où la montre de gousset?

- Je… l'ai laissée dans le Tardis. Le mien.

- Quoi? Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose? Si elle mourrait, tu perdrais définitivement ta mère? Pire, tu n'existerais pas puisque…

- Vous ne pourrez pas tuer Rose Tyler.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, mon petit. Je peux très bien tous vous tuer.

- Vous ne connaissez pas ma mère, dit Val.

Un sourire très doux flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Vous ne la connaissez pas du tout, répéta Val.

- Mais toi, si.

- Je n'ai jamais vu… le Grand méchant loup. J'en ai seulement entendu parler.

- Qui est le Grand méchant loup?

- Si vous aviez vu le Grand méchant loup, vous sauriez.

- Dis-moi qui est le Grand méchant loup?

- Même papa l'ignore.

- Pourquoi parles-tu du Grand méchant loup? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire?

- Il vient apporter la mort. Et il arrive.

Le Maître recula. Qu'est-ce que c'était comme idiotie?

- Tu vas venir avec moi, mon petit. Nous allons avoir une discussion ailleurs. Laissons tonton Jack sauver tout le monde, Harriet trahir qui elle veut et Rose retrouver son nourrisson. Quant au Docteur… Il attendra un peu.

- Il vous retrouvera où que vous soyez, dit Val.

- J'ai une bulle de non-temps. M'étonnerait qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre ça. Si Harriet ou toi ne lui aviez pas dit où et quand je me trouvais, il serait encore à s'arracher les cheveux dans son Tardis.

- Papa ne vous fera jamais rien. Maman, elle… Vous avez enlevé ma sœur après tout.

- Ta mère ne risque pas de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, surtout que sa tête est perdue dans un Tardis par ta faute.

- Maman…

- Oui, ta maman, mon petit. Mais tout va s'arranger. Nous allons devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, toi et moi.

- Ça ne marchera pas. Je… ne vous suivrai jamais.

- Pas au début, non. Mais j'ai deux ou trois idées qui devraient te plaire. J'y vais un peu rudement pour le moment, mais dès que j'aurais un Tardis… En attendant, nous allons te mettre un autre joli timbre transdermique. Je crois que ça s'appelle Rêverie. Regarde la jolie étiquette mauve.

Il vérifia sur le plus proche clavier que les mesures de sécurité du labo étaient prêtes à être activées, programma sa navette pour un départ imminent et vérifia sur le plus proche écran les images retransmises depuis la salle 533. Il vit sans surprise que Jack avait libéré le Docteur et Rose. Encore heureux qu'il lui ait pris son arme. Il sourit devant la maladresse du Docteur. Finalement, le Bliss marchait très bien!

Il avait travaillé comme un damné sur la modification du composant chimique principal et ajouté quelques ingrédients qui promettaient bien du plaisir. Et le Docteur n'était pas prêt de retrouver assez de stabilité mentale pour se mettre à sa recherche! Oh oui, Bliss était parfait : le Maître était tout à fait serein vis-à-vis du Docteur.

- Viens avec moi, Val, nous allons faire un tour.

- Sans le Chaperon rouge, murmura Val.

Le Maître préféra se taire. Décidément, les _patch_ étaient défectueux dans cette installation.

- Et où est-ce qu'on va?

- Eh bien, puisque je n'ai plus besoin traîner un bébé, nous allons voyager un peu. J'ai un gentil manipulateur de vortex et nous allons voir du pays, mon petit!

- Je pensais qu'on partait… avec la navette. Je vous ai vu faire les contrôles.

- Oh, la navette va partir et avec un champ de non-temps activé, au cas où, mais nous prendrons un autre chemin.

- Il ne nous retrouvera pas si vous faites ça.

- Évidemment.

Val broncha devant le mot. Ça lui rappelait la fois où il avait rencontré Jack… Mais il manquait quelque chose depuis la dernière fois.

- Mais vous ne pourrez pas quitter cette planète. Maman vous en empêchera.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Oh, vous verrez, c'est sûr.

Le Maître poussa Val dans la pièce suivante et railla Jack qui demandait des informations à Harriet.

- Et maintenant, il serait temps de partager vos informations, crachait Jack Harkness.

- Oui, je crois aussi, dit le Maître qui les vit sursauter avec grand plaisir.


	15. Un remède pire que le mal

Les personnages (sauf Harriet et Val) appartiennent à la BBC.

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 15 : Un remède pire que le mal

Par réflexe, Jack poussa Rose et le Docteur derrière la fabrique de _patch_ et chercha son holster, mais le Maître toussota et agita l'arme en souriant avant d'en menacer un Val complètement indifférent à la situation. Rose arracha une des longues manettes de contrôle et s'en fit une arme. Jack l'imita avec un sourire carnassier.

- Bon, maintenant que je vous ai laissés sortir, parlons des vraies choses. Harriet, je regrette beaucoup que tu n'es pas réfléchi plus sérieusement à l'avenir. Tu sais ce qui va arriver, n'est-ce pas?

- La ferme, s'exclama Rose qui faisait de son mieux pour garder le Docteur à l'abri. Non, ce n'est pas le temps de faire la fête, ajouta-t-elle au Docteur qui protestait et gesticulait.

- Mais si, mais si, faisons la fête! Allez, Docteur, venez me rejoindre.

Et comme le Seigneur du temps se levait d'un bond, Jack prit son élan… et le mit KO. Rose et Harriet grimacèrent devant le geste, mais Rose finit par hocher la tête. Au moins, il allait se tenir tranquille quelques instants. Et elle aurait probablement fini par l'assommer, alors il valait mieux que Jack s'en soit occupé.

- Jack, ce n'est pas bien de faire ça, dit le Maître d'un ton paternaliste.

- Allez vous faire voir!

- Et c'est très impoli. Alors, Harriet, on ne change pas d'idée?

Mais la jeune femme se blottit un peu plus derrière la machinerie et ne répondit pas. Le Maître hocha la tête avec un soupir.

- D'accord. J'aurai essayé. Bye!

Il guida Val vers le couloir en le prenant par le coude et activa une commande. Immédiatement, la pièce s'emplit d'une odeur chimique et peu agréable. Harriet avait réussi à pâlir de deux tons supplémentaires.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Il avait un plan de secours. Il avait tout prévu. Il me l'avait dit.

- Oui, mais quel plan, dit Jack en la secouant.

- Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Nous allons tous mourir.

- C'est ça, oui! On ne vous a jamais rien appris à vous?, rugit Jack.

Mais Harriet ne répondait pas. Rose examinait les gicleurs du plafond qui crachotaient des particules microscopiques qui scintillaient légèrement. C'était joli. Mais probablement pas très sain. Dans le labo où ils avaient été enfermés, il n'y avait pas de gicleurs. Elle obligea Jack à lâcher la jeune femme et à l'aider à tirer le Docteur jusque dans le labo. Harriet hésita avant de les suivre et referma la porte.

- Revenus au point de départ. Ça valait bien la peine de sortir, grommela Jack. Le truc qui sort, là, au plafond, qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Du calme, capitaine, ça n'avance à rien de crier comme ça, ordonna Rose en adossant le Docteur contre un mur. Vous avez une sacrée droite, vous savez.

Jack inspira profondément et essaya de trouver un petit côté zen dans la colère qui l'habitait. Ses narines frémirent, puis il demanda d'un ton nettement plus courtois comment ils étaient supposés mourir.

- Oh, nous sommes déjà en train de mourir. Et vous n'allez pas aimer ça non plus même si…

Harriet glissa sur le fait que ce ne serait probablement pas permanent pour Jack. Ce dernier songea que, tout compte fait, il y avait peut-être un espoir, autrement la jeune femme n'aurait pas continué à protéger Rose de certaines vérités. À moins que ce ne soit une simple habitude? Jack décidé qu'il préférait l'espoir. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de possibilités actuellement, mais il préférait encore choisir celle qui avait un _happy end_.

- Le Maître a simplement activé l'ultime contre-mesure des laboratoires : un neutralisant chimique qui est sensé détruire tous les produits qui se seraient déversés par accident. L'ennui, c'est que tous les savants travaillaient avec des combinaisons étanches et des masques. Nous n'en avions pas. Alors le neutralisant est tranquillement en train de bouffer toute notre structure cellulaire.

- C'est ridicule. S'il y avait un accident, il devait certainement y avoir un moyen de contrer l'acide. Si jamais un masque avait flanché par exemple, dit Rose.

- Oui, mais si le neutralisant a une durée de vie de plusieurs mois, son antidote, lui, n'est efficace que quelques jours, peut-être une semaine. Et ces installations sont abandonnées depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il en reste la moindre goutte dans les parages.

- C'est ridicule, protesta Rose.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie planifié cette organisation!

- Non, en effet, gronda Jack.

Rose jeta machinalement un œil vers le plafond et s'exclama que les gicleurs semblaient avoir vidé les réservoirs.

- Le neutralisant est toujours en suspension dans l'air, contra Harriet. Il mettra des heures à se déposer complètement au sol. Et le moindre courant d'air le soulèvera. De toute façon, nous sommes…

- Oh non! Pas question de dire ce mot-là! Il doit y avoir une solution!

- Je vais sortir chercher des combinaisons, dit Jack.

- Ne soyez pas absurde. Vous allez mourir deux fois plus vite si vous ressortez, dit Rose.

- Et en attendant, nous perdons deux fois plus de temps. Surveillez-les, ordonna-t-il à Harriet.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous lui faites confiance à elle? C'est elle qui nous a trahis! On devrait l'attacher…

- Avec quoi?

- Ou l'assommer comme vous avez fait avec le Docteur.

- Et ça nous ferait deux corps à porter au lieu d'un. Je vais revenir Rose.

Il ouvrit aussi peu que possible la porte et se faufila au milieu d'un tourbillon de particules brillantes qui collèrent à son corps et à ses vêtements. Il sourit aux deux femmes un peu dépitées qui l'observaient de l'autre côté de la vitre - on aurait vraiment dit un bocal à poisson - et se mit à courir.

- Il va revenir, dit Rose. Il va trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir.

- Oh, c'est bien son genre. Mais il devrait se dépêcher.

- C'est ce qu'il fait.

- Non, je veux dire qu'il devrait vraiment se dépêcher.

Et Harriet indiqua les traces rougeâtres sur leurs visages et leurs bras. Le neutralisant avait commencé son travail.

- Et le Docteur?

Rose s'agenouilla près du Seigneur du temps : à part un bleu qui devait se former sur sa mâchoire, il avait l'air tout à fait normal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas atteint? Oh, c'était tout aussi bien, quand on y songeait, que l'un d'entre eux puisse s'en sortir - encore mieux si c'était le Docteur! Mais il était resté aussi longtemps qu'elles sous cette poussière et… Il avait l'air normal…

- Il a l'air normal, murmura Rose. C'est ça, il a l'air normal!

- À part qu'il est KO.

- C'est mécanique, pas chimique, répliqua Rose. Mais il n'avait pas l'air normal.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites : normal ou pas normal?

- C'est le _patch_! Le _patch_. Le Docteur avait un _patch_, mais l'acide est supposé neutraliser les effets.

- C'est le but. Mais…

- Mais rien! S'il n'y a pas de drogue à neutraliser, le _patch_ s'attaque immédiatement au reste du corps, c'est bien ça?

Harriet commençait à voir un plan dans tout ça et sourit.

- Il nous faut des _patch_, décida Rose. J'en ai touché une, mais la drogue était probablement entièrement passée dans l'organisme du Docteur.

- Je vais en chercher.

- Non, moi.

- Jack m'a ordonné de veiller sur vous. C'est ce que je fais.

- Jack dit n'importe quoi.

Harriet eu un petit sourire : « Oui, souvent. Mais pas cette fois. »

Elle bondit vers la porte avant que Rose puisse l'arrêter et plongea vers une pile de boîtes renversées. Elle revint à toute vitesse, les mains pleines de timbres de plastiques. Elle les jeta devant Rose et s'assit pour lire les étiquettes.

- On n'a pas le temps d'en choisir une, s'exclama Rose.

- Pas Mélancolie, il a dégénéré, dit Harriet en rejetant le premier timbre. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est bien d'une nouvelle crise de larmes. Dites-vous que les composants de ces machins sont vieux et que les effets sont multipliés ou légèrement modifiés. _Patch_ dégénérés.

- Cool 30? Un _patch_ pour être cool?

- Euh… non. Pour avoir froid. Très utile en plein canicule. Mais le _patch _dégénéré… on pourrait mourir de froid.

- Mais pas tout de suite, dit Rose. C'est le moins pire du lot. Chagrin, Amnésie, Colère, Mélancolie, Mélancolie, Amnésie… Il n'y a rien d'autres!

- D'accord. Sur la gorge ou le poignet : la drogue sera absorbée plus rapidement par le sang.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Rose et Harriet pour ressentir les effets, mais les marques rougeâtres ne disparaissaient pas. Pourquoi? Harriet soupira : « Nous ne faisons que retarder les choses. Pas de régression possible. Attendons Jack et les combinaisons et puis nous irons. Le Maître a probablement déclenché les gicleurs dans toute l'usine. Les corridors doivent être pleins de cet merde. Inutile d'en mettre une nouvelle couche. »

- Et le bébé?

Harriet essaya d'empêcher ses mains de trembler, autant de froid que d'inquiétude. Elle avait oublié le bébé. Pourquoi l'avoir oublié? C'était curieux. Elle avait oublié que si le bébé mourait… elle disparaîtrait.

- Le Maître l'a probablement emporté avec lui.

- Il pourrait l'avoir tué, s'effraya Rose.

- Non. Le bébé est vivant. Il va bien.

- Comment?

- Une intuition, d'accord?, dit Harriet sur un ton qui interdisait toute autre question sur le sujet.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, puis suggéra d'emporter d'autres timbres.

- Nous risquons l'overdose, mais ça vaut mieux que de se dissoudre.

- Et pour le Docteur?

- Il va bien. On lui mettra une combinaison.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire : on ne peut pas l'amener dans un hôpital. Même si NOUS savons qu'il va bien, on va vouloir lui faire des examens, prise de sang et tout le bazar.

- Alors il faut le laisser ici.

- Pas question!

- Il est bourré de drogue! L'acide ne peut rien lui faire, c'est promis. Quand il se réveillera… Il… tout ira très bien.

- Arrêtez de mentir!

On frappa trois coups à la vitre et Jack montra les trois combinaisons qu'il tenait. Il en avait également enfilé une. Il cilla à la vue des tâches marbrant la peau de ses amies et pointa le Docteur qui testait l'articulation de sa mâchoire.

- Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle soit déboîtée, grimaça-t-il. J'aurais été très embêté.

- Docteur! Vous allez bien!

- Biens sûr que je vais bien. Mais je crois qu'on m'a frappé. Si je le retrouve… Il y a un truc qui manque… Mais quoi? Ah oui : la fête! Faisons la fête, Rose Tyler! Oh! C'est un bal masqué? Il faut se déguiser? Tous ces points rouges, là, c'est un déguisement? Pourquoi on ne m'a pas dit que c'était un bal masqué? J'ADORE les bals masqués!

Pourquoi est-ce que la drogue agissait encore? Pourquoi est-ce que le Docteur n'avait pas retrouvé sa personnalité habituelle? Rose réagit pourtant le plus vite et sourit largement : « Oui, c'est un bal masqué et voici nos costumes. Dépêchez-vous de le mettre! ».

- Il n'est pas rayé, protesta-t-il. Ce n'est pas bien grave, mais j'aime bien les rayures. Et le orange ne ressemble pas du tout au bleu. J'aime bien le bleu.

- Je sais, mais il faut mettre la combinaison orange, Docteur…

- Ooh. On est obligés?

- Sinon, on n'a pas droit aux prix de présence, ajouta Harriet en jouant le jeu.

- Quels prix de présence? Des prix avec… des rayures? J'aime bien les rayures. Peut-être une nouvelle cravate? Ou une écharpe. Je crois que j'avais une écharpe rayée…

- Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps, dit Harriet en l'aidant à ajuste le casque.

Il fixa soudainement Rose et dit d'un ton neutre : « Val a des ennuis. Il faut le retrouver. ».

- Docteur?

- Oui, oui, je la mets, la combinaison. N'empêche, j'aurais préféré des rayures. On pourrait faire un compromis et en trouver une orange et bleue?


	16. Ce qui manque

Hello, comme d'habitude, Doctor Who et cie ne m'appartient pas, etc.

**PS : J'adore les commentaires.**

Chapitre 16 : Ce qui manque

Jack leur servait d'avant-garde armée - d'un tuyau métallique, mais ça comptait comme une arme - et Rose en était soulagée. Harriet et elle avaient assez à faire avec le Docteur qui était de plus en plus bizarre, si c'était possible. Depuis deux minutes, il était silencieux, ce qui n'était jamais de bon augure. Harriet devait penser la même chose, car elle secoua son bras pour le faire réagir.

- Cessez de penser à un costume à rayures, s'il-vous-plaît, ajouta Rose en le forçant à faire deux pas supplémentaires.

L'ordre paru raffermir la démarche du Seigneur du temps et les deux femmes débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre.

- On peut enlever les habits de cosmonaute maintenant?

- Il vaudrait mieux les conserver. Il doit y avoir des particules collées sur nous et incrustés dans nos vêtements alors, pour le moment, le scaphandre a le mérite de garder à l'intérieur ce qui est contaminé. Il y a une pièce spéciale dans le Tardis pour se nettoyer. Nous irons à l'hôpital ensuite. Et puis, nous pourrons analyser ce que le Maître a donné comme drogue au Docteur.

- Vous avez dit qu'il avait modifié le _patch_ Bliss.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas de quelle façon, dit Harriet avec regret. Le Maître… il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a pu te convaincre de faire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon?

- Il avait kidnappé le bébé et il menaçait de lui faire quelque chose de terrible. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- C'était pour sauver ta peau, cracha Jack. J'aurais dû le savoir. Tu aurais simplement pu te sauver avec le berceau!

- Non, elle n'aurait pas pu, dit Rose en s'interposant. J'ai vu ce qu'un paradoxe de ce genre peut faire. C'est bien la dernière chose dont nous avions besoin.

- De quoi tu parles?, s'exclama Jack.

- Quand je suis remontée dans le temps le jour de la mort de… mon père. J'ai rencontré ma mère et… moi. Une version bébé de moi. J'ai fait une gaffe et les choses en encore empiré quand on m'a mise bébé Rose dans les bras. Harriet ne pouvait pas transporter bébé Harriet.

- Non, je veux dire…

Jack s'interrompit en comprenant que Rose avait fait le lien entre le bébé et l'adulte. Comment…? Il se tourna vers Harriet qui était également sous le choc, mais qui tentait de le dissimuler. Bien sûr, avec tous les problèmes et la présence de deux Harriet, Rose avait sans doute déduit que… Mais si jamais quelque chose était en train de craquer…

Ce fut ce moment que choisi le Docteur pour devenir aussi mou qu'une guimauve. Harriet ne pouvait le tenir seule et ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, dans un emmêlement confus et orange. Rose et Jack se penchèrent et essayèrent de voir à l'intérieur du casque du Docteur, mais une fine buée voilait toute la visière.

- Enlevez-lui ce maudit casque, ordonna vivement Jack. De toute façon, il n'y a personne à contaminer à au moins deux kilomètres. On court le risque.

Le Docteur était presque inconscient et même si sa peau ne présentait pas les fameuses taches rouges, il n'avait pas l'air très sain. La sueur avait aplati ses mèches folles et tout son visage semblait beaucoup trop osseux, comme si la chair avait fondu. Il murmurait ou balbutiait des mots ressemblant à « il manque ». Rose frissonna. Quelque chose manquait, oui, mais quoi? Elle hocha la tête. Le Docteur, il fallait se concentrer sur le Docteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

- C'est le _patch_, ça ne peut rien être d'autre. C'était conçu pour les Seigneurs du temps. Reculez, Harriet. On ne sait pas…

Jack n'osa pas continuer… Et si Harriet était déjà contaminée?

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc spécial avec vous, dit Rose tout en continuant à retirer le costume orange au Docteur. C'aurait été plus simple de dire la vérité.

Harriet cilla. Rose ne pouvait pas savoir! Elle…

- Oh, ne restez pas plantée là à ne rien faire! Aidez-moi plutôt. Il est brûlant, s'inquiéta Rose en effleurant le front du Docteur.

Jack posa deux doigts sur la gorge du Docteur : le pouls était étrange - deux cœurs bien sûr - mais même lui sentait qu'ils battaient de façon complètement erratique.

- Le Tardis, le Tardis saura quoi faire, dit Rose. Aidez-moi, il faut le porter. Allez!

- Mais…

- On ne peut pas l'amener à l'hôpital! Et si le Maître a joué avec son kit de chimiste, on ne trouvera probablement rien d'utile dans les labos. Il faut la science des Seigneurs du temps. Il faut le Tardis. À moins que tu aies un truc pour le guérir, lança-t-elle à Harriet.

- Non, je…

- Alors, au Tardis. Jack, s'il-te-plaît, pourrais-tu nous donner un coup de main au lieu de regretter ton pistolet laser ou je ne sais quoi?

- Ce n'était pas…

- Plus tard, fit-elle avec exaspération. Il faut au moins lui faire reprendre connaissance sinon il ne pourra pas se régénérer. Oh, j'espère qu'on n'en viendra pas là!

Harriet leva la tête et stoppa net. Rose protesta devant ce nouvel arrêt, mais le cri étranglé d'Harriet se passait d'explication : les Tardis n'étaient plus là.

- Le Maître, cracha Jack.

- Il n'a pas pu faire quoi que ce soit avec les Tardis. Celui du Docteur était sur commande isomorphique et l'autre…

Oh, non, pensa Harriet. Le Maître a drogué Val. Et Val pouvait piloter l'autre Tardis. Oh non…

- Est-ce que Jane aurait pu le mettre hors synchro? Est-ce qu'elle est assez habile pour le faire? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas revenue en nous voyant sortir du labo?, interrogea Rose. Elle avait dit qu'elle surveillerait les Tardis. Elle avait dit…

Rose ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Elle avait l'impression que 10 000 idées essayaient de passer en même temps dans sa tête. D'abord, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Jane. Et Harriet. Il y avait un lien entre elles. Et si Harriet était une Dame du temps… Et puis, d'où avait-elle sorti le terme féminin? Le Docteur n'avait jamais parlé de l'égale d'un Seigneur du temps. Mais Rose était certaine qu'il fallait dire Dame du temps. Certaine. La migraine se renforça, mais elle commença à se dire que la douleur était un moyen de la forcer à ne pas penser à ses choses. Alors elle essaya de faire le lien : Harriet, Jane, les Tardis, le Docteur… Harriet qui ressemblait de façon frappante à Jackie Tyler. Deux Tardis. Et le bébé. Il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait définitivement quelque chose.

L'idée était martelée dans sa tête. Il manquait quelque chose. Il MANQUAIT quelque chose.

Un bourdonnement se fit alors entendre et Rose ressentit une brûlure, une de plus. Tout son corps picotait à cause du neutralisant chimique. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une tache rouge qui s'élargissait à travers la combinaison orange. Curieux, pensa-t-elle en touchant le tissu plastique. Comment est-ce que le truc du labo pouvait s'attaquer au matériel de protection? Elle avait soudainement du mal à respirer, comme si l'atmosphère était devenue liquide. C'était sans doute un effet supplémentaire du truc… Le neutralisant. Qui neutralisait son organisme. Quand un étourdissement la fit vaciller, elle inspira profondément, voulant se montrer forte. Migraine, tournis, il fallait affronter tout ça et… Le Docteur avait besoin d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas… La brûlure touchait son épaule, sa poitrine et son bras gauche n'avait pas l'air de bien fonctionner. Et il y avait quelque chose de collant et d'humide entre sa peau et ses vêtements. Elle ne voulait pas se plaindre, mais - et la pensée parasite revint la taquiner - il manquait quelque chose.

- Jack?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Mais Harriet et Jack fixaient un point derrière elle. Elle fit demi-tour et aperçu, sans grande surprise, le Maître qui tenait l'arme de Jack. Rose commença à avoir mal au moment où elle comprit qu'il lui avait tiré dessus. Le Docteur avait raison : les armes, c'était la merde. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il n'aurait pas formulé la chose de cette façon.

- Rose!

- Ne bougez pas, dit froidement le Maître.

Val se tenait à ses côtés, l'air aussi perdu qu'un peu plus tôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rose, mais comme elle ne bougeait pas, il reporta son attention sur l'horizon et soupira, comme s'il s'ennuyait.

- Je sais que vous pourriez vous régénérer et que Jack ne resterait pas mort très longtemps, mais je serais ravi de tirer plusieurs fois. Et je parie que vous n'auriez pas l'air trop brillant à mi-chemin de la régénération. Pour Jack… eh bien, il y a l'océan. La noyade multiple semble une occupation passionnante. Alors, vous allez me dire gentiment, comme de bons petits, où vous avez mis le Tardis.

- Celui du Docteur, je ne sais pas où il est. Le mien… je croyais l'avoir laissé ici, mais…

- C'est ça.

Il tira sur Jack qui avait fait un mouvement vers lui. Le bruit de la détonation résonna trois secondes et le silence qui suivit fut irréel. Il faisait froid tout à coup.

- Il ne reste que toi, Harriet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère?

- Ton frère? Tu t'inquiète de ton frère alors que tes parents sont en train d'agoniser?

- Je…

- Oui, exactement : je. Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi.

- Je…

- Tu ne sais rien dire d'autre, chère enfant. Et maintenant, tu vas rappeler ton Tardis.

- Je ne sais pas où il est, je le jure! Je n'ai pas de télécommande, ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis le Tardis hors synchro! Je ne sais pas où il est!

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin.

- C'est le Méchant loup qui l'a pris, soeurette, dit Val d'un ton amusé.

Le Maître le frappa. Harriet sursauta, mais Val ne se défendit pas et ne sembla pas ressentir la gifle.

- D'accord. Puisque nous ne pouvons pas nous balader en Tardis, ce qui aurait été très bien, nous allons emprunter des moyens moins agréables. Après tout, c'était le plan B.

Le Maître pianota des coordonnées sur son manipulateur de vortex, força Val à poser sa main dessus et ils disparurent sur un dernier rire.

Jack se redressa en retenant un cri. Il se releva d'un bond, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le Maître s'était échappé. Rose et le Docteur étaient inanimés. Harriet était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Et les Tardis n'étaient pas là.

- Docteur?

Jack et Harriet furent soulagés en entendant Rose.

- Rose!

- J'ai mal, fit-elle en se retenant de pleurer. Le Docteur…

- Il… eh bien, il n'a pas changé, dit Jack.

- Où est le Tardis? Il faut rentrer dans le Tardis.

- Ils ont disparu. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée.

- Oh, Harriet. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je crois savoir ce qu'il faut faire. Je sais ce qui manque.

Harriet broncha devant la petite phrase, mais elle n'eu pas le temps de protester : Rose essayait de se redresser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Si tu bouges, tu vas aggraver la blessure!

- Je ne sais pas encore qui tu es, mais je sais qui tu n'es pas. Et tu n'es pas le Docteur, alors tais-toi.

Harriet se retint in extremis de répondre : « Oui, maman. ». Rose utilisait encore les mêmes intonations et la moue coléreuse n'avait pas changé au fil des ans.

- Rose…?

La jeune femme grimaçait et une sueur glacée recouvrait son front. Elle n'y arrivait pas. La blessure saignait beaucoup et son bras était déjà mort à son côté. Elle se mordit les lèvres, se força à se lever, mais des points noirs mouchetaient sa vision. D'accord.

- Il faut creuser sous le rocher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous le rocher?

- Ce qui manque, dit-elle. Et ne demande pas comment je le sais, je le sais, c'est tout.


	17. Comeback

De retour! Le Docteur ne m'appartient pas, etc. comme d'habitude.

Je trouvais que mon couple préféré était séparé depuis un peu trop longtemps alors c'est leur « comeback ». Entre autres …

Chapitre 17 : Comeback

Jack fit quelques pas vers la gauche et Rose cracha une bulle de sang et une nouvelle indication : « Pas celui-là. L'autre, allez… Oui… Creusez. ».

Harriet la soutenait de son mieux tout en suppliant mentalement Jack d'aller plus vite. Rose tremblait et des cernes mauves s'élargissaient sous ses yeux. Les taches rougeâtres devenaient plus pâles. Rose saignait à mort. Deux minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Jack rejetait des poignées de terre comme un chien en pleine crise de folie.

- Accroche-toi, Rose, je t'en prie.

- Je… j'essaie.

- Rose, je l'ai, cria Jack. Je l'ai! Et il y a un tournevis sonique aussi!

- Ouvre la montre, cria Harriet. Ouvre-la, allez!

Il arracha pratiquement le couvercle et Harriet et lui furent éblouis et assourdis durant quelques secondes. Et puis Rose remua légèrement et se redressa. Harriet soupira de soulagement. Il ne restait plus qu'à soigner le Docteur, retrouver Val et… est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas un bébé dans cette histoire?

- Et c'est reparti, dans la jeune femme blonde. Ouf, on se sent mieux quand on a toute sa tête. Salut Jack. Jack.

Rose tressaillit et avala sa salive. Elle se sentait… Bien. Décontractée. Normale.

- Oh… Vous savez que… Oui, vous devez le savoir. Il a dû vous le dire. Il n'aurait pas pu ne pas le remarquer, après tout.

- Dire quoi?

- Vous avez un petit quelque chose de pas tout à fait ordinaire.

- Rose, le Docteur…

Mais Rose ne répondait pas, dévisageant Jack avec curiosité.

- Ça va?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle distraitement.

- Tu as l'air…

- Je n'ai l'air de rien du tout, Harriet. Eh bien, pourquoi cette mine inquiète?

- Il faut faire quelque chose pour le Docteur.

- Ah. Le Docteur. Oui, c'est vrai que c'est embêtant, répondit-elle tout en continuant à dévisager Jack.

- Oh, non, gémit Harriet. Oh, non, j'aurais dû le prévoir! Rose, Rose, concentre-toi et réponds à ma question : est-ce que tu as touché à ce _patch_, le _patch_ Bliss?

- Peut-être, répondit-elle ingénument en tire-bouchonnant une mèche blonde.

Elle avait un petit air mutin qui aurait été adorable en d'autres circonstances. Harriet soupira de découragement tout en espérant que, comme à leur habitude, ses parents feraient un petit miracle et arrangeraient tout.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, Jack, tu sais, dit Rose. Tu es tellement bizarre à regarder.

Et elle éclata d'un petit rire qui effraya Harriet et mit Jack très mal à l'aise.

- C'est le _patch_, le maudit _patch_.

- Je… je vais… je vais bien, protesta Rose. Formidable. Je suis formidable. Pas vrai, Jack?

Elle sembla hésiter, se lança dans les bras de Jack et l'embrassa avec passion.

Harriet en eu l'estomac retourné et Jack… eh bien, Jack étant Jack, il ne devait pas détester particulièrement la chose. Encore heureux que le Docteur ne soit pas témoin de… Mais Jack reposa rapidement Rose et s'éloigna avec douceur. Devant l'air étonné d'Harriet, il fit un clin d'œil : « Si j'en avais profité, elle me l'aurait fait regretter une fois redevenue normale. Je sais trop bien vers qui vont ses inclinations. ».

- Merci.

Rose ne sembla pas déçue de l'attitude du séduisant capitaine et faisait les cent pas en longeant le corps inanimé du Docteur, serrant et desserrant les poings, ses lèvres essayant d'articuler sans pouvoir former un mot. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et effleura le visage du Docteur.

- Il ne va pas bien.

- Il est en train de mourir!

- Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital, décida Jack. Je sais, je sais, ajouta-t-il devant l'air horrifié d'Harriet, il n'est pas humain, mais on n'a pas le choix. On ne peut pas le laisser mourir - et Rose non plus - seulement parce qu'il y a de grandes chances que… qu'ils fassent des trucs pas supers. Je trouverai un moyen de nous faire sortir de là même si je dois les prendre en otage et nous faire sortir sous la menace d'une arme.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, grinça Harriet. Toujours à vouloir utiliser ce genre de jouets.

- Pardon, Jack, dit soudainement Rose.

- Pourquoi?

- Je pensais tout régler et je n'ai pas bien réussi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Rose. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Allez, Harriet, donnez-moi un coup de main, il faut aller à l'hôpital. Au moins, nous sommes à côté.

- Je vais tout arranger.

- Oui, c'est ça, Rose. Harriet! Harriet, bouge-toi! Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ne me dis pas que tu trouves, toi aussi, que j'ai un petit côté bizarre!

Pour toute réponse, Harriet leva un doigt vers Rose. Qui n'était plus Rose.

Harriet ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, mais elle en avait suffisamment entendu parler pour vouloir fuir à l'autre bout de l'univers.

- Confiance, Harriet, tout va bien aller maintenant, dit Rose qui n'était plus Rose.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Rose?

- Ce n'est pas Rose, chuchota Harriet. C'est le Grand méchant loup!

- Et j'apporte la Mort, Jack Harkness, fit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Quand Rose - le Grand méchant loup - délaissa Jack, Harriet était paralysée et fut incapable de protester, de faire le moindre geste. Jack n'était d'aucune aide : quoi que Rose ait fait, il ne pouvait pas plus bouger qu'Harriet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harriet. Tout va bien aller, dit Rose avec gentillesse tout en s'approchant du Docteur.

Et la tendresse dans la voix de la jeune femme était insupportable : c'était celle qu'Harriet avait toujours associée à sa mère, les mêmes intonations qui avaient bercé son enfance, chassé les cauchemars et les monstres (les vrais et les imaginaires). C'était la voix de sa mère! Et celle du Grand méchant loup! Est-ce que ce dernier avait toujours été là, tapi quelque part en elle, attendant l'occasion de resurgir?

Et Rose enveloppa dans ses bras le corps du Docteur et même si Harriet essaya de suivre les événements, le ballet de lumière les engloba complètement.

- Docteur.

- Rose…? Où sommes-nous?

- En moi.

- Pardon?

- J'ai visité ta tête, tu visites… eh bien, mon monde intérieur. Une partie en tout cas.

- C'est…

- Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est vide et rempli de brouillard, se moqua-t-elle.

- Non, c'est plutôt… plutôt… doré, non?

- Tu vas mieux, c'est bien.

- Je n'allais pas mal, protesta-t-il.

Il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il était confortablement allongé sur une surface élastique et tiède. Rose gloussa. Oh, il était allongé sur elle?

- À moitié, le corrigea-t-elle. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très pressé de t'éloigner, quand même.

Il fit mine de bouger, mais elle le retint.

- Pour une fois que je t'ai à ma merci, chuchota-t-elle. Complètement tout à moi.

- Que…

Elle lui trouva une occupation beaucoup plus intéressante pour ses lèvres et il oublia momentanément sa question. Ils se séparèrent enfin et Rose ronronna.

- Tu n'es pas Rose, dit alors le Docteur.

- Pas que Rose, en effet.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que le Grand méchant loup revienne?

- Nous étions en train de mourir.

- J'aurais pu me régénérer, sauf…

Elle hocha la tête : « Oui, tu étais inconscient. Un coup du Maître. »

- Oh.

- Tu avais dis qu'il ne tuerait jamais un Seigneur du temps.

- Je le croyais.

- En tout cas, Val est avec lui.

- Quoi?

- Oh, mais tu vas voir, c'est très bien. Oh, et j'ai arrangé les choses avec Jack.

- Tu as quoi?

- Mais il va falloir te réveiller parce qu'Harriet est en train de perdre les pédales.

- Quoi?

Rose sourit et caressa doucement sa joue.

- Hello, dit doucement Rose comme le Docteur reprenait conscience.

- Hello. Et où est-ce que j'étais?

- Très, très loin, dit Harriet en grommelant. Et cinglé. Complètement cinglé.

- Je crois me souvenir… Est-ce j'ai chanté?

- Et c'était très joli, approuva Rose avec une grimace moqueuse. Ça valait le détour. Et parlant de détour… Harriet, il est temps de partir.

- Pardon?

- Nous avons des trucs à faire et toi aussi.

- Mais…

- J'insiste. Est-ce que je suis ta mère ou non?

- Oui, mais… Mon Tardis…

Rose soupira et prit le tournevis sonique qui avait été enterré avec la montre de gousset. Elle le pointa vers le ciel en fermant un œil et l'activa. Quelques secondes plus tard, le plus classique photomaton de l'univers apparu à trois pas de la jeune rouquine. Le Docteur fit une moue.

- Il manque quelque chose, fit-il sans comprendre le sursaut d'Harriet. Oh, je sais… Le son. J'aime bien le son quand le Tardis apparaît et celui-là, il est silencieux. Furtif. J'aime pas.

Harriet reprit des couleurs.

- Alors, voici ton Tardis, maintenant, du vent!

- Mais…

- Voici ce qu'on va faire : tu vas entrer dans ton Tardis, refermer la porte et attendre quinze minutes avant de ressortir, d'accord?

- Mais…

- Rose, commença le Docteur.

- Va dans le Tardis et ne bouge pas durant quinze minutes, Harriet. Et amène Jack avec toi, ajouta Rose.

Le ton de la jeune femme était inflexible et Harriet obéit, sans voix, traînant un Jack complètement déconcerté et muet. Dès que la porte se referma, Rose activa à nouveau le tournevis sonique et le Tardis disparu.

- Pourquoi?

Pour toute réponse, Rose prouva à nouveau au Docteur qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué. Quand il réussi à reprendre son souffle, il leva un sourcil, geste plus éloquent qu'une longue interrogation.

- Nous devons aller voir un ami. Et récupérer un bébé. Et nous devons faire tout ça sans témoin. Il faudra aussi penser à s'occuper de Val et du Maître, mais ça peut attendre un peu.

- Quel ami…?

- Tu ne devines pas?


	18. Un vieil ami

Le Docteur ne m'appartient pas

Et si jamais on voulait m'accuser de plagiat

Je me contenterais d'un : « Quoi? »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapitre 18 : Un vieil ami

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter très longtemps et de longues recherches leur furent épargnées : dès qu'ils mirent un pied au second niveau, les pleurs d'un bébé les attirèrent vers une salle de repos. Rose retira le nouveau-né du couffin et la chaleur de son corps calma presque immédiatement la petite Harriet. Elle fut blottie, embrassée et caressée durant plusieurs minutes et le Docteur touchait le petit être avec une certaine fascination. Oh, bien sûr, il savait que c'était son enfant, enfin presque (pourquoi s'encombrer de détails?), mais il avait perdu l'habitude de tant de fragilité et de bonheur. Quand Rose finit par la lui mettre entre les bras tout en l'avertissant de ne pas l'échapper (comme s'il avait pu faire une telle chose!), il ne pu retenir un sourire. C'était ça, l'avenir. L'éternité était dans cette petite fille qui reniflait confortablement contre sa poitrine et qui agrippait le bout de sa cravate comme si c'était l'objet le plus important de l'univers. Il sentait les deux petits cœurs battre comme une salutation familière. Elle était à lui, enfin, autant qu'un enfant peut appartenir à ses parents.

- « Un morceau d'amour égaré, un miroir, une victime, un signe du temps en marche », cita-t-il.

- Docteur?

- C'est… elle est si petite… Si légère!

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, pourtant. Tu as déjà été père, tu me l'as dit.

- Pas… pas comme ça. Sur Gallifrey, les enfants sont… eh bien, ils sont aimés, mais on considère dès leur naissance qu'ils doivent servir… non, pas servir, mais…

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire…

- Non! C'est juste que…

- Harriet n'a pas à suivre les principes de Gallifrey! C'est notre fille, pas celle de…

Puis Rose se mordit la langue. Le Docteur n'avait pas besoin de se faire rappeler que Gallifrey n'était plus. Surtout pas maintenant.

- Je veux dire…

- Je sais, Rose, dit-il doucement. Ceux de Gallifrey n'ont plus rien à dire. Ils n'ont plus voix au chapitre, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

- Parlant de voix, il faudrait y aller. Il nous attend.

- Nous sommes en retard?

- Oh oui! Mais je crois qu'il nous pardonnera.

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers New New York, discutant comment le nez d'Harriet était celui de sa mère, ses pommettes celles du Docteur et ses sourcils froncés typiquement ceux de Jackie. Il y avait même un peu de Donna à cause du duvet d'un roux éclatant. Harriet était parfaite.

Le Docteur était surpris par cette facilité avec laquelle Rose se coulait dans son nouveau rôle. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme une mère… Bon, peut-être une fois ou deux (ou peut-être plus que ça), mais c'était dans un avenir un peu flou. Et il ne s'était jamais ajouté à cette vision. Enfin, pas souvent. Pas « trop » souvent.

Comme ils passaient devant un marchand de crème glacée, Rose lui tendit la petite et commanda deux cornets (banane et fraise). Pour une fois, le Docteur ne s'occupa pas trop de son dessert et le laissa fondre tranquillement pendant qu'il essayait de retrouver les paroles d'une vieille berceuse. Rose évita de signaler au nouveau papa que la petite ronflait déjà.

- C'est ici, dit enfin Rose.

Le Docteur leva le nez vers un bâtiment planté au milieu d'un jardin comme une perle de verre.

- Qui est cet ami?

- Tu ne sens rien?

- Ehm… non. Je le connais?

- Je te l'ai dit, dit Rose avec un sourire en coin.

Le Docteur marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- On ne va pas dire bonjour à qui je pense.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Mais… je ne le sens pas. Je le saurais s'il était là.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais arrangé les choses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement?

Et il semblait inquiet. Non sans raison, pensa Rose. La dernière fois, elle avait fait de son mieux, mais sa bonne action avait condamné Jack Harkness à l'immortalité. Elle était humaine alors. Elle aurait voulu régler définitivement les choses, mais certains événements étaient déjà fixes et impossibles à réécrire, même avec tous les pouvoirs du Grand méchant loup. Rose soupira. Cinq milliards d'années. C'était à se ruiner pour les chandelles sur le gâteau de fête.

- Si tu ne le ressens plus, alors c'est bien.

- Mais il ne doit pas mourir tout de suite!

- Je sais, dit calmement Rose. J'ai tout arrangé, fais-moi confiance.

- Il va être drôlement surpris de nous voir.

- En cinq milliards d'années, il a certainement appris que nous venions, rétorqua Rose. Elle n'est pas trop lourde?

Le Docteur hocha la tête et Rose fut convaincue qu'il faudrait au moins vingt Judoons pour lui enlever le bébé des bras. Et encore… les chances étaient définitivement du côté de ce gringalet qui se baladait avec des Converses rouge pompier.

_Eh bien, il était temps que vous arriviez!_

Rose tira une chaise et força le Docteur à s'y asseoir, en approcha une autre pour elle et dédia un sourire chaleureux à l'énorme tête flottant dans son bocal à poisson.

_C'était vous, les poissons, il y a peu!_

- Salut… Jack, dit le Docteur.

_Bonjour, Docteur. Rose… Et c'est Harriet je suppose? J'imagine qu'elle ne reconnaîtra pas son parrain. Il faut dire que je ne l'ai pas vu si petite depuis un certain temps._

Et la pensée était accompagnée d'un gloussement silencieux.

- Ooh. On vous a vraiment choisi comme parrain?

_Co-parrain_, corrigea Jack-Face de Boe. _Et j'étais très honoré par cette offre. Bien que… après coup, je me sois rappelé à quel point Harriet allait être mignonne. J'ai eu quelques regrets._

- Jack, s'exclama Rose.

Le Docteur avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. Le bocal vibra et Rose comprit que Jack ricanait.

_Alors vous êtes venus dire au revoir? C'est bien ma chance. Même plus en mesure de donner un petit bisou d'adieu. Ou d'en recevoir un._

- Merci de ne pas avoir profité de la situation tout à l'heure, dit Rose.

- Profiter de quelle situation?

- Oh, Jack comprend.

Le Docteur berçait doucement Harriet.

_Alors c'était comme la première fois, Rose? Tu m'as fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?_

- Je me doutais bien que tu le sentirais.

_Quelle question! Cinq milliards d'années à me sentir pas « tout à fait normal », madame se pointe et BAM, je me sens vieux tout à coup. Soyez sincère, il me reste combien de temps?_

- Près de 25 ans, dit aussitôt le Docteur.

_Hum… Pour que notre bon Docteur parle avec autant de certitude, m'est avis qu'il a vu la mort d'une certaine personne de près…_

Le Docteur hocha simplement la tête. Rose regrettait de ne pas pouvoir enlacer Jack une dernière fois.

_Bon, alors, quel est le programme? Oh, allez, vous pouvez bien me donner un ou deux aperçus!_

- Je ne crois pas…

- Mais si, nous pouvons. Et même, nous devons, affirma Rose. Sinon, tout sera perdu.

_Super! Est-ce que je vais sauver le monde?_

- Tout à fait, dit Rose avec chaleur. Mais c'est au Docteur de raconter l'histoire. Après tout, c'est lui et Martha qui l'ont vécue.

- Comment sais-tu que lui dire n'altérera pas…?

Rose haussa un sourcil en même temps que le Docteur. Il éclata de rire, hocha la tête et se mit à raconter l'histoire à venir.

_Alors je vais revoir Martha?_

- C'était son second voyage, confirma le Docteur.

_Ooh. J'aurais aimé être à mon meilleur. _

- Arrêtez ça…, se plaignit le Docteur sur un ton familier.

Rose s'esclaffa et le bocal s'agita à nouveau.

_Merci, Docteur. C'était comme au bon vieux temps. Donc, je vais mourir dans vingt-cinq ans en faisant une sortie remarquée. C'est cool._

- Jack, qu'est-il arrivé à ce ton un peu pompeux que tu avais avant? Tu sais ce que je veux dire, non?

_Facile. Chaque fois que vous m'appeliez votre vieil ami, c'est parce que vous ne saviez pas la vérité à mon sujet. Et aujourd'hui, vous me saluez comme Jack. _

- Nous nous sommes souvent rencontrés?

_Si je vous le dis, je risque de causer des paradoxes. Hum… pour une fois que c'est MOI qui dois vous rappeler à l'ordre._

Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation et Rose ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas changé.

_Ce n'est pas ce que ma dernière conquête m'a dit! Mon profil droit est encore le plus élégant, tu sais! Bon, revenons à nos affaires… Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour vous amener au bon endroit et à temps. Comme je vous connais, vous allez vous balader un peu partout, mettre votre grand nez dans tous les coins, poser des tas de questions et je vais être obligé de vous ATTENDRE!_

- Ehm… oui. Est-ce que je suis aussi prévisible?

Rose hocha la tête. Jack n'était pas le seul à ne pas changer.

- C'est complètement faux, fit-il. Enfin, pas tant que ça.

Et il changea Harriet de position, comme s'il avait une longue habitude de la chose.

- Quand même, j'ai exactement le chat qu'il vous faut. Elle sera courageuse et très dévouée, vous verrez, fit le Docteur.

- Justement aujourd'hui, elle a reçu sa sentence : elle est affectée tout particulièrement à vos soins.

_Quels soins? Racler les parois de l'aquarium?_

- Changer les bonbonnes de gaz et vérifier que vous ne vous embêtez pas trop. Elle est très gentille.

- Pour un chat qui travaillait dans un élevage d'humains, ajouta le Docteur in petto.

- Et nous devons partir, car elle ne tardera pas. Il ne faut pas qu'elle croise le Docteur avant une petite vingtaine d'années. Vous allez vous entendre, je le promets.

_C'est une façon de parler, Docteur._

- Euh, ouais. Merci, Jack.

_Un plaisir, Docteur. Et… Rose?_

- Hum?

_Prends bien soin de ce petit, d'accord?_

- Promis, fit-elle en prenant le bébé et en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Jack éclata de ce même rire silencieux.

_Je voulais parler du Docteur!_


	19. Jiggery pockery

**« Jiggery pokery », qu'on pourrait traduire par hoccus pocus ou abracadabra, est une allusion à La Fin du monde (épisode 2, saison 1), lorsque le Docteur « bricole » le téléphone cellulaire de Rose.**

**Vous connaissez la routine : le Docteur ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla.**

**Il reste un dernier chapitre à venir. En attendant, bonne lecture!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Où as-tu mis le Tardis, finit par demander le Docteur. Ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais parfaitement que c'est toi qui les as déménagés.

- Je ne voulais surtout pas que le Maître s'en empare.

- Il n'aurait pas pu. Oh! Oh! Celui des enfants. Je parie qu'ils n'ont pas pensé à le mettre sous commandes isomorphiques. Je vais les…!

- Du calme sinon je reprends Harriet.

Le Docteur resserra son étreinte sur son précieux fardeau et reprocha silencieusement sa menace à la jeune femme. Il vérifia néanmoins que la petite ne s'était pas réveillée et ne pu empêcher un sourire niais et fier d'apparaître à cause de la paire d'yeux bleus qui le fixait tranquillement.

- Helloooo, gazouilla-t-il.

- Elle ne parlera pas avant des mois, tu sais.

- Nous nous comprenons très bien, rétorqua-t-il en cajolant Harriet.

Il libéra son bras pour enlacer Rose et ils firent quelques pas, blottis tous ensemble.

- En fait, poursuivit Rose en prenant un tournant dans une ruelle, Val a bien mis son Tardis sous contrôle isomorphique - il faut croire qu'il écoute tes conseils de temps en temps -, mais comme le Maître l'a totalement hypnotisé…

- Ooh, il a recommencé.

- Yep. Mais cette fois, c'est un peu différent. Oh, il faut prendre cette rue.

- On dirait que tu sais où tu vas.

- La petite te fait perdre la tête, ma parole. Tu n'as donc pas vu où j'ai tourné?

- Ben… ehm… Où est-ce que nous avons tourné?

- La première fois devant l'affiche vantant les mérites du groupe musical pop les Loups hurlent à la lune. Le spectacle a lieu samedi prochain à 19h00.

- C'est un nom de groupe, ça?

- Ben…

- Bon, et la deuxième fois?

- Les loups mignons dans la devanture du magasin de jouets.

- Les quoi?

- Les loups mignons. Des peluches. Nous en achèteront une à Harriet si tu veux. Et la troisième fois, eh bien… si tu n'as pas noté que les représentants que nous avons croisés discutaient du fait que l'arène politique était remplie de loups et d'agneaux… Seuls les plus forts survivent, bla bla bla… Et nous sommes arrivés.

Elle activa le tournevis sonique et le Tardis apparu devant eux, coincée entre deux bennes à ordures.

- OK. C'est impressionnant, reconnu le Docteur. Et pour Val?

- Dès que nous aurons trouvé un coin un peu tranquille, nous nous en occuperons.

- Tu as tout prévu, on dirait.

- J'en ai profité. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que le Méchant loup reviendra d'après moi.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas d'accord, mais comment tu le sais?

Rose leva les yeux au ciel : « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on manque de couches qu'il va apparaître. ».

- Circonstances exceptionnelles, danger de mort, menace envers la famille? Fin de l'univers?

- Un peu tout ça, oui. Il faut tout un déclencheur. Et il fallait bien faire quelque chose pour Jack.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tout était planifié pour aider Jack? Que tout le reste est une conséquence malencontreuse?

Il semblait terriblement insulté et inquiet.

- J'ai… Non, c'est le Grand méchant loup a profité de l'occasion. Et ce n'était pas que pour Jack. Je crois… je crois que c'était aussi pour le Maître.

- Tu veux étriper le Maître. Je ne suis pas complètement d'accord, mais…

- Je ne crois pas que je vais l'étriper. Non que l'envie m'en manque, mais ce n'est pas la chose à faire. Le Grand méchant loup le sait. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il devait apparaître. Réapparaître. Pour le Maître. Pour m'empêcher de lui faire un mauvais sort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu?

- Qui? Le Maître ou le Méchant loup?

- Les deux!

- Pour le Méchant loup, ça commence à devenir flou. Je ne crois pas que je suis sensé me rappeler les détails.

- Ce n'est pas juste.

- Pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas complètement moi qui décide. Pour le Maître par contre, ça, c'est très clair. Il a besoin d'un ami.

Le Docteur leva un sourcil incrédule.

- Il refusera. Il…

- Je sais, Docteur, il a refusé ton amitié. Je devrais dire qu'il a refusé « même » ton amitié. Est-ce que tu n'étais pas prêt à lui donner à peu près tout l'univers s'il se montrait raisonnable? Oh, tu exagères tout le temps.

- Ouais, bon, on pourra en reparler…?

- En 1000 années à voyager dans ta tête, on n'a jamais parlé du Maître. Je me demande pourquoi.

- Tu étais beaucoup plus intéressante que le Maître. Et je pouvais t'embrasser.

Rose toussota et ajouta qu'il s'était permis bien plus qu'un chaste baiser.

- Mais ça ne change rien à la situation. Tu as dit que Val était hypnotisé par le Maître, fit le Docteur.

- Selon toutes les apparences.

- Mais le Méchant loup a manigancé quelque chose?

- Très peu. C'est surtout notre faute, je pense. Ce que nous allons faire.

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?

- Nous allons avoir un brillant petit gars qui est tout dévoué à certaines causes, surtout les perdues, les impossibles, les folles et celles concernant les Seigneurs du temps cinglés. Tout à fait comme son père, quoi. Il s'est LAISSÉ hypnotiser.

- Il est devenu le compagnon du Maître?

- Le seul que le Maître ne saurait refuser : celui qu'il pense pouvoir manipuler, corrompre et changer. L'être que nous aimons plus que nous-même, notre fils et que nous ferons tout pour lui ravir. Son trésor. Et c'est aussi le seul Seigneur du temps qui n'est pas né sur Gallifrey et qui n'a pas été entraîné à leur forme de pensée. L'appât idéal pour le Maître. Il n'aurait pas accepté qu'on lui propose un : il devait l'enlever. Il ne sait pas faire autrement.

- Val…

Le jeune homme blond au sourire si semblable à celui de Rose… Celui qui était venu le sauver de son désespoir et de la certitude que Rose était morte. Il aimait Val et il n'était même pas encore au monde. De son point de vue. Valentin. Val…

- Et ce n'est qu'un début, poursuivit Rose en installant un coussin supplémentaire dans le berceau. Nous pouvons tirer Val de ses griffes, mais tant que le Maître n'aura de cesse de le ravoir.

- Oh non…

- Oh oui! Mais tu ne vois pas?

- Je te trouve bien trop joyeuse. Ton cœur de mère devrait réagir autrement.

- C'est parce que je suis aussi une Dame du temps. Et si tu laissais tes sens s'exprimer de façon intelligente - ne mens pas, tu as des images de peluches pour Harriet plein la tête - tu devinerais pourquoi. Le Maître sera beaucoup trop occupé à essayer de ravoir Val pour planifier une nouvelle fin du monde ou s'en prendre à notre planète bleue préférée…

Le Docteur posa Harriet dans le berceau qu'ils avaient installé à côté de la console principale du Tardis. Le petit meuble était monté sur un pivot universel et une légère coupole pouvait être abaissée (et était programmée pour s'abaisser automatique en cas d'incident - les voyages dans le Tardis étant ce qu'ils étaient) pour protéger le bébé.

- Il ne pourra jamais nous cacher totalement ce qu'il fait parce que son plus profond désir sera toujours d'avoir Val en son pouvoir. Nous le sentirons toujours revenir. Les répercussions nous toucheront toujours, continua Rose.

- Ce n'est pas une vie pour un enfant.

- C'est la vie d'un enfant du temps. Tous les enfants du temps ont leur fardeau.

- Si seulement Gallifrey était encore là. Il pourrait y avoir un moyen de l'arrêter définitivement…

Mais le Docteur comprenait déjà (ou peut-être l'avait-il toujours compris) que c'était Gallifrey qui avait créé le Maître, que c'était l'échec (est-ce qu'il était juste de l'appeler ainsi) de toute une civilisation. Il regrettait qu'un être aussi intelligent et avec tous les dons des Seigneurs du temps soit à ce point tordu. Il n'avait pas pu sauver les autres et rien n'indiquait qu'il pourrait sauver celui-là. Mair rien ne l'empêcherait d'essayer.

- C'est aussi un enfant du temps. Il a aussi son fardeau, dit Rose.

- Je ne lui envie pas du tout, dit le Docteur avec infiniment de regret. Mais c'est bien qu'il ait au moins un ami.

Rose se serra contre le Docteur et ils admirèrent leur plus belle réussite qui s'était rendormie. Pour le moment, tout était bien.


	20. 25 ans de réflexion

**Oups! Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, mais l'avant-dernier. Ou est-ce le dernier avant l'épilogue? Arg : trop compliqué. Il reste un dernier morceau à inclure et l'histoire sera complétée. Je devrais plutôt dire que « cette chanson se termine mais que l'histoire ne se termine jamais », mais bon, j'imagine que c'est clair…**

**Dois-je mentionner que deux ou trois idées sont venues cogner à ma porte pour la suite? **

**Vous connaissez le principe : Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas et vive la BBC, etc.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapitre 20 : 25 ans de réflexion**

Tout comme la bonne vieille cabine de police, le photomaton abritait un espace beaucoup trop grand en apparence. Le décor était autrement différent que celui de l'autre, avait pensé Jack avec indifférence. Au fond, il aurait préféré rester sur place. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe : le Docteur venait lui demander de l'aider, de jouer les chaperons et tout et on le mettait systématiquement à l'écart dès qu'il y avait la moindre annonce un peu intéressante. Ce n'était pas très juste.

Mais ça ne semblait pas l'être non plus pour Harriet qui bousculait son Tardis sans ménagement. Apparemment, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de s'en laisser compter. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que les moteurs s'étaient allumés alors qu'elle n'avait même pas approché la console de pilotage?

- Est-ce que ça fait quinze minutes, dit Jack avec impatience.

- Quinze minutes ou quinze ans, ça ne ferait aucune différence, fit Harriet avec dégoût. Maman a fait quelque chose et nous ne pouvons pas choisir quand et où nous atterrirons. Nous sommes obligés d'attendre. Grrrr!

- Elle est capable de faire ça?

- Il lui suffisait simplement de le programmer. Ça n'a rien de magique, c'est technologique, ajouta la jeune femme en donnant une tape à la console. Peut-être bien que le programme était en sommeil depuis des années et il lui a suffit de l'activer - avec le tournevis sonique bien sûr. Une des nombreuses surprises de maman, grommela-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rose la « piégeait » de cette façon mais, pour être juste, ses parents n'avaient pas l'habitude d'intervenir dans les décisions - ou les lignes temporelles - de leurs enfants. D'après le peu que connaissait Harriet des mœurs de Gallifrey, elle pouvait se compter chanceuse.

- Tu fais toujours ce qu'elle veut, hein? Tu aurais au moins pu m'avertir, dit Harriet à son Tardis.

- J'ai dû arracher des racines pour atteindre ces trucs. Depuis combien de temps…?

- D'autant plus que Rose n'a pas pu l'enterrer : nous avions laissé la montre dans ce Tardis pour éviter que le Maître ne mette la main dessus.

- Et tu es sortie pour aller faire mumuse avec lui. Charmant.

- Pas mumuse. J'obéissais aux instructions de papa. Et pas de gaité de cœur. Et puis il menaçait mon jeune moi! Et puis, d'abord, Val obéissait à maman. Tu lui diras, j'espère! Je crois pourtant qu'ils ont donné ces « instructions » en ignorant ce que l'autre faisait, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Un jeu à quatre aveugles. Typique.

- Du Docteur?

- Ne sous-estime par maman. Enfin… le Grand méchant loup. Après tout, la montre n'a pas pu s'enterrer toute seule, et certainement pas avec un tournevis sonique préprogrammé et… certainement pas AVANT que Rose utilise l'arche caméléonesque.

- La quoi?

- Le truc qui l'a rendue humaine.

- Oh. C'était pas un truc? Elle était vraiment humaine?

- Non et oui. Et j'ai bien hâte de savoir ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire concernant le Maître. Je suis certaine que maman - enfin, tu sais, le Loup - qu'elle a déjà son idée. Et je ne parle même pas de papa.

Le Tardis émit un clic sonore et Harriet soupira en abaissant rageusement une manette. Elle fut la première à sortir, mais Jack ne s'attarda pas devant la console.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai atterri ici HUIT HEURES après être partie au lieu des quinze minutes promises?

- Parce que j'ai trafiqué ton Tardis, Harriet, fit Rose comme si Harriet posait la question la plus stupide du monde. Enfin, je le trafiquerai avant de te le donner, quand tu seras en âge de voyager toute seule, ce qui revient au même.

- Nous avions des… des trucs à faire, ajouta le Docteur en faisant un clin d'œil à Jack.

Jack l'imita : oui, c'est ça, des trucs à faire. Tant mieux pour eux, songea-t-il.

- Harriet, tu restes ici pour des raisons évidentes. Par contre, Jack, toi, tu viens avec moi. Il faut que je te présente une certaine demoiselle.

- Et tu es son parrain, alors conduis-toi bien, dit immédiatement le Docteur.

Rose étouffa un rire : le Docteur n'allait pas oublier cet avertissement, surtout après le commentaire du Jack de cinq milliards d'années sur le regret qu'il avait d'être « seulement » le parrain de la petite rouquine. Bon, il n'avait pas mis de temps à apprendre certains réflexes…

Jack rayonnait de fierté : « Moi? Parrain? Je n'ai jamais été parrain! ».

- Félicitations, dit Harriet avec mauvaise humeur. On pourrait s'occuper de mon frère, s'il-vous-plaît?

- Bien entendu. Et… le voici.

Le Maître et Val apparurent dans un éclair. Durant les quelques secondes où le Maître ouvrait la bouche pour s'étonner et protester, Harriet agrippa l'épaule de son frère et le força à passer derrière elle, pendant que Jack, agissant comme il savait le mieux le faire, braquait son arme sous le nez du méchant. Le Maître appuya instinctivement sur le bracelet. Il disparu pendant une fraction de seconde, toujours accompagné de cet éclat lumineux… et réapparu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…?

- Le manipulateur de vortex a été… manipulé, dit Rose avec un petit rire. Il te ramènera toujours ici, à une seconde d'intervalle à chaque fois que tu t'en serviras à partir de maintenant. Tu n'iras nulle part avec.

- Oh, c'est brillant, dit le Docteur en l'enlaçant.

- Pitié, épargnez-moi le film d'horreur, grimaça le Maître.

- Eh bien, nous allons te laisser, dit Rose.

- Quoi?

- Tu ne peux aller nulle part et j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Cet endroit est idéal : le grand air, des humains et des chats, l'essentiel, quoi.

- On ne peut pas le laisser ici, dit Jack.

- Il va planifier son prochain mauvais coup, renchérit Harriet qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Et vous ne vous occupez pas de moi, se plaignit Val en pleurnichant.

- Harriet, pourrais-tu l'amener dans le Tardis? Je veux dire ton Tardis?

- On dit le Tardis II, précisa la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le retard programmé.

- Ce n'est pas le vrai, lui reprocha sèchement Rose qui se souvenait encore avec émotion de la façon dont le vaillant Tardis l'avait ramenée depuis une autre réalité - et comment il était mort pour elle.

- Je suis d'accord, mais il n'aime pas être appelé Tardis III et il faut toujours expliquer où est passé le II quand on le présente. Trop long. Plus pratique comme ça.

- On en reparlera, dit Rose.

- Ça, c'est sûr, répliqua Harriet en guidant son frère à l'intérieur.

- Vous ne devriez pas me laisser ici, dit le Maître. À moins que ce ne soit un piège…

Le Docteur hocha la tête. Oui, c'était bien son style de le croire : il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres explications. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'il puisse être… apprécié ou estimé. C'était une insulte même de le suggérer.

- On ne devrait pas le laisser ici, dit froidement Jack. Pas sans une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Jack!

- Je sais, je sais : votre problème. Ce n'est pas juste quand même.

- Si vous pensez que je vais me laisser embarquer à bord d'un Tardis comme un prisonnier, vous faites une grosse erreur. Je parviendrai à m'échapper et je reviendrai vous hanter.

- Mouais. Probablement, fit Rose.

- Probablement?, s'écria Jack. Enfin, Rose, c'est le Maître!

- Mais il serait prisonnier dans le Tardis et ce ne serait pas bien, reconnu le Docteur. C'est pourquoi nous avons pensé de donner quelques années de tranquillité. Sans le manipulateur de vortex et sans technologie particulière, tu ne peux pas voyager dans le temps.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de quitter cette planète et de visiter le plus proche trou noir. Je suis excellent à ce jeu.

- Vrai. Au fond, je me dis que tu étais le plus heureux quand tu étais le Professeur, dit le Docteur.

- Une image faible et pathétique pour me dissimuler.

- J'aimais bien le Professeur. Il était bon et noble et…

- Pitié! Le Professeur était un alter ego minable et naïf, parfait pour t'appâter. L'image du père qui te manque tellement! Si vous voulez me tuer, dit-il à Jack, faites-le maintenant. Tant qu'à écouter ça…

Jack commença à presser la gâchette.

- NON!

Le Maître ricana.

- Toujours le même, pas vrai? J'ai enlevé ton fils, menacé ta fille, quasiment tué ta femme et je t'ai empoisonné, MAIS tu veux encore me sauver la vie. Des deux, je sais qui est le plus cinglé.

- Je ne peux pas changer, murmura le Docteur. Pas plus que toi.

- Alors nous combattons.

- Pas tout de suite, dit Rose en lui collant vivement un _patch _dans le cou.

Le Maître blêmit, mais l'effet de la drogue dissipa son malaise instantanément.

- Il faut d'abord te reposer, ajouta-t-elle.

Pas un effort de volonté incroyable, le Maître arracha le petit timbre transdermique et le jeta farouchement. Un courant d'air rabattit le _patch_ qui tournoya entre ses pieds, diminuant l'effet dramatique.

Le Maître sentait déjà qu'il sombrait dans la douce folie du _patch_. Il savait qu'il était condamné, car il était à peine capable de les haïr, eux qui étaient si différents, si insupportablement différents. Ils étaient là, ces deux amants, enlacés, amoureux, incapables de comprendre la noirceur et la laideur de cet univers. Aveugles. Ils étaient aveugles.

Et il devenait comme eux. Déjà, il était capable de les regarder avec indifférence. Il n'était plus lui-même, il n'était plus le Maître.

Mais ça n'était pas bien grave.

Il était calme et c'était peut-être la première fois depuis son enfance. L'indifférence générale faisait taire les tambours et c'était agréable de se sentir déconnecté de soi. Juste assez déconnecté, juste assez engourdi.

- Ce n'est pas le _patch_ Bliss?

Rose hocha la tête.

- Nous l'avons amélioré.

- Pour vous, ajouta le Docteur.

- Ne sois pas stupide, dit le Maître d'un ton léger.

- J'aurais pu tout aussi bien l'achever moi-même, grommela Jack. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le droguer!

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard de reproche. Il ne tuait pas. Et surtout pas un autre Seigneur du temps. Plus jamais.

- Venez, Jack.

- Quoi? Mais vous allez le laisser ici pour vrai?

Et le séduisant capitaine n'avait jamais été plus près de détester le Docteur. Est-ce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que le Maître était là, en face de lui, et qu'il suffisait d'une simple pression sur la gâchette pour mettre fin.

Rose poussa doucement Jack vers le Tardis.

- Il faut partir, insista-t-elle.

- Mais...!

- Ça ne sert à rien, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne resta plus que le Docteur et le Maître, les deux derniers enfants de Gallifrey, les deux derniers orphelins du temps.

- Je suis désolé, dit le Docteur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le Maître.

- Le _patch_, il ne vous tuera pas.

- Ah. D'accord.

Il ne pouvait envisager de prendre la chose autrement qu'avec une certaine… quel était le mot…?

- La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de vous donner la paix. J'ai fait de mon mieux.

- C'est utopique, lui reprocha légèrement le Maître tout en étant incapable de lui en vouloir vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas fait pour durer, confirma le Docteur. Mais je crois que vous avez quelques années de calme et de… de sérénité.

Dans l'herbe à l'odeur de pomme traînait un timbre transdermique avec l'indication Bliss. Le Docteur le prit entre deux doigts et le lui tendit.

- Je l'ai changé pour toi.

- Je vais revenir.

- Je sais.

- Et je vais reprendre Val.

Et la menace sonnait plus comme avertissement, comme s'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'accomplir.

- Nous verrons.

- Mais tu ne peux pas me retenir sur cette planète.

Et on aurait dit un petit garçon troublé et angoissé. C'était l'enfant qui avait été avant les tambours. C'était l'être innocent qui aurait dû être. En enlevant sa colère et sa folie au Maître, le Docteur l'avait transformé en ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. Le Docteur dû rassembler tout son courage pour lui tourner le dos. Il pensa à Rose, à Harriet et à Val. Il pensa à tous ceux que le Maître avait tués. Il pensa à ce que lui-même avait été, à cette époque où il prétendait toucher l'univers simplement en courant d'un bout à l'autre d'une prairie sous un ciel orangé.

- Tu ne peux pas me retenir sur cette planète, répéta le Maître.

C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait que le retarder. Pendant qu'ils modifiaient le _patch_, Rose avait été incapable de lui dire si le Maître était à l'origine de l'incident qui, d'ici quelques mois, isolerait complètement la planète durant un quart de siècle. Elle lui avait seulement affirmé que le Maître survivrait à la peste, sans savoir comment.

Il ne pouvait tuer un Seigneur du temps. Il ne pouvait non plus tricher longtemps. Le Maître redeviendrait lui-même et on ne peut pas mettre hors de portée d'un Seigneur du temps toutes les portes permettant de voyager dans le temps. Il resterait toujours un trou noir, une anomalie quantique ou temporelle, un manipulateur de vortex égaré… Le Maître reviendrait, c'était inévitable. Mais en attendant, il aurait quelques années de sérénité.

Le Docteur retint ses adieux. Il avait été bien près de les faire à la façon des enfants de Gallifrey et le Maître n'aurait pas été en position de les lui renvoyer à la figure. C'était tentant, mais inutile. Il ne pouvait plus s'appesantir sur ce passé. Rose et Harriet l'attendaient : c'étaient elles qui comptaient maintenant.

Le Tardis disparu lentement devant un Maître légèrement ennuyé de devoir marcher si longtemps pour retourner en ville. Il se mit pourtant en route, trouvant même un certain confort à l'odeur de l'herbe pomme et au soleil couchant : le ciel se teinté de brun et d'orangé et c'était presque, oui presque, comme sur Gallifrey.


	21. Épilogue

**Tel que promis, le dernier chapitre, mais pas la fin de l'histoire (est-ce que ça sonne familier seulement pour moi? Haha)**

**Une suite est prévue avec le nom de travail temporaire « L'impossible est toujours probable »**

**À bientôt et merci pour les reviews passées et futures!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Épilogue…**

Rose enclencha les moteurs dès que le Docteur revint et chassa Jack qui insistait sur un plan d'action supplémentaire concernant le Maître. Elle ne l'écouta pas un seul instant et marcha vers celui qui, pour une fois, était silencieux.

Le Docteur n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser vagabonder le Maître, encore moins parmi les humains et pire encore, en ne sachant pas exactement ce qui allait se produire dans les prochains mois. Est-ce que le Maître serait le grand responsable de la peste due au Bliss? Rose avait affirmé que le Maître survivrait, mais tant d'êtres allaient mourir! Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer le cours des événements. Il avait déjà fait ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver les rescapés, 25 ans dans leur futur.

Ce fut Rose, glissant sa main dans la sienne, qui le tira de son amertume. C'était toujours elle qui avait ce pouvoir et personne d'autre. Il se laissa entraîner doucement vers le berceau.

- Destination?

- Constellation du Loup. Nous allons rejoindre Harriet et Val. Nous devons leur dire au revoir proprement, ajouta Rose avec un sourire attendri.

- Avant, vous me ramenez à la maison, fit Jack avec une pointe d'aigreur. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi : je n'ai pas le droit de tuer le Maître ou d'embrasser Harriet et mon rôle de chaperon est rendu caduc depuis que notre jolie blonde est de retour.

- Chaperon?, dit Rose avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Jack?

_Je m'étais promis de ne pas rester seul et tu étais… indisponible. Tu aurais voulu que je choisisse quelqu'un d'autre?_

_Non. J'aurais voulu rester_.

Leur séparation avait été courte, mais elle avait été plus que suffisante pour qu'aucun d'eux n'ait particulièrement envie de la répéter. Rose se blottit contre lui et c'était sa vraie place et le Docteur était bien capable de ne plus la lâcher durant les deux prochaines semaines (il l'avait déjà prouvé par le passé) simplement pour sentir leurs cœurs battre de concert avec une régularité de métronome.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler : ils s'appartenaient, ils étaient ensemble comme ils devaient l'être depuis toujours et pour toujours. C'était la reconnaissance d'une présence semblable et complémentaire, la tendresse, la complicité, tous les dangers partagés, les courses, les fou rires. Et Harriet. Et un jour Val. C'était si facile de se laisser submerger par ce bonheur qu'ils pouvaient oublier que l'univers existait autour d'eux. Et il suffisait pour cela qu'il se penche un peu vers elle et qu'elle…

Jack toussota : « Maintenant que vous vous êtes tout dit, on peut me déposer à Cardiff, s'il-vous-plaît? ».

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, fit précipitamment le Docteur en reprogrammant les coordonnées d'atterrissage. Et je voulais vous dire…

Le Docteur eu un sourire en coin et se préparait à faire un discours époustouflant quand il aperçu Rose qui secouait la tête. Pas de discours?

_Pas de discours, amour. Reste simple. Ça te réussit bien mieux._

D'accord pas de grands discours. Eh bien, il avait démoli le gouvernement d'Harriet Jones avec six mots. Avec trois… Oui, trois mots. Ils résumaient un discours qui aurait pu durer des années et qui aurait été brillant et magnifique et… bien trop long, même pour immortel comme Jack. Le Docteur pouvait puiser à même les cinq milliards (et plus) de langages et trouver vingt fois plus de façon de s'excuser, de le remercier, de lui expliquer que les lignes du temps en faisait un être extraordinaire, qu'il comprenait sa rage envers le Maître, qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir le laisser faire, ne serait-ce que pour se venger une bonne fois pour… pour tous les navets moisis… Le Docteur maniait les mots mieux que personne. Mais à cet instant et Rose le savait, il pouvait se contenter des trois plus simples et plus sincères et dans l'anglais le plus commun de l'époque. Jack savait. Et s'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait, il saurait. Dans cinq milliards d'années, il se souviendrait de cette conversation et « entendrait » ce qu'ils impliquaient. Trois petits mots.

- Merci pour tout.

Jack se dérida enfin. Peut-être « entendait-il » une partie de tout ce qui se trouvait autour.

- À charge de revanche, Docteur. Rose…

- À bientôt, Jack.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, je suis son parrain, dit le beau capitaine en pointant du menton le berceau. Je dois veiller sur ma filleule et vous avez le talent de vous mettre dans des situations pas possibles. Je dois vous surveiller.

- Et tu mènes une petite vie tranquille, peut-être? À Torchwood? Sur la Faille de Cardiff? En étant immortel?

- Mouais… Mais je ne vole pas vers les ennuis, MOI! Ils me trouvent alors que je suis bien sagement au bureau!

- Il y a des êtres qui sont de vrais aimants à problèmes, approuva le Docteur.

- Sans le « i », c'est encore plus vrai, je pense, flirta Jack. Bon, alors je vous laisse. À bientôt.

- C'est sûr.

- Oh, mais Rose…

- Oui?

- Bientôt mais pas cette semaine, d'accord?

- Dans un mois?

- On ne va prendre rendez-vous quand même.

- Et pourquoi pas? Ça vous changerait un peu des arrivées en coup de vent… et des départs en cachette, insinua-t-il avec malice.

Le Docteur paru blessé par cette pique : « Je me suis déjà excusé! ».

- Je crois que j'étais mort quand vous m'avez vraiment présenté des excuses. Pas sûr si ça compte…

Quelques instants plus tard, le Tardis quittait la Terre pour la constellation du Loup. Rose s'installa sur le siège à ressort et soupira. Le Docteur, mine de rien, la rejoignit et ils écoutèrent tranquillement le moteur pulser et la respiration d'Harriet, tout près d'eux. Il finit par glisser un bras dans son dos et elle se déplaça légèrement vers lui. C'était le moment où, en théorie, ils pouvaient être heureux et profiter du présent sans s'inquiéter. Mais…

- Ce n'est pas fini, dit le Docteur.

- Tu le sens aussi?

- Ce serait difficile de faire autrement, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

C'était dans leurs trippes, c'était instinctif et ils s'y dirigeaient envers et contre tout. Trois pions vivants avec des arguments, des plans et des volontés opposées allaient jouer la plus grande partie d'échec de l'univers.

Le Méchant loup.

La Tempête en marche.

Et le Maître.

- J'ai peur, dit Rose.

Elle avait le pouvoir d'être le Méchant loup, mais cette création la dépassait. Elle en avait peur, car le Loup tuait la part qui voulait être simplement Rose. Elle préférait tellement être dans le Tardis, avec le Docteur et Harriet et se contenter de sauver l'univers des petits problèmes posés par les uns ou les autres. Elle ne voulait pas être le Méchant loup. Elle était Rose, juste Rose. La Rose du Docteur.

Et le Docteur comprenait, car il avait les mêmes craintes. Son nom brûlait dans les étoiles et il possédait un réservoir caché de dons et de pouvoirs qu'il enfermait à double tour. La Tempête en marche cachait un potentiel inquiétant qu'il ne prenait pas à la légère. Par plus que celui du Méchant loup. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu la Tempête qu'il fuyait depuis des années? Oui, peut-être. Il avançait en restant dans l'œil de la Tempête. Et maintenant, le Méchant loup avançait avec lui. Une équipe terrifiante.

Tout s'était entrelacé lentement et comme pas hasard depuis son enfance à lui, chaque événement le portant un pas plus loin. Et dès qu'il avait rencontré Rose, elle avait été impliquée discrètement et en profondeur dans ce jeu mystérieux. Combien de fois avait-elle trouvé le moyen de revenir vers lui malgré tous les obstacles? Et le moindre n'était-il pas son retour miraculeux depuis une dimension qui aurait dû être sa prison?

Et maintenant le Maître refaisait surface. Comment était-il revenu à la vie? Et dans quel but? Le seul autre Seigneur du temps ayant échappé au verrou temporel de toute la Guerre du temps. Celui qui avait juré qu'il se vengerait du Docteur et de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Et puis, comme par hasard, il choisissait de faire du fils du Docteur son nouveau compagnon? Il fallait être complètement idiot pour ne pas y voir un schéma.

Le Méchant loup.

La Tempête en marche.

Le Maître.

Et celui qui avait planifié tout cela.

- Est-ce que tu vas leur dire? À Harriet et Val?

- Leur dire quoi, dit le Docteur. Nous ne savons rien, c'est bien ça, le problème.

- Et le Maître?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est bien d'avoir essayé de l'écarter de tout ça, mais il y est jusqu'au cou. Il reviendra.

- Je sais. Mais est-ce que tu sais que nous sommes comme lui?

- Pardon?

- On ne peut pas tuer le Maître. C'est inutile d'essayer. On peut le retarder, comme je l'ai fait, mais il reviendra toujours. Il doit exister. Comme toi. Comme moi.

- Je n'ai plus tant de vies, dit doucement le Docteur.

- Ce n'est pas une question de régénérations. C'est plus que ça. Je ne suis pas si sûre que tu sois un Seigneur du temps.

- Ne commence pas, lui dit-il avec une trace d'inquiétude.

S'il n'était plus un Seigneur du temps, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait? Il se définissait comme un enfant de Gallifrey depuis des siècles et on ne pouvait pas lui retirer son identité en claquant des doigts.

- Tu n'es pas plus Seigneur du temps que je ne suis humaine. Je suis le Méchant loup. Et tu es…

- La Tempête.

- Yep. Et le Maître doit bien avoir son petit nom à lui aussi, caché dans tout ça.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire preuve d'humour, mais le Docteur devina que c'était pour dissimuler la peur. Le Tardis grinça et s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés dans à la constellation du Loup.

- Tu as une idée?, demanda Rose. Je dois avouer que le Loup n'a rien voulu me dire. Ou peut-être qu'il n'en savait rien lui non plus.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire après tout.

Il l'embrassa.

- C'est un bon plan, fit-elle en riant après avoir repris son souffle.

Il sourit en retour.

- Les problèmes nous retrouveront bien assez vite. En attendant…

- Il faut dire au revoir aux enfants, compléta Rose.

- Et nous nous occuperons d'Harriet et nous voyagerons dans le Tardis.

- Et nous vivrons.

- En attendant que les problèmes nous trouvent.


End file.
